


Ya no puedo tenerte | Newtmas | Libro 2

by Loveless223



Series: My Newtmas Saga [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys' Love, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, minewt, newtmas - Freeform, thomesa, trenda - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless223/pseuds/Loveless223
Summary: "Estaban vivos, estaban a salvo, estaban juntos. Y de momento, eso era suficiente."Libertad. La palabra había sido grabada en sus mentes cuando dejaron el laberinto atrás, pero estaban muy equivocados: Ese solo había sido el comienzo.Newt finalmente ha aceptado sus sentimientos, comenzando a construir un "no sé qué" con Thomas, pero las pruebas de C.R.U.E.L. no han acabado, no hasta que los reclutas superen la Fase Dos de las mismas.Él sabe que algo cambió en Thomas desde que abrió los ojos aquella mañana. Nada es lo mismo entre ellos.Thomas está obsesionado con encontrar a Teresa: la sueña, la piensa, la necesita.Teresa desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, pero en cambio, alguien más llegó a dejar en claro, que absolutamente nadie tiene las cosas seguras en esta vida.¦¦ Fanfic de Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials ¦¦【My Newtmas Saga】【Libro 2】
Relationships: Brenda/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: My Newtmas Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872838
Kudos: 2





	1. Memorándum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son idea y creación de James Dashner y su Saga Maze Runner. El siguiente es tan solo un fanfic sin fines de lucro.

_CRUEL, Memorándum, Fecha 232.1.27, Hora 10:45 p.m.  
Para: Mis Colegas  
De: Ministra Ava Paige  
RE: COMENTARIOS SOBRE LAS PRUEBAS DEL LABERINTO GRUPO A_

Según mis consideraciones, creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo que las pruebas fueron un éxito. Veinte sobrevivientes: todos ellos bien calificados para el proyecto que hemos planeado. Las respuestas a las Variables fueron satisfactorias y alentadoras. El asesinato del chico y el "rescate" demostraron ser un final valioso. Teníamos que sacudir sus organismos y analizar sus acciones. Les digo, sinceramente, que estoy asombrada que hayamos podido reunir, a pesar de todo, a una cantidad tan grande de chicos que nunca se dieron por vencidos.

Curiosamente, verlos así, pensando que todo está bien, ha sido lo más duro que me ha tocado presenciar.

La Fase 2 está a punto de dar inicio, no estoy muy segura que como lo tomaran los sobrevivientes. Espero que las Variables en esta ocasión sean tan positivas como en el Laberinto. Liberaremos algunos de los recuerdos de A2 con respecto a la chica. Debemos tratar de mantenerlo alejado de A5 por el bien de la investigación. Todos sabemos lo que está en juego en esta ocasión. Seguiremos la línea trazada y mantendremos el curso de la Prueba sin interrupciones.

La manipulación con respecto a A2 será meticulosamente calculada, debemos intervenir lo menos posible para que las Variables se desarrollen de manera natural.

B1 y A1 están listos para la siguiente etapa.

A este punto tengo una idea bastante clara de quien debe ser el líder pero me abstengo de mencionarlo.

Por favor respondan con sus propias reacciones. Se autorizará a los reclutados dormir durante toda una noche antes de implementar la Fase 2.

Por el momento, permitámonos alentar cierta esperanza.

Los resultados de las pruebas del Grupo B también fueron extraordinarios. Necesito tiempo para procesar la información.

Hasta mañana, entonces.


	2. Prólogo

_Teresa... Teresa... ¿Puedes escucharme?_

_¿Uhm?_

_¿Estás en esa habitación?_

_Sí, estoy muy cansada. ¿Qué sucede?_

_Ellos están hablando, Teresa. Las variables no resultaron como esperaban._

_Lo sé. Estuve presente, genio._

_Fueron mejores, salvo por algunos desvíos. Hay un alboroto aquí, me sacaron del gimnasio._

_¿Estás en camino?_

_Atravesé la trans-plana hace unos momentos. La Fase Dos va a iniciar. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?_

_Lo sé perfectamente. Pero no sé si tenga el mismo impacto si manipulan la situación. El laberinto fue una cosa, pero el desierto..._

_ No lo manipularan a él, sino a los demás. _

_Lo noté desde el laberinto. ¿Te estás acobardando?_

_No._

_¿Entonces?_

_Solo quiero que esto acabe._

_Ya somos dos._

_Debo irme. Te veré en unas horas. Descansa._

_Gracias. Trata de dormir algo también, Aris._


	3. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son idea y creación de James Dashner y su saga Maze Runner.
> 
> Lo que estás a punto de leer es una adaptación del libro de Scorch Trials, dando continuación al eje de mi primer fanfic: ¿Es Tarde para Admitirlo?, basado en el primer libro de la Saga.

Los suspiros inundaban el cálido ambiente que existía entre sus cuerpos. Sus labios se fundían el uno con el otro en suaves besos que no tenían principio ni fin.

Con los ojos completamente cerrados, el rubio finalmente se volvía a permitir derretirse lentamente en los brazos que le dominaban por aquel instante. Las manos de Thomas estaban firmemente ancladas a la piel de sus muslos, dejando que la parte posterior de sus rodillas descansara en los antebrazos del chico. Su cuerpo se mecía suavemente contra la fría superficie recubierta de mármol, terminando por lanzar pequeñas descargas de placer por toda su piel.

No le importaba la incomodidad de sus glúteos rozándose con insistencia contra aquella llana superficie, no le importaba la pequeña capa de sudor que ya perlaba las pieles de ambos, no le importaba estar liándose con Thomas en uno de los lavamanos que había usado horas atrás. Por primera vez estaba dejándose llevar, permitiéndose ser banal, ser un simple adolescente de diecisiete años que vivía la experiencia de su primera relación.

Cuando los labios de Thomas abandonaron su mortal tarea, no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del pequeño y extendido camino de húmedos besos que el menor comenzó a depositar sobre la piel de su cuello.

Su cuerpo se impulsó suavemente hacia atrás al tiempo que las caderas del castaño le embistieron, terminando por arrancar un suave gemido que murió contra sus labios fieramente sellados. Por primera vez no habían penitentes, no habían sujetos extraños experimentando con ellos, solo eran Thomas y él: haciendo el amor. Su cuerpo vibró cuando el pensamiento le abordó inesperadamente, haciéndole sonreír muy bajito y terminando por capturar la atención del chico que aún continuaba mimando su piel.

—Esperaba que gimieras, no que te ríeras... —la voz del menor brotó en un suave murmuro, mismo que terminó por morir nuevamente contra la pronunciada manzana de Adán del mayor.

Newt no se permitió responder, no cuando su cuerpo volvió a ser impulsado hacia atrás, terminando por contraer sus facciones y reprimiendo el nuevo gemido que luchó por brotar de sus labios en aquel instante.

Un tenue color carmín se instaló en sus mejillas y casi tuvo que obligarse a morder su labio inferior. Thomas seguía embistiéndole lento, pausado, con fuerza, arrebatando cualquier pensamiento coherente que se hubiese querido instalar en su mente por aquel instante. Los dedos de su diestra se deslizaron lentamente hasta la mata de despeinados cabellos castaños, permitiéndose hundirlos en la suavidad de aquellos cortos mechones.

—C-Calla... —con un tono de voz que Newt no sabía siquiera que poseía, había terminado por pronunciar la única palabra medianamente estructurada que su nulo raciocinio le permitía—. V-Van... Van... —no pudo terminar la frase, no cuando aquel enorme pedazo de carne volvió a sumergirse en su interior, terminando por arrancarle un suave gemido que apenas y ocasionó un suave eco en la desolada habitación.

Solo Thomas lograba descolocarle de esa manera. Desde que había sido capaz de admitir toda la tormenta de sentimientos que el estúpido shank despertaba en él, se sentía como si estuviese montado en una fuca montaña rusa. Todo era hacia arriba de un momento a otro: besos, caricias, miradas. Después, todo se venía en picada: peleas, discusiones sin sentido. Sí, todo eso había sido producto de un maldito laberinto que siempre le tenía con la ansiedad y la duda desbordando de cada poro de su cuerpo, pero ahora, ahora tenía que ser distinto.

Todos sus músculos entraron en tensión casi de manera inmediata al tiempo que se mordía el labio con fuerza, en un vago intento de retener toda la sarta de tonterías que ya luchaban por brotar de su boca. Se sentía bien, se sentía demasiado bien. Era la primera vez que lo hacían de aquella manera, era la primera vez que se permitía complementarse con Thomas sin barrera alguna de por medio. Sabía que cuando aquello terminara no habrían peleas, no habría una despedida con sabor amargo, probablemente solo existirían besos y una estúpida frase que aún se guardaba para algún momento especial.

Fuego y gasolina mezclándose, ardiendo de manera inevitable hasta reducir todo a cenizas. Así eran ellos, destinados a ser opuestos y complementarios al mismo tiempo. No existía más, estaban hechos el uno para el otro y después de todo lo que habían pasado ya a ese punto, no le quedaban más dudas.

Dejando aquella línea de pensamientos de lado, el rubio terminó por anclar sus manos nuevamente a las escápulas del castaño, impulsándose suavemente hacia adelante. Un nuevo gemido brotó de los labios del menor, mismo que terminó de delatar lo perfecta que era aquella nueva posición. La boca del mayor acabó a escasos centímetros de una de los oídos del ex corredor, concediéndole la dicha de escuchar todos aquellos pequeños y apenas perceptibles sonidos que brotaban de los labios entreabiertos de Newt.

Con aquella dulce melodía inundando sus sentidos, Thomas no demoró más en hundir su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del rubio, comenzando a marcar la piel que de momento ya le era accesible debido a la posición.

—N... No pares... Tommy... T-Tommy... —con los ojos fieramente cerrados, el rubio finalmente había mandado al diablo el filtro de sus pensamientos, terminando por hundir sus uñas en la desnuda espalda del castaño. Las siguientes palabras no tuvieron ni un gramo de coherencia, al menos no cuando su cerebro ya se había desconectado, entregándole al deseo el completo control de su cuerpo.

—Bebé... ¿Qué quieres? —el aliento de Thomas terminó por impactarse suavemente contra la erizada piel del rubio, aquella misma que ya ostentaba las marcas rojizas de su boca; para poco después permitir que media sonrisa bailara en sus comisuras, producto de la inesperada pregunta que había soltado por aquel instante.

Pero Newt no respondió. El rubio simplemente se limitó a aferrarse al cuerpo del otro, terminando por apartar sus manos de la amplia espalda del chico, hasta llegar a posicionarlas sobre sus propios codos, nulificando la escasa distancia que en algún momento, se había alzado entre sus cuerpos. Su sexo complemente hinchado había quedado apresado entre ambos cuerpos, permitiendo que calidez de sus pieles comenzara a mermar la necesidad que ya inundaba su sistema por aquel instante.

—¿Quieres que pare, Newtie? —la voz de Thomas pendía entre la broma y la lujuria, mientras sus caderas habían disminuido lentamente el ritmo que llevaban, como si aquel fuera el castigo por el silencio que recibía por parte del rubio.

—N-No... —con la voz complemente cortada por el placer, el mayor apenas y se había permitido soltar una palabra sincera, al tiempo que sus caderas volvían a impulsarse hacia adelante en un vago intento de volver a empalarse en el sexo erguido de su castaño. Pero el castigo continuaba y Thomas había dejado de moverse segundos antes de aquello.

—¿Entonces? —añadiendo dulzura a su tono, el menor había terminado por apartar una de sus manos, permitiendo que la misma acabara por posicionarse en el pronunciado mentón del rubio. Con un suave movimiento, el castaño optó por apartar el rostro del mayor de su cuerpo, dejando completamente expuesta la expresión tintada en carmín que ya se instalaba en las facciones de este.

Podía beberse aquella imagen y morir sin remordimiento alguno. Era Newt con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, con el rostro pintado de rojo y con la mirada visiblemente afectada por la lujuria del momento. Era un ángel que había caído en pecado, y él, el demonio que lo había tentado hasta ese punto. Pero daba igual, ambos disfrutaban un infierno del que probablemente no saldrían bien librados, y eso estaba perfecto para él.

—¿Qué quieres? —la pregunta brotó de sus labios con media sonrisa adornando los mismos. A ese punto solo quería quebrar el orgullo del rubio, hacerlo pedir por él y arrancar de sus labios la súplica que tanto necesitaba escuchar por aquel instante.

—Maldito shank... Voy a matarte... Voy... —un suspiro, un ahogado jadeo y Newt había terminado por bajar la mirada completamente ajeno al espectáculo que resultaba ser por aquel instante —. Muévete... Tommy, hazlo...

—¿Hacer qué? —Thomas claramente podía sentir como los tensos músculos del rubio se contraían en torno a su erecta anatomía, anunciando que el otro hasta ya se encontraba al límite del acto y aún así, parecía negarse ante la simple petición que brotaba de sus labios.

—Tommy... Por favor...

No bastó más que aquella frase estructurada a medias. Thomas sabía de antemano que el rubio no iba a ceder, al menos no hasta ese punto, pero daba igual, daba completamente igual. Sus caderas comenzaron a embestir nuevamente el cuerpo del mayor, terminando por volver a llevar sus manos hasta los delgados muslos de este. El sonido de sus cuerpos golpéandose fue el que lentamente comenzó a hacerle eco al sonido de las pequeñas gotas de agua que se fugaban de una de las regaderas mal cerradas.

El cuerpo del mayor entró en tensión inmediata al tiempo que sus labios acabaron por ser completamente devastados por una nueva ronda de besos. Fue un choque dientes, lenguas y suspiros desatinados que morían en el medio de torpes movimientos. Con los cuerpos totalmente tensionados y bañados en una fina capa de sudor, ambos estaban al borde de su clímax.

Dejando que su sexo se deslizara casi completamente fuera del tenso anillo de músculos del rubio, Thomas se permitió disfrutar de los espasmos que ya habían comenzado a recorrer los esfínteres del otro, apresando la punta su erección tan firmemente, que su sistema lo catapultó casi de manera automática hacia su tan ansiado clímax. Se dejó ir una última vez dentro de aquel estrecho pasaje, poco antes de sentir como finalmente su erguida anatomía acababa por derramarse con pausados espasmos dentro de aquel cálido interior.

Fue el suave gemido que brotó de los labios de Newt él que le hizo bajar la mirada, notando como el apresado sexo de su chico acababa por secundarlo, causando un completo desastre en el medio de los cuerpos de ambos.

Con un suave suspiro, Thomas apenas y se permitió continuar moviendo sus caderas, disfrutando de la placentera sensación posterior al orgasmo, sabiendo que su sistema estaba a nada de entrar en un proceso de aletargamiento.

Una vez, dos, quizá hasta tres, pero solo se movió hasta que el último gramo de fuerza abandonó su sistema, dejándole completamente saciado y exhausto en el medio de las largas piernas del rubio ex encargado.

Tenían que volver a la cama, fingir que habían dormido toda la noche y dejar de lado el hecho que se habían terminado por escapar para follar en el baño, que por cierto, era el común para la habitación. Si alguno de los shanks en las literas terminaba por levantarse con ganas de mear a mitad de la noche, probablemente acabarían metidos en la situación más incómoda de sus vidas. Pero bastaba con escuchar los horribles ronquidos que apenas y eran audibles hasta aquel recóndito lugar, para saber que al menos por aquel instante, estaban completamente a salvo.

No hubo palabras, ni aun cuando los pensamientos de Thomas se habían disparado en mil direcciones. Newt solo se había terminado por aferrar al cuerpo del chico, al tiempo que permitía que su sistema volviese a recuperar paulatinamente su ritmo normal. Naturalmente, el menor había terminado por corresponder el gesto, devolviendo el abrazo con fuerza tal, que por un segundo olvidó la posición tan incómoda en la que había dejado al rubio. Pero Newt no se quejó. Era como si el mayor finalmente le respondiera de aquella muda manera, un lenguaje que él apenas y comenzaba a ser capaz de descubrir en las acciones del chico.

El silencio comenzó a aterrizar suavemente en la habitación, mientras el abrazo prevalecía entre ambos. El constante goteo del agua había terminado por pasar a un segundo plano, al tiempo que el suave latir de sus corazones se alineaba, permitiendo que aquel fuese el único sonido audible para ambos.

[...]

Los gritos a su alrededor fueron los que finalmente consiguieron mermar su sueño. Se removió contra la suavidad de la almohada sobre la que aun descansaba su cabeza, tratando de ignorar el ruido que cada vez se acrecentaba a su alrededor, pero la idea terminó por morir al tiempo que sintió como alguien le arrebataba la sábana que yacía torpemente acomodada sobre su cuerpo. 

Se desperezó en menos de un instante para terminar por incorporarse de un salto, trastabillando solamente cuando fue capaz de sentir la incomodidad en sus caderas, el único rastro que quedaba aquella mañana de todo lo que había hecho con Thomas apenas unas horas atrás.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos aún adormilados poco antes de tirarse al vacío de la litera, encontrándose casi de inmediato con la mirada de un Minho completamente confundido. Parpadeó en una rápida sucesión de movimientos antes de encontrar el lugar hacia el que apuntaba el asiático, notando como una extraña criatura se las había apañado para romper el cristal de la ventana y de momento, se retorcía contra los barrotes de esta. Tenía horribles cortadas en el rostro, como si se las hubiese hecho al romper el vidrio con la cabeza... Con la cabeza.

Tuvo que controlar las arcadas que le abordaron por aquel instante, antes de terminar por girar sobre sus talones, dirigiendo su atención a la figura que aún yacía debajo de un montón de mantas blancas en la cama inferior de la litera.

Las manos del rubio se permitieron aferrarse a las delgadas telas, repitiendo la acción que Minho había tenido con él minutos atrás, pero antes de que incluso fuese capaz de descubrir el cuerpo del menor, este ya se había incorporado en menos de un segundo sobre la desarreglada cama.

Los ojos completamente confundidos de Thomas se dispararon en todas direcciones antes de anclarse a la figura que yacía de pie justo a un lado de su cama.

—¿Qué? —. Bastaba ver la tristeza que reflejaba la mirada del antiguo encargado de los corredores para adivinar que la pregunta siquiera tenía sentido.

—Están por todos lados —Minho rompió el silencio que se había instaurado entre los tres, como si hubiese sido capaz de leer la confusión que se pintaba en las caras de sus amigos.

Newt se permitió echar una rápida mirada al castaño quien, en menos de un segundo, ya había terminado por colocarse de pie, justo a su lado. Bastaba con ese sútil gesto para que el rubio entendiese que el menor estaba suplicando por una explicación, pero lo cierto era que ni él mismo sabía que estaba sucediendo. La calma que les había envuelto la noche anterior parecía haberse esfumado apenas los primeros rayos del sol hicieron acto de presencia, deslizándose hacia la oscuridad de la cual no podrían a recuperarla.

Si debía agradecer algo, probablemente solo era a los estúpidos barrotes que tenían las ventanas, esos que impedían que los _cranks_ se los hubiesen desayunado mientras aún dormían. 

—Shuck, tenemos que encontrar otra habitación y hacer una asamblea, ese ruido me está matando —. Llevándose las manos a los oídos, Newt finalmente se había permitido avanzar hacia la única puerta que era visible en la habitación, esa horrible entrada de color verde en la cual, los demás habitantes ya habían estado merodeando incluso antes de que ellos se acercaran.

Un suave suspiro se fugó de sus labios antes de permitirse girar ligeramente el cuerpo, notando como había sido el castaño quien terminó rezagado de la situación. Entrecerró los ojos y dejó que su mirada le fulminara por un instante, pero siquiera ante aquella acción Thomas había reaccionado, era como estuviese pensando, como si estuviese... _Hablando_ con ella.   
Apretó los labios en una fina línea y se permitió dejar de lado sus inseguridades. Estaban en el medio de una situación totalmente precaria, los sujetos que los habían rescatado la noche anterior no se habían aparecido y por si fuera poco, habían unas extrañas criaturas horrendas acechándoles por las ventanas. Definitivamente sus preocupaciones a ese punto debían ser otras.

Aunque la puerta estaba cerrada de buenas a primeras, habían terminado por abrirla gracias a la ayuda de un extintor, un detalle del cual siquiera recordaba haber notado la noche anterior. Bueno, en realidad poco había sido capaz de grabarse cuando llegaron a aquel lugar, y eso le quedaba totalmente claro tan solo de ver la habitación a oscuras que de momento se alzaba frente a ellos. No, algo no estaba bien y aunque odiaba admitirlo, la ansiedad iba subiendo a vertiginosa velocidad por su sistema, obligándose a morder su labio inferior para no tirar alguna garlopada que jodiera aún más la situación en la que se hallaban.

Le dedicó otra mirada a Thomas, quien en algún punto de todo aquello había terminado por colocarse a su lado, como si esperara escuchar alguna palabra de su parte, algo que le brindase la tranquilidad que ambos necesitaban de manera urgente por aquel momento: nada. Newt estaba tan en blanco como él, y eso lo corroboraba solo de ver como el asiático se abría paso hacia la masa negra que se alzaba delante de ellos, armándose del valor que tan bien había memorizado ver en él desde que lo había conocido en el laberinto.

Un corto suspiro brotó de los labios del rubio poco antes de atreverse a dar el primer paso en la misma dirección que había tomado Minho, deteniéndose solamente para echar una última mirada en la dirección que se hallaba Thomas, pero este se había quedado quieto, como si estuviese esperando a que él se perdiera primero en la habitación a oscuras. Volvió a tensar la mandíbula y apartó aquella imagen mental, terminando por dar torpes pasos al interior de aquel lugar, no demorando en estrellarse contra una de las jodidas mesas sobre las que la noche anterior, habían cenado.

Lanzó un insultó al aire antes de terminar por buscar la pared que apenas y podía ubicar por los fugaces recuerdos de las horas previas, tratando de ignorar aquellas cosas que se habían atravesado en su camino y que acabaron golpeándose contra su rostro en más de una ocasión. Extendió la diestra y no demoró demasiado en palpar la fría construcción de concreto, obligándose a deslizar sus dedos a tientas antes de finalmente, terminar por dar con los curiosos apagadores.

Un click y la habitación había quedado completamente iluminada. El silencio reinó entre los tres ahí presentes. No supo ni en qué segundo su cuerpo se echó contra la pared donde descansaban los apagadores, mientras sus pardos se negaron a apartar la mirada de las piñatas humanas que colgaban del techo y que le indicaban una sola cosa segura a ese punto: que ya no estaban a salvo.

Sus ojos se movieron de manera frenética, como si estuviese tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que estaba contemplando por aquel instante; pero solamente se encontró con un Thomas echado contra la pared y un Minho completamente asqueado. El aire le hizo falta por unos instantes, sabiendo que la esperanza que había albergado la noche anterior se terminaba por deslizar entre sus dedos, como si de agua se tratase. Cerró los ojos y trató de unir los cabos sueltos, como si algo de ellos tuviese un inicio, una explicación, lo que fuera. Pero por más que se devanara los sesos, no existía ni el asomo de una idea en su cabeza. Y aunque deseó pensar en algo más, fue inevitable abrir los ojos y volver a enfocar su mirada hacia el techo.

—Teresa... —la voz de Thomas logró recapturar la atención de Newt, quien en menos de un segundo ya había apartado su mirada de los cuerpos hinchados, enfocándose en el pálido castaño que luchaba fieramente por recuperar el aliento —. Tenemos que encontrar a Teresa.

Newt estuvo a punto de responder aquello, quizá a nada de tratar de tranquilizar a Thomas, pero ni siquiera se permitió soltar una sola palabra fuera de sus labios, no cuando el chico había desaparecido de su campo de visión de manera tan rápida, que apenas y había logrado divisar una mancha de color marrón.   
Aunque probablemente quería preguntarle por la extraña y súbita preocupación por la chica, le bastaba con alzar la mirada para dejar de lado las dudas que abordaban su mente por aquel instante. Probablemente lo único bueno que le podía ver al asunto, era que la pelingera no se miraba ahí arriba, por lo que probablemente, ella seguía viva... En algún lugar, algo que terminó por corroborar al segundo que los gritos de Thomas inundaron la habitación.

Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en la figura de su shank favorito, justo al momento en que este se posicionaba detrás de una horrible puerta de color amarillo donde había una pequeña tarjeta con letras grandes y claras: _**Teresa Agnes. Grupo A, Recluta A1. La traidora.**_

Un pequeño vértigo invadió su sistema cuando se aproximó hasta el lugar, como si aquello revolviera más de mil pensamientos en su interior al mismo tiempo. La traidora. La palabra bailó en su mente antes de regresar a la realidad en el preciso segundo que Thomas hizo ceder la cerradura gracias al extinguidor.   
Su diestra se extendió casi de manera instintiva, como si su sistema hubiese lanzado una señal de advertencia para impedir que el menor se internara de manera solitaria en aquella habitación, pero sus dedos quedaron aferrando al vacío cuando Thomas se perdió en el medio del reducido lugar.   
Algo no iba bien, casi podía palpar la desesperación del castaño por encontrar a la chica, algo que no había sido capaz siquiera de percibir alguna de las veces anteriores. Era como si apenas hubiesen abierto los ojos aquella mañana, Teresa hubiese pasado a ser lo primordial en los pensamientos del ex corredor.

Aunque su estómago se revolvió ante la idea, optó por ignorar tan banal pensamiento. Era obvio que Thomas se preocupaba por la chica con la que mantenía una conexión mental, y dentro de un fuco lugar como aquel, era normal que se desesperara por saber si la chica estaba bien.

—¡Teresa! —de nuevo la voz manchada de exasperación de Thomas había terminado por inundar el lugar, al tiempo que el suave sonido del agua llegaba justo de detrás de la pequeña puerta del baño, indicándole a los ahí presentes, que la larcha seguía viva, seguía con bien ahí, entre ellos.

—Hey... —la voz del rubio brotó en un hilo cuando fue capaz de notar como Thomas se abría paso en el reducido pasillo, con la notoria intención de ir hasta el baño y de descubrir a la chica aún en el medio de lo que sea que estuviese haciendo—. Tommy —sujetándole al menos de uno de los hombros, el rubio había terminado por impedir que el castaño continuase con su alocada carrera hacia el pequeño baño—. No creo que sea muy educado entrar de golpe a un baño de damas.

Thomas le observó desconcertado. Como si de un momento a otro hubiese notado que Newt estaba ahí, a su lado. Un suave suspiro brotó de sus labios mientras la pena se tintaba ligeramente en sus facciones, permitiéndole bajar la cabeza y mermar lentamente la desesperación que ya había comenzado a esfumarse desde segundos atrás.

—Solo quiero saber si está bien... —como si Thomas hubiese terminado por leer los pensamientos de Newt, soltó aquella frase al aire.

Los ojos pardos del rubio pasearon de la puerta del baño hacia el castaño que yacía de pie a pocos pasos de donde se hallaba, sintiendo la terrible necesidad de estirar la otra mano y palmear la espalda del chico. Pero se quedó quieto al preciso segundo que notó como la ilusión se instalaba en el rostro de Thomas al tiempo que este volvía a mirar hacia la puerta, donde se suponía, se hallaba la chica.   
Sintió un vacío escalando por su sistema y se obligó a mantenerse quieto, anclado a su lugar, ignorando el segundo en que Minho soltó que iría por los demás para preparar una asamblea ahí, en aquella habitación que parecía muchísimo más agradable que el resto del complejo. Si bueno, ahí no habían criaturas gritando en el medio de barrotes y ventanas rotas, de hecho, ahí no habían ventanas. Curioso detalle.

Bajó el rostro por unos segundos, terminando por tomar asiento en una de las camas vacías. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue el que terminó por hacer que todos los ahí presentes posaran su atención en ello, incluso Thomas, quien prácticamente había corrido unos cuantos metros para acabar por detenerse abruptamente cuando un chico fue el que terminó por asomar del baño.

—¿Quién eres? —la pregunta de Thomas volvió a romper el mutismo que se instaló en la habitación. Los ojos de Newt volvieron a clavarse en el porte del menor, quien estaba escrutando en silencio al chico totalmente confundido que acababa de abandonar el baño hacía unos cuantos segundos atrás.

—¿Quién soy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —los ojos del otro chico vagaron por toda la habitación. La confusión era suficientemente visible en su porte.

—No estás en posición de hacer preguntas, shank. Somos más y tú estás solo. Responde —. Aunque a Newt le hubiese gustado sonar un poco más accesible, lo cierto era que su frustración había salido a relucir en el momento menos indicado, terminando por descargar los sentimientos encontrados que ya guardaba recelosamente en su sistema producto de la extraña actitud que Thomas se cargaba.

—Muy bien: Me llamo Aris. ¿Qué más quieren saber? —cruzándose de brazos, el chico de piel aceitunada paseó su mirada en los ahí presentes, como si la confianza hubiese abordado su sistema en menos de un segundo. Aunque Newt estuvo a punto de continuar con su discurso, Thomas fue quien tomó de nueva cuenta la palabra.

—La chica ¿Dónde está la chica que durmió aquí? —desesperación. No había que ser un genio para saber que a Thomas no le estaba yendo nada bien por aquel instante. Newt volvió a apretar los labios, tumbándose de nueva cuenta sobre la cama en la que había estado sentado minutos atrás— ¿Dónde está Teresa?

Teresa. Estaba seguro que, si volvía a escuchar el nombre de la chica, acabaría por soltarle una sarta de insultos a Thomas y ni siquiera iba a ser capaz de decirle la razón.

—Güey, no sé de qué me estás hablando. Anoche dormí aquí, en esa cama. Desperté hace cinco minutos y fui a hacer pipí. En mi vida había escuchado el nombre de Teresa, lo siento —. La cara que Thomas puso por aquel instante fue suficiente para lograr que Newt decidiera no mirarle por un largo rato. Era como si Thomas _necesitara_ saber que la chica estaba bien.   
Bajó la mirada y dejó que la conversación siguiera su curso, aunque ciertamente, dejó de prestar mucha atención a partir de ese momento.


	4. Capítulo 2

Sus ojos pardos quedaron fijos en la figura que yacía frente al espejo. Se había quitado la sencilla camisa de tela para dejar al descubierto su pecho, ladeando su torso ligeramente para poder ser capaz de leer el tatuaje en su nuca.

El Nexo. La palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, tratando de hallar una explicación a lo que ello significaba. Momentos atrás, Aris les había confesado que vivió prácticamente en una versión opuesta a su laberinto, donde en lugar de larchos mierteros había chicas, chicas que se suponía, estaban por ahí, en algún lugar. Todo había sido prácticamente un reflejo de su vivencia, incluso había habido una chica que era la versión de Thomas, la única diferencia era que ella había muerto, tal cual había sucedido con Chuck.

Apretó los labios en una fina línea y bajó la mirada al tiempo que sus manos se apoyaban en la orilla del lavamanos. Una escasa sonrisa se fugó de sus labios al segundo que fue capaz de notar el lugar donde estaba. Una noche atrás, Thomas había estado ahí con él, en ese mismo y preciso lugar. Era irónico pensar que justo en ese momento el castaño pareciera solo pensar en Teresa, buscándola hasta por debajo de los jodidos colchones de cada garlopa cama del lugar.

Aunque los cuerpos habían desparecido y los cranks parecían haberse esfumado, continuaban encerrados en ese jodido lugar de tres habitaciones. Ya habían intentado romper las cerraduras de las puertas que suponían, daban al exterior. Pero todos los experimentos de escape terminaron con la misma conclusión: estaban encerrados ahí, solo porque sí.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que solo tenían que esperar. Tal cual como había sucedido la primera vez que llegaron al laberinto, las respuestas comenzarían a llegar cuando _ellos_ así lo quisieran.

Un suspiro y sus tripas volvieron a rugir de manera insistente. Acabó por inclinarse nuevamente sobre el lavamanos para abrir la llave y beberse tanta agua como le fue posible. Un día, llevaban un día con las ventanas cerradas por paredes de ladrillos y sin nada más que agua para mantenerse vivos. Todos los habitantes se habían resignado a vagar sin rumbo fijo por el complejo, sin atreverse a hablar, solo estaban ahí... Como si se negaran a aceptar que la espera era incierta.

Apretó los parpados nuevamente al tiempo que cerraba la llave del lavamanos. Con la prenda ligeramente arrugada que tenía de lado, terminó por secarse la cara. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en la figura que se reflejaba en el cristal, quiso reír al instante. Las marcas de los besos seguían ahí, las uñas de Thomas seguían marcadas en su piel y ahora eran más notorias que nunca, probablemente mera consecuencia de la lenta recuperación de su sistema gracias a la falta de alimentos. Rodó los ojos y bufó bajito, terminando por volver a colocarse la sencilla prenda de ropa para finalmente, poder abandonar el baño.

Sus ojos pasearon rápidamente entre las figuras de sus amigos, cortando su recorrido al tiempo que halló a su habitante favorito echado en una de las camas: dándole la espalda a todos.

Caminó lentamente en la dirección en que se hallaba el menor, odiando terriblemente la cojera que ahora parecía ser más evidente que nunca. No dolía, pero ahora era tan incómoda que siquiera la podía disimular. Soltó un suspiro ahogado en un vano intento de abandonar el pensamiento al tiempo que sus pasos finalmente se detenían justo a un lado de donde yacía Thomas aún echado, durmiendo.

—Tommy... —un suave murmuro brotó de sus labios al tiempo que terminaba por inclinarse en la dirección del castaño, completamente dispuesto a despertarle para poder saciar la duda que no le había permitido estar tranquilo desde muchísimas horas atrás.

Pero la intención del rubio se vio truncada al segundo que el menor se aferró a la almohada que sostenía, separando los labios únicamente para pronunciar un nombre: _Teresa._

Los ojos de Newt volvieron a abrirse de par en par, dejando que su diestra quedara suspendida en el aire, justo a la mitad del camino que existía entre su persona y el cuerpo del menor. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta al instante, obligándole a apartarse y a poner la mejor cara de fingida tranquilidad que se pudo ingeniar.

—¿Viste a un crank? —la voz de Minho le llegó en el preciso instante que el aire pareció faltarle, logrando que la mente del rubio volviese a aterrizar en la realidad.

—No, solo tu miertera cara —. Con media sonrisa en los labios, el rubio había terminado por suavizar sus facciones, optando por pasar de largo a su amigo al tiempo que se dirigía al exterior de la habitación. Necesitaba establecer distancia entre Thomas y él, necesitaba acomodar sus pensamientos y dejar de pensar cosas que no tenían ni el más mínimo sentido.

Necesitaba estar solo.

[...]

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el dulce aroma de la comida ya había inundado la habitación. Pestañeó en una rápida sucesión de movimientos al tiempo que trataba de desperezarse. En algún punto del último día, se había terminado por echar contra una de las paredes del comedor, rindiéndose ante el cansancio y durmiendo durante un lapso de tiempo que siquiera fue capaz de calcular.

La cabeza le palpitaba y solo era capaz de escuchar el sonido de los demás habitantes tragando como enajenados. Un suave quejido brotó de sus labios cuando finalmente optó por hacer el primer intento de ponerse de pie, llegando a la rápida conclusión de que la miertera posición le había jodido la espalda y que no tenía siquiera la fuerza de moverse por aquel momento.

—Teniendo tantas camas y te da por dormirte ahí —. La voz de Minho le hizo abrir los ojos de nueva cuenta, terminando por extender la diestra para coger la mano que el otro le ofrecía. De un simple jalón, el asiático había terminado por poner de pie a su amigo, sonriendo ampliamente mientras le señalaba el singular festín que se alzaba en las mesas del comedor.

Claro, si, todo perfecto, salvo por el extraño sujeto que había detrás de un escritorio, leyendo de manera tan ridículamente pacífica, que Newt llegó a preguntarse si algo de aquello estaba sucediendo realmente.

—Apareció con la comida y no ha soltado ni una miertera cosa. Además tiene cara de espanto, creo que los cranks se miraban muchísimo mejor —. Rodando los ojos, el ex corredor había terminado por golpear el costado del rubio con uno de sus codos, tratando de sacar una mínima sonrisa del rostro de su amigo: nada.

—Hay comida, agua y un sujeto leyendo. Creo que es el paraíso —. La voz de Newt brotó en un suave murmuro, al tiempo que finalmente este se decidía a caminar hasta la mesa de metal, terminando por coger una de las manzanas que descansaban sobre la misma.

Cuando dio el primer bocado a la dulce fruta, sus papilas bailaron de gusto. Aunque quiso devorarse la manzana de una, optó solamente por comer despacio, siendo espectador de cómo algunos de los habitantes se vomitaban en las esquinas del lugar. Vale, ni siquiera eso era suficiente para arrancarle el apetito.

—Shuck, iré a despertar a nuestro novato favorito. Se le va a disparar el cerebro con tanta comida —. Minho no dejaba de sonreír y Newt siquiera se había detenido a prestar atención al detalle, probablemente solo asumía que se debía a que ya no estaban en un miertero lugar sin bocado alguno.

—Reúne a los habitantes. Yo iré por él —. Terminando el bocado que tenía por aquel instante, el rubio finalmente había optado por coger otro par de manzanas de la mesa de los alimentos. La sonrisa en los labios de Minho había terminado por ensancharse, al tiempo que este le dedicaba _esa mirada_ de complicidad que solo arrancó furia de los ojos pardos del muchacho.

Le quedaba claro que su amigo había estado en primera fila la gran mayoría de las veces que había terminado por liarse con Thomas, pero justo en ese instante siquiera tenía la más mínima intención de pensar en eso.   
Con pasos lentos volvió a adentrarse en una de las habitaciones del complejo, aquella donde recordaba haber visto al castaño echado por al menos las últimas veinticuatro horas. Apenas atravesó el marco de la puerta, fue capaz de distinguir el pequeño ovillo que yacía sobre una de las desarregladas camas, haciéndole tirar un suspiro al aire al tiempo que se aproximaba rengueando hasta la orilla de esta.

Sus ojos se pasearon durante unos momentos sobre el laxo cuerpo del chico, forzándose a morderse el labio inferior al tiempo que un nuevo nudo se instaló en su garganta. No había hablado con Thomas las últimos setenta y dos horas, no se habían visto ni tocado, no habían hecho... nada. Era como si el castaño hubiese alzado una barrera a su alrededor, donde el maldito letrero de _no acercarse_ , descansaba en todas y cada una de las mierteras paredes de la misma.

—Tommy... —de nuevo hizo el intento de aproximar su diestra hasta uno de los hombros del castaño, pero una vez más su acción murió en el aire. Era como si ya no supiese como acercarse a él. Deseaba volver a besarlo, volver a abrazarlo, deseaba volver a estar en el medio de su _no sé qué_ con él; pero la inseguridad asaltaba su sistema y le hacía actuar de aquella manera—. Tommy... Despierta.

El castaño se removió contra la almohada, terminando por girar su cuerpo y abrir muy lentamente los ojos. La mirada color miel se perdió durante unos breves instantes en sus pardos. Fue un cruce mínimo, efímero. Thomas ladeó el rostro casi al instante, como si aquel simple gesto lo hubiese puesto completamente incómodo.

Algo volvió a romperse dentro del rubio en aquel momento.

—Shank, levántate —una sonrisa que no supo exactamente de donde surgió, había terminado por adornar las comisuras curvas del mayor, al tiempo que estiraba la izquierda y le ofrecía una manzana de color verde al menor.

—¿De dónde...? —los confusos ojos de Thomas pasearon de la fruta hacia la figura de Newt, quien simplemente había optado por mantener aquella sonrisa al tiempo que juntaba las cejas y observaba al chico.

—¿Por qué no te callas y comes? —arrugando aún el entrecejo, el rubio había terminado por desviar la mirada al tiempo que dejaba que un pequeño suspiro se fugara de sus labios por aquel instante.

Quería hablar con él. Quería preguntarle por qué miertera cosa había establecido una distancia abismal entre ellos desde que habían amanecido en aquel lugar, desde que... Se había obsesionado con Teresa. La respuesta había llegado sola por aquel momento y el rubio terminó por odiarse tan solo de imaginarlo.

—Tranquilo, Tommy. Si te lo tragas de una vas a acabar vomitando, justo como los demás larchos en el comedor —. Hizo otra pausa, pero la atención de Thomas se había mantenido únicamente en la fruta entre sus manos, como si Newt no estuviese ahí, con él.

A ese punto, el rubio sabía que las cosas se habían jodido y no entendía la razón.

—Shuck, esto es absolutamente delicioso —. Acabando el bocado que tenía por aquel instante, el castaño había terminado por alzar la mirada y soltar un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción al aire. Los pardos del rubio se mantuvieron fijos en aquella singular figura, como si estuviese tratando de memorizar la expresión de paz que embargaba el rostro de Thomas, esa expresión que probablemente ya no sería capaz de contemplar en un futuro después de ello—. ¿De dónde vino todo esto?

—Estaban en la sala común... Junto con algo más —. No pudo agregar lo del sujeto leyendo un libro, eso era tan irreal que probablemente Thomas tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos—. Tommy ¿Está todo bien?

—¿Bien? Shank, está perfecto. Esta cosa es un manjar —una segunda manzana ya estaba desapareciendo en la boca medio llena del menor, mientras este parecía contener los suspiros de gozo que la simple acción causaba en él.

—Tommy, estoy hablando de... —las palabras murieron en sus labios. No pudo continuar la frase. Todo su cuerpo entró en tensión total al tiempo que se obligaba a bajar la mirada, evitando completar cualquier miertera palabra que hubiese querido brotar de sus labios por aquel instante.

 _Algo_ no iba bien, _algo_ estaba actuando por él, pero Thomas siquiera parecía notarlo.

—¿Hay más comida afuera? —fue una pregunta inocente. El castaño todavía estaba sonriendo mientras terminaba el bocado que tenía de momento.

Newt solo asintió. De nuevo su cuerpo se movió sin su consentimiento. Thomas pareció no notarlo, simplemente había terminado por deslizarse fuera de la cama, calzándose en menos de un minuto para posteriormente, abandonar la habitación.

[...]

Más tarde aquella noche, todos los habitantes habían ocupado las literas en la primera y más amplia habitación. Newt había terminado por relegarse y compartir la litera con Sartén, mientras que Minho lo había hecho con Thomas. Un simple gesto que lograba romperlo en un sentido que no lograba dimensionar. Eran cosas banales, pequeñas, pero que comenzaban a causar mínimos agujeros en la tela de su temple, haciendo que la duda comenzara a ganar campo en su mente.

La Rata había dicho que todo aquello se trataba de una prueba más, que las cosas que habían visto hasta ese momento no eran del todo ciertas. También había mencionado el desierto, algo de la Fase Dos y por supuesto: que todos estaban contagiados de la Llamarada. El nombre de aquella cosa le hizo temblar ligeramente. Recordó los rostros de los cranks contra los barrotes y durante un segundo, se imaginó estando justo ahí, siendo uno de ellos. Si tenía miedo, debía ocultarlo.

Se forzó a cerrar los ojos una vez más al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre la cama. Tenía unas pocas horas para dormir antes de que la mañana arribara, y con ella, el inicio de la siguiente prueba de C.R.U.E.L.

Desierto, ciento sesenta kilómetros, el refugio. Sonaba sencillo, sonaba práctico, sonaba como una mierda más. Terminó por soltar un suspiro al aire ante de reparar en el suave y acompasado sonido de la respiración de algunos de los habitantes. ¿Cómo era posible que lograran conciliar el sueño en aquella situación?

Quiso bajarse de la litera y volver a mirar hacia la cama de a un lado, aquella donde suponía estaba Thomas, durmiendo. Él parecía estar bien, parecía estable y resignado ante lo que les deparaba el día siguiente, era como si los papeles se hubiesen intercambiado en algún punto, dejándole tomar el lugar del larcho inseguro y miertero que solía ser de Tommy. Apretó los labios una vez más, esperando poder contener la carcajada que quiso soltar por aquel instante.

Se sentía patético. Él no era así. ¿Cómo había permitido que la garlopa cosa llegara hasta ese punto?

Daba igual, tenía que dar igual. Si Thomas estaba ahora enganchado con la chica estaba bien. No tenía por qué importarle, el chico era libre de hacer lo que viniera en gana, más aún cuando estaban en el medio de esa situación. Apretó los parpados y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior.  
El corazón le martilleaba el pecho de manera insistente mientras sentía como el nudo se formaba en su garganta, amenazando con mandar a la mierda la poca cordura que poseía. _Tiene que dar igual._ Él solo tenía la obligación de mantenerse de pie y hacerlo caminar, de mantenerlos unidos, de ser _su nexo._ Solo eso y nada más.

Repitiéndose aquellas palabras como si de un mantra se tratara, permitió que el cansancio comenzara a instalarse en su cuerpo, antes de finalmente, terminar por deslizarse lentamente hacia la tranquilizadora inconsciencia.

[...]

Diez minutos antes de las seis, todos los habitantes estaban listos frente al lugar donde se suponía, aparecería la maldita _Trans-plana_ , o esa miertera cosa que los llevaría a la siguiente fase de pruebas.

Su diestra estaba firmemente aferrada al morral improvisado que había hecho la noche anterior, aquel que estaba hecho con sábanas y que, de momento, contenía todos los víveres que Sartén gustosamente, se había encargado de racionalizar.

Thomas estaba a su lado, con aquel par de ojos color miel fijos en la pared invisible frente a ellos, esperando al igual que el resto de los habitantes. De nuevo la necesidad de cruzar palabras con él terminó por abordarle, pero la idea sonó demasiado estúpida, aún para él. Estaban a punto de meterse en quien sabe qué, y él estaba deseando aclarar las cosas con el castaño.

No tenían nombre para lo que existía entre ellos, a ese punto siquiera sabía si aún continuaba existiendo _ese algo_ entre ellos. Era como si el menor hubiese decidido terminar con la garlopa cosa, cortar de raíz todo lo que habían construido ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Quizá estaba vengándose por el modo en que él le había tratado tantas veces en el laberinto? Eso sonaba aún más estúpido. Thomas no era así.

Cerró los ojos durante un segundo, escuchando el estúpido discurso que Minho estaba soltando por aquel instante, advirtiendo que si quien hubiese cambiado de opinión la pasaría muy mal. Ah, el asiático definitivamente tenía una manera sumamente peculiar de incentivar a los demás. Debían darle un jodido premio.

El grito de uno de los habitantes rezumbó en la habitación, al tiempo que la pared invisible se esfumaba en una nube y dejaba ver un horrendo cuadrado de color gris: la _Trans-plana_. El rubio se quedó quieto durante un momento, tratando de grabarse la imagen de aquella extraña cosa, como si de algo le resultara familiar. Al menos no tuvo demasiado tiempo para perder, no cuando Minho atravesó aquella cosa y ordenó a Thomas ser el último en seguirlo. Bueno, la tarea del larchito solo era ocuparse de que todos atravesaran aquella cosa: sencillo.

Uno a uno, los habitantes terminaron por atravesar el muro gris, hasta que en la habitación solo quedaron ellos dos. Tenían cinco minutos y probablemente, ya habían transcurrido tres.

—Tommy... —de nuevo la frase murió en sus labios, y esta vez no existía _ese algo_ extraño tensando sus músculos, esta vez solo era la inseguridad instalándose en sus entrañas y haciéndole dudar hasta del aire que respiraba—. Te veo del otro lado.

No hubo más tras aquello, la única respuesta que había recibido por parte del castaño fue una sonrisa, una seca y simple sonrisa. No tenía siquiera que pensarlo: Thomas no estaba siendo sincero.   
Con el corazón estrujándose contra su pecho, el rubio finalmente se permitió renguear por aquella cosa, siendo recibido al acto por una oscuridad absoluta. Fue capaz de escuchar voces al tiempo que extendía una de sus manos para tratar de aferrarse a algo, lo que fuera. Sus dedos se movieron con ansiedad cuando pudo percibir el frío de la pared que halló a uno de sus costados. Una extraña tranquilidad le abordó de momento, terminando por dar apenas un par de pasos hacia adelante: fueron dos, los contó, y después, sintió como un cuerpo conocido acababa impactado contra el propio, haciéndole saber, que el menor había atravesado la jodida cosa a tiempo. Durante un breve segundo deseó extender la mano y asegurarse de que Thomas estaba ahí, pero este se había terminado por alejar tan rápidamente de él, que la idea murió en su pensamiento ante de siquiera ser concretada.

—Shank... —estuvo a punto de hacerlo, estuvo a punto de traicionar su orgullo y aprovechar la densa oscuridad que les rodeaba, pero el gritillo frustrado del asiático le detuvo justo a tiempo.

—¿Thomas? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás aquí adentro?

—Sí, yo fui el último en pasar. ¿Están todos? —el menor había trastabillado hacia atrás, como si realmente se hallara incómodo ante la cercanía del rubio.

La idea asaltó los pensamientos de Newt de repente: ¿Le habría cogido coraje? ¿Asco? Fue entonces que agradeció a la oscuridad. No sabía siquiera como se miraba por aquel instante, comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia el desastre emocional y siquiera era capaz de detenerse.

—¡Dos! —la voz de Thomas surgió de la nada, sacándole de sus pensamientos y haciéndole volver a la realidad de manera obligada. Se estaban contando, y el probablemente ni siquiera había notado ese detalle, al menos no hasta ese momento.

—Diecinueve —soltó sin pensar, escuchando como el chico nuevo era quien gritaba el veinte, para poco después, ser capaz de escuchar el tono aliviado en la voz de Minho.

Estaban todos, estaban completos y en menos de un minuto, ya se hallaban perfectamente coordinados, caminando hacia donde suponía, era el frente.

La oscuridad a su alrededor era sumamente molesta, le hacía preguntarse si realmente tenía los ojos abiertos, o si simplemente estaba caminando mientras jugaba a fingirse ciego. Soltó un suave suspiro al tiempo que sus dedos se curvaron sobre la pared, no pudiendo percibir de una sola forma de la misma. Para ser una jodida prueba, C.R.U.E.L. se las había ingeniado para iniciarla de lo más bonito posible.

Apretó el paso cuando pudo sentir que el chico delante de él se separaba un poquito, dándole el espacio que tan vitalmente necesitaba.

La respiración de Thomas era audible a sus espaldas, el jodido silencio del lugar no ayudaba en absolutamente nada. Cerró los ojos durante dos segundos y terminó por abrirlos al instante que pudo sentir unos dedos rozando los suyos.

—Lo siento —la voz de Thomas sonó apenas audible, al tiempo que este se echaba un par de pasos hacia atrás y volvía a marcar, lo que seguramente, era distancia segura entre ellos.

¿Era posible que _ese algo_ en su interior continuara rompiéndose? Newt ya no conocía la respuesta a ese punto. Necesitaba que el castaño hablara con él, necesitaba que le mandara a la plopus de manera formal para poder detener el suicidio de sus pensamientos. Necesitaba un final, no podía seguir viviendo en el medio de la incertidumbre, sin saber qué era lo que había hecho mal.

—Tommy... —de nuevo quiso romper el voto de silencio que su orgullo dictaba, pero esta vez no fue Minho, esta vez fue una voz que apenas y pudo escucharse en el medio de las pisadas y respiraciones agitadas. Nadie pudo decir qué era lo que aquel sujeto había soltado, y aunque se mantuvieron en silencio para intentar captar alguna palabra, parecía tarea imposible.

Al paso de los segundos, la voz logró alcanzar claridad, hasta el punto en que todos los ahí presentes fueron capaces de entender lo que el hombre estaba soltando por aquel instante: _Tienen una sola oportunidad. Regresen en este instante y no serán rebanados._

Newt volvió a parpadear, un movimiento inútil si consideraba que no podía ver aún nada a su alrededor. Fue capaz de escuchar la voz de Minho soltando que debían apresurarse, que aquello probablemente era solo otra garlopa prueba. Bien, se estaban luciendo, tenía que admitirlo. Un leve temblor abordó su cuerpo y no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, o al menos intentar distinguir el sonido que provenía de donde suponía, estaba Thomas. La desacompasada respiración del chico le llegó en menos de un instante, obligándole a parar dos segundos para acortar los pasos que existían entre ellos.

El cuerpo de Thomas chocó contra su espalda en aquel instante, haciéndole retomar el paso casi por mera inercia, pero sabiendo que ahora tenía a Thomas lo suficientemente cerca como para asegurarse que estuviera con bien.

—To... —el grito ahogado en el medio de la fila volvió a robarle la palabra. Su mirada se movió de manera frenética, aunque un esfuerzo totalmente inútil, meramente instintivo.

El larcho gritaba como si le estuviesen haciendo algo sumamente jodido. Apretó la mandíbula y fue capaz de capturar el segundo en que los pies de Thomas se apresuraron, despegándose de la fila y por ende de su lado, para poder ser capaz de alcanzar el punto exacto en que los gritos se habían desvanecido.   
Todos se alteraron en menos de un instante, y él casi fue capaz de escuchar el pequeño sonido ahogado que brotó de los labios del castaño, ese que ya se había grabado de memoria y que solo denotaba confusión en su persona favorita.

—¿Qué? —Minho tomó la palabra, totalmente desesperado por saber qué era lo que Thomas había hallado en el piso donde se suponía, debía estar uno de los larchos que los acompañaban.

—Su cabeza no era una cabeza. Era como una... gran... bola de metal. No sé güey pero eso fue lo que toqué. Como si su miertera cabeza hubiese sido devorada... ¡por una gran esfera de metal! —Thomas habló rápido, nervioso, Newt apenas y pudo captar sus palabras, más aún cuando escuchó aquella cosa a su lado, tintinando y deteniéndose en la pared que yacía a su lado.

El olor metálico inundó sus fosas nasales. Conocía ese olor. Una mueca de asco hizo acto de presencia en sus facciones al tiempo que terminaba por inclinarse para tratar de palpar qué era aquella cosa:

—Está aquí. Yo escuché que rodaba hacía acá... Y está toda húmeda y pegajosa, como si estuviera cubierta de sangre —. Sangre. El color se le fue de la cara por aquel instante. Volvió a extender las manos casi por mero instinto en un vano intento para aferrarse a la pared y de paso, asegurarse de que él estuviese bien. Aferró la bolsa de agua como pudo mientras un par de sus dedos bailaban en el aire: Thomas estaba demasiado lejos por ese instante.

No hubo más, no cuando Minho ordenó que debían irse de ahí, que debían correr. A él le parecía una idea estupenda, salvo por el hecho de que Thomas se había apartado de su lado y de momento, había perdido todo rastro de él.   
Recordó la desesperación que sintió en el laberinto, recordó cada miertero segundo que pasó deseando saber porqué lo habían enviado a ese lugar. La ansiedad hizo escala en su sistema peleando de fiera manera con su orgullo, y aunque pareció perder la batalla campal que se desató en su mente, acabó por correr, olvidando durante un minuto, la razón por la que seguía deseando salir con vida de ahí.


	5. Capítulo 3

La luz en el exterior era cegadora. El calor que podía percibir desde la pequeña abertura que Minho se había encargado de mantener, era insoportable. Pero ni siquiera por esos motivos se permitía mirar hacia atrás de nuevo, no cuando había un total desastre en la cabeza de Winston y quizá algo todavía peor: Thomas. Hacía apenas unos minutos que se había resignado a la idea de probablemente morir decapitado por una esfera de metal, aliviado de no volver a enfrentar esa mirada de color miel que ya se había vuelto su penitencia y perdición, pero tal parecía que en los planes de C.R.U.E.L. no estaba que él muriera, o al menos no ahí.

Se odió durante un segundo por el pensamiento pesimista antes de finalmente reunir el valor de mirar escaleras abajo, dando un último repaso al abismo que se alzaba unos metros lejos de él, justo detrás de donde se hallaban los últimos habitantes visibles que aún auxiliaban a Winston. Bueno, al menos la miertera esfera no le había arrancado la cabeza al ex encargado de los carniceros, solo le había dejado terribles quemaduras... Y probablemente el larcho estuviese deseando haber muerto en lugar de agonizar lentamente.

Soltó un suspiro y terminó vaciar con cuidado el morral que usaba para llevar sus víveres, liberando la sábana del mismo. No podían ir al exterior de aquel lugar simplemente porque sí, no cuando había un calor abrasador que ya les esperaba para derretirlos contra el piso. Que idea tan alentadora.

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Esta vez observó a Thomas envuelto bajo la manta, repitiendo la misma acción que tanto Minho como él, habían hecho.

—Vamos a parecer fantasmas. Así asustaremos a los villanos que nos esperen ahí afuera —. El comentario de Thomas le hizo sonreír. Durante un minuto fue capaz de capturar la esencia del chico que recordaba plenamente, ese estúpido muchacho que solía robarle el aliento y de paso la cordura. Fue también durante ese lapso de tiempo en que los ojos de Thomas acabaron perdiéndose en los propios, permitiéndole ver el asomo de la duda en aquel bonito par que tan bien conocía.

Newt parpadeó ante ello. Deseó que aquella imagen quedara grabada en su pensamiento, como si posteriormente pudiera repetirla en su cabeza para ser capaz de analizarla a detalle.  
Necesitaba hallar alguna pista en él, necesitaba un asomo de sinceridad: lo que fuera. Pero Thomas no le dio más gusto, no cuando ladeó el rostro y fingió volver a mirar las escaleras bajo sus pies, como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo. A ese punto, Newt sabía que Thomas estaba evitando la plática que tan urgentemente necesitaban. Quizá no tenía el valor suficiente para darle un punto final, quizá estaba tan arrepentido por recordar algo, quizá C.R.U.E.L. había disparado su mente en otra dirección, quizá había recordado que Teresa siempre había sido _algo más_ que una amiga y el saberla desaparecida le quemó las neuronas funcionales. Quizá mil cosas más pasaron por su cabeza, pero no tenía tiempo de analizarlas.

—Ay, este Thomas siempre tan gracioso. Esperemos que no haya unos simpáticos cranks dispuestos a darnos la bienvenida —. El barco de salvación llamado Minho ancló en el puerto de manera oportuna, haciéndole desviar su atención hacia el exterior al que en unos minutos, acabarían por desplazarse.

Dejó que su mirada quedara fija en el líder, quien en menos de un minuto, acabó por abandonar la seguridad de aquel lugar, perdiéndose en un resplandor que apenas y fue capaz de soportar. Apretó los labios en una fina línea poco antes de dirigir su atención una vez más hacia el castaño, quien estaba anonadado observando aquel resplandor en silencio.

—Tu turno, Tommy —media sonrisa bailó en sus labios al tiempo que Thomas pasaba de él, dudando durante un largo segundo el paso que tenía que dar hacia adelante— Ve —. La sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó, permitiendo que la seguridad volviese a pintarse visiblemente en los ojos de Thomas.

No podía evitarlo. Podía ser que el endemoniado chico le estuviese haciendo dudar hasta de sí mismo, pero cuando lo necesitaba, él siempre estaba ahí para brindarle el aliento que requería. Era algo incondicional, algo que no le iba a negar al castaño. Era... Algo que ya había definido desde el laberinto, que llevaba cuatro letras tatuadas a fuego en su corazón, y que aun así, no había sido capaz de externar ni un sola vez. Quizá, solo quizá, si había sido demasiado tarde para admitir aquella clase de cosas.

Volvió a acomodar la sábana sobre su cabeza y finalmente optó por dar el paso que le separaba de aquel horrible lugar. El aire seco que inundó sus fosas fue totalmente brutal. Durante un segundo se halló imposibilitado para respirar, mientras se obligaba a cerrar los ojos para forzarse a adaptar su cuerpo al clima hostil que de momento los rodeaba.

—Estoy totalmente seguro de que acabamos de llegar al maldito infierno. Siempre pensé que tú terminarías aquí, Minho, pero yo no —. El humor regresó a su sistema de manera inmediata. El pequeño gesto que Thomas había tenido minutos atrás, parecía haber abierto una puerta de tranquilidad en su cuerpo, como si aún fuese capaz de regresar a ser él pese a la miertera situación en la que se hallaba.

—Ajá. Me duelen los ojos pero creo que estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a la luz —. Fue un susurro, Minho estaba muchísimo más atento al paraje que se alzaba alrededor de ellos.

Los ojos del rubio terminaron por volar de la figura de su erguido líder hasta el pequeño bulto que yacía en cuclillas sobre la arena, luchando por llevar aire a sus pulmones. Sus pies se movieron casi en modo automático, terminando por posicionarse justo a un lado del castaño. Su diestra se extendió y palmeó con mucha suavidad la amplia espalda del chico.

—Genial ¿No? —Thomas no le miró, no cuando aún tenía los ojos fieramente cerrados, aunque ya para ese punto, parecía haber comenzado a controlar el asunto de la respiración.

—No le veo nada de genial, bebé —. Newt abrió los ojos de sobremanera observando como Thomas siquiera había sido capaz de notar el mote que le había tirado por aquel instante. Fue una cosa de nada, una burda esperanza que luchó por anidarse en su mente y permanecer ahí, anclándolo a la idea de que todo se iba a aclarar cuando llegara el momento correcto.

—¿Terminaron? Porque tenemos un miertero desierto para recorrer —. Minho ya se había aproximado a ellos en algún momento que Newt había terminado por ignorar. Pero daba igual, de momento esa ráfaga de paz que inundaba su cuerpo no poseía principio, y quizá tampoco, poseía un final.

[...]

Más tarde, el resto los habitantes ya se hallaban fuera y listos para recorrer el desierto, formándose en parejas para compartir sábanas y así poder llevar los víveres en el resto de los morrales.

En algún momento, el rubio terminó por caminar hacia Thomas, un gesto casi meramente instintivo que acabó por morir al instante en que este cogió a Aris como compañero. Probablemente aquello debió bastar para mermar la confianza que había sentido minutos atrás, pero desechó la idea de tirarse al vacío de su desesperación en el momento que fue capaz de sentir uno de los brazos de Minho sobre sus hombros, acabando de manera inevitable, por compartir sábana con él.

—Shank. Sé que no soy tu pareja de ensueño, pero puedes disimular un poquito más tu odio hacia mi persona —a modo de broma, el asiático había terminado por romper el silencio que se instaló entre ellos, a la par que daba un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás, justo al lugar donde se hallaban Thomas y Aris.

—En primer lugar, esto no es cosa de parejas, larcho idiota. En segundo lugar, deja de gastar tu fuca energía. El miertero calor no está como para gastar saliva —Newt hizo una pausa y dejó que su pensamiento se deslizara en otra dirección, un vago intento de ignorar que probablemente, el asiático ya se había percatado de lo que sucedía entre ellos.

—A como sigas así, cariño, voy a exigir el divorcio y voy a coger al novato como pareja. Estás advertido —. El tono de broma continuó pese a la inquisidora mirada que Newt le había terminado por soltar a Minho por aquel instante. Vale, quizá debía comenzar a darle puntos a su amigo por estar haciendo un colosal esfuerzo por hacerle plática.

—No estoy de humor, shank, el calor no está como para esto... —rodó los ojos y terminó por suspirar, como si con aquello pudiese dar por terminada una plática que _no quería_ tener.

—Va, ya estás. No voy a meterme, Newt, pero no tenemos tiempo para estar peleando entre nosotros, ¿Lo entiendes? —esta vez no había sarcasmo en sus palabras, esta vez el rey de la broma estaba completamente serio, mirándole apenas por el rabillo del ojo.

Newt quiso reír por aquel instante. ¿De verdad estaba siendo tan evidente?

—Tienes razón, no deberías meter tus narices en donde no te importa —. ¿Tenía algún caso evidenciarse frente al asiático? Sabía que al chico podía confiarle mil cosas, pero eso era la cosa mil uno que no figuraba dentro de la lista, y que por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a compartir con él. Eran esas cosas de las que uno no hablaba, no sabía si por miedo o quizá orgullo, pero eran las cosas que te guardabas en la cabeza hasta que lentamente, tu cerebro comenzara procesar los hechos hasta aceptarlos, permitiendo dejar aquella mierda justo donde ya no pudieses verla o sentirla.

—Vale, ya estás. En serio, amor, no estoy de humor para venir soportando tus mamadas —. Newt observó al asiático en un gesto que caía en el medio de la confusión y el enojo ¿Qué plopus le había dicho para que acabara por tratarle de aquella manera? Solo no quería hablar de la ruptura tácita que había tenido con Thomas. Fin del asunto, nada más. ¿Tenía que hacerle un fuco escrito a Minho para que lo entendiera?

Arrugó el entrecejo y antes de que siquiera pudiera ser capaz de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, el líder había acabado por frenar sus pasos, devolviéndole la mirada al par de larchos que se hallaban apenas unos metros atrás de ellos. Fue una cosa de nada, unos segundos, no supo siquiera como sucedió exactamente, al menos no hasta que se halló debajo de la misma sábana con Thomas, mientras que Minho acarreaba a un Aris completamente confundido.  
Probablemente, el deseo de matar al líder se veía igualado a las ganas que tenía de agradecerle por tan desinteresado acto: finalmente tenía una oportunidad de hablar con Thomas.   
Rodó los ojos y fingió concentrarse en los largos pasos que daban, como si se estuviese dando el valor para ser el primero en soltar la primera palabra entre ellos, pero no necesitó de hacerlo, no cuando apenas a medio minuto de ocupar el lugar de Aris, Thomas había hablado;

—No se ve a ciento sesenta kilómetros. Minho tiene razón —. A Newt le tomó un momento descifrar de lo que estaba hablando Thomas. Cuando la pieza en su mente terminó por acomodarse, un click hizo acto de presencia en la misma, al tiempo que captaba que el chico hablaba de las dichosas montañas frente a ellos.

—Alguien aprendió a medir distancias en poco tiempo —un murmuro, nada más. Newt no tenía ánimos de hablar, quizá la emoción inicial que había invadido su cuerpo se había suicidado al vacío de la inseguridad que ya no era capaz de contener.

—O quizá solo quiero creerle a Minho. No lo sé. ¿Crees que el grupo B esté ahí? ¿Crees que ... —la pregunta quedó bailando en el aire. Newt completó el cuestionamiento de manera mental, no pudiendo evitar que una extraña mueca terminara por hacer escala en su expresión.

—No lo sé. Lo sabremos cuando lleguemos —fue una respuesta seca, llana. Durante un momento, Newt se halló tratando de imaginar el segundo exacto en que Thomas había logrado colar a Teresa en su plática. Era como si no existiese nada más que ella en su cabeza. Rodó los ojos y prefirió mirar hacia adelante, justo donde habían divisado lo que casi estaban seguros, era una ciudad.

—Escucha, Newt —Thomas miró al mayor por el rabillo del ojo, con un tono ligeramente suplicante, como si estuviese preparándose para algo.

—Escucho, Tommy —de nuevo rodó los ojos, quería mantener ese tono sarcástico para poder aligerar la carga que se cernía sobre ambos en aquel instante.

—Necesito encontrarla. Necesito saber que está bien —los ojos de Thomas vagaron en la figura de Newt y finalmente, se posaron en la distancia, como si estuviese esperando encontrar el resto de las palabras que se negaban a salir de sus labios— sé que no he sido... —de nuevo una pausa. Thomas no sabía que agregar o como seguir. Aquella había sido la última señal para Newt, quien riendo, finalmente le miró.

—Shank, no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas. De nuevo estamos en una situación difícil. Tommy, lo entiendo —el rubio se mostraba calmado, sereno, era como si hubiese hallado el último resquicio de fuerza de voluntad en su sistema, obligándose a ser el de siempre solo para él.

Thomas soltó un suspiro y pareció agradecer con la mirada por aquella respuesta. Newt solo se limitó a observarlo y grabarse el gesto que el menor le había tirado por aquel instante. Le gustaba verlo así: tranquilo. Si su interior se estaba quebrando a pedazos, se iba a encargar de mantenerlo en pie hasta donde fuera capaz de hacerlo, de nuevo solo por él, solo por Tommy.

[...]

Cuando la noche cayó, el descanso llegó con ella. Los habitantes se habían tendido en la superficie irregular de arena, algunos solo tirados sobre esta, otros devorando la escasa ración de comida que les tocaba.  
A lo lejos aún se podía mirar la ciudad, quizá a un día más de distancia. Horas atrás, se habían encontrado con un par de cranks que les habían dicho que el grupo B había estado en las cercanías, algo no había hecho más que despertar ansiedad en todos los habitantes.

El resto del trayecto había transcurrido en silencio, Thomas no había dicho nada más y Newt parecía estar agradecido por ello. La realidad era que no tenía ánimos de estarle dando vueltas al asunto. No era como si eso fuera más importante que sobrevivir al miertero desierto, seguramente podrían hablar cuando llegaran al maldito refugio, quizá cuando las pruebas de C.R.U.E.L. terminaran, podrían liberarse de todas las preocupaciones y simplemente continuar. Esa era la idea que se planteaba en la cabeza, era la idea que le mantenía cuerdo, bien.

Soltó un suspiro y terminó por llevarse a la boca el último pedacito de la barrita integral que estaba comiendo, dejando que sus pardos vagaran entre la figura de un agotado Thomas hasta el resto del grupo.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes antes de finalmente atreverse a darle un pequeño trago a la bolsa de agua que se cargaba. Las provisiones comenzaban a escasear y quedaba claro que tenían que abastecerse en la ciudad cuanto antes. Disfrutó del líquido bajando por su garganta y finalmente se permitió relajarse; pero la calma momentánea que se había establecido entre todos los presentes, acabó por ser cortada al segundo que el grito desgarrador de una chica se escuchó a la distancia.

Algunos de los shanks se pusieron de pie y dispararon su mirada en todas direcciones, tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía aquello. El rubio no había sido la excepción. Sus ojos pardos vagaron a su alrededor, ligeramente ansioso por la miertera voz de animal a medio morir que soltaba la chica.

Minho fue el primero en soltar algo al respecto, alegando que aquello sonaba igual a Ben o a Alby cuando habían pasado por la transformación. Newt bufó ante eso. Era obvio que no iban a enfrentar penitentes en un lugar como aquel, las criaturas bulbosas vivían a base de alguna plopus pegajosa y las condiciones desérticas no eran lo mejor para ellos. Quizá por ello todos terminaron por ignorar de manera gradual el aullido de la chica.

Cuando retomaron el camino, las sábanas habían dejado de ser necesarias. Todos anduvieron en pequeños grupos ligeramente alejados, dejando de lado el asunto de los equipos en par. Ahora todo era un poquito más rápido, podían andar al paso que marcaba Minho sin demasiado problema.  
Extrañamente, Thomas se había mantenido a su lado, como si después de la pequeña plática que habían tenido horas atrás, todo hubiese comenzado a acomodarse con lentitud. Naturalmente, aquello había terminado por aliviar al rubio, aunque ni siquiera él mismo se hubiese percatado del detalle.

Le hacía falta la cercanía de Thomas, por mucho que se negara a aceptarlo, todo estaba mucho mejor cuando el castaño se hallaba rondándolo, justo como sucedía en el área, cuando los papeles estaban completamente invertidos.  
Quiso reír nada más de recordarlo. Probablemente el calor del desierto le había terminado de quemar el cerebro, o quizá la llamarada ya le había comido las neuronas que le quedaban. En su miertera vida se hubiese llegado a imaginar que terminaría por ser él quien buscara la compañía de Thomas.

Cuando se percató de que sus cavilaciones lo habían envuelto en un total mutismo, que incluso había terminado por ignorar la mirada de Thomas encima suyo, quiso desaparecer. Ahora el confundido parecía él, el tipo de la maquinaria cerebral acelerada parecía haberse clonado para ahora ser un rubio rengo que no hacía más que suspirar.

—La vida se te va a escapar a suspiros, Newtie —Thomas le estaba observando aún, como si no le hubiese importado la mirada asesina que el rubio le había dirigido momentos atrás.

—Lástima, realmente pensaba que llegaría más lejos —quiso añadir algo más, pero sus palabras quedaron al aire al tiempo que los gritos de la chica desaparecieron del ambiente.

Todos los presentes percibieron aquel cambio y no demoraron más que segundos en notar la pequeña construcción que alzaba no muy lejos de donde estaban. Justo frente a la derruida choza, se hallaba una chica, mirándoles fijamente.  
Newt pudo notar los largos cabellos negros meciéndose al aire. Los conocía a la perfección, ni la oscuridad del lugar le hubiese impedido saber que aquella chica, se trataba de Teresa.  
Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar como la ansiedad había terminado por instalarse en la postura de Thomas, quien parecía estar a punto de dejar todo de lado e ir directamente hasta ahí, con ella.

—¿Creen que haya sido ella quien había estado gritando? —Sartén había terminado por aparecer justo detrás de ellos, interrumpiendo la incómoda atmosfera que ya se había creado de por medio.

—O quizá estaba torturando a una pobre chica y solo la mató cuando vio que nos acercábamos —. El tono de broma que Minho había utilizado le había hecho creer que el shank realmente no tenía ni un pelo de seriedad. Daba igual, Newt no tenía ánimos de responder aquello, no cuando Thomas ya estaba dejando los morrales de lado para ir hasta donde se encontraba la chica —. Muy bien ¿Quién quiere ir a encontrarse con esa linda jovencita?

—Yo voy —la ansiedad había vibrado en el tono que empleó el castaño. Incluso Minho había observado a su amigo, esperando que aquello fuese una sugerencia tirada solamente como broma: pero Thomas estaba hablando en serio.

—Estaba bromeando, garlopo. Vamos a ir todos, podría tener un ejército de ninjas psicóticas escondido en esa choza —Minho no había abandonado el tono de sarcasmo, y Newt había terminado por dedicarle una mirada inquisidora en consecuencia —Bien, vamos.

El líder no había dicho más, no cuando ya había comenzado a caminar hacia adelante sin esperar una respuesta de su pequeño grupo de decisión.

—¡No! —Thomas alzó la voz de un momento a otro, logrando que la mirada de los ahí presentes terminara por clavarse en él —. No, ustedes quédense aquí. Yo iré a hablar con ella. Podría ser una trampa. Sería una idiotez que fuéramos todos juntos.

Newt le observó detenidamente. Claramente podía notar como el pecho de Thomas subía y bajaba por lo errática que era su respiración por aquel instante. Él _de verdad_ quería ir a solas a ese lugar. Arrugó el entrecejo y no pudo evitar extender la diestra para sujetar el hombro del menor con suavidad. Los ojos color miel pasaron de la figura de la chica hasta el rostro de Newt, quien le estaba observando con preocupación.

—Tommy, no vas a ir solo ahí. Eso claramente pinta como una trampa —. Con las cejas arrugadas y una expresión cargada de seriedad, el rubio había dictado su sentencia, como si realmente esperara que sus palabras aún fuesen capaces de influir en las decisiones de Thomas.

—Solo investigaré. Si hay algo raro gritaré pidiendo ayuda. Además si es una trampa, es mejor uno a todos ¿No lo crees? —de nuevo esa actitud desafiante, esa misma que el rubio recordaba perfectamente desde que Thomas había asumido la misión de sacarlos del Laberinto.

—Es una reverenda estupidez. Iré contigo, las probabilidades entre dos son mejores a...

—Necesito hacer esto solo, Newt. No voy a arriesgar a nadie más, mucho menos a ti —. La seriedad de las palabras del menor había logrado descolocar al rubio. Parpadeó ligeramente contrariado al tiempo que el castaño subía la diestra hasta la mano que aún mantenía sobre él. Sintió el apretón que ocurrió a continuación y terminó por perderse una vez más en los ojos ambarinos del chico.

Durante un segundo, el rubio sintió el deseo de besarlo, probablemente estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero el silbido que Minho soltó por ese instante, le hizo recordar que no estaban solos.   
El silencio que se estableció entre ambos solo fue interrumpido por una pequeña sonrisa, misma que murió al instante que Thomas apartó el agarre del rubio, para finalmente, dirigirse hasta donde se hallaba la pequeña construcción. 

Newt le observó sin perder detalle de ello. La chica parecía tener los brazos cruzados mientras observaba directamente a Thomas, como si estuviese esperando que justamente aquello sucediera. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras la ansiedad comenzaba a subir lentamente por su sistema. Estaba siendo un simple espectador, esperando a que todo anduviera bien aun cuando estaban en un miertero desierto con Teresa gritando como loca durante más de dos horas. O Teresa matando a alguien. Quizá Minho tenía razón.   
Arrugó el entrecejo al segundo que fue capaz de notar como la figura de la chica se daba la media vuelta e ingresaba a la derruida choza. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Thomas no fuese tan pescado como para seguirla, pero más demoró en pensarlo que en notar como el castaño se perdía de igual manera por la entrada del lugar.

Aquello fue todo. Soltó un gruñido al aire y le dirigió una rápida mirada al ex encargado de los corredores.

—Newt, no estés pensando en....

No escuchó el final. Abandonó el morral sobre la arena del lugar antes de finalmente, dirigirse al maldito lugar por donde Thomas había desaparecido. Trampa o no, no iba a permitir que algo le ocurriese al castaño.

Fueron pocos metros. Durante el trayecto fue capaz de percibir el latir alocado que se instalaba en su pecho haciendo compañía a la errática respiración que ya se cargaba de momento. Estaba imaginando más de mil escenarios en su cabeza, y ninguno terminaba bien. Con C.R.U.E.L. nada podía terminar bien. Cada paso dado, incluso casi cada decisión tomada, parecía estar meticulosamente calculada.

Se detuvo al segundo que fue capaz de percibir la escasa luz mortecina que se fugaba por una de las destartaladas ventanas de la choza. Estiró un poco el cuello y pudo notar la puerta por la que Thomas había ingresado momentos atrás, mientras seguía a Teresa. Apretó los labios y caminó hasta esta, pero terminó por detener sus pasos al segundo que las voces llegaron a él con claridad: eran Thomas y Teresa, ambos estaban conversando. Era una charla de una vía, cortada, incluso casi podía jurar que la chica estaba llorando. Contuvo la respiración durante un instante y redujo la velocidad.

—Teresa, desde que te llevaron no he dejado de pensar en ti, yo...

El flujo de palabras se interrumpió al segundo que finalmente pudo mirar al interior del lugar. La escena que le recibió fue un maldito deja vú. De nuevo su mente viajó hacia atrás, hacia el área, hacia el sótano de la Finca, hacia el segundo en que Thomas y Teresa se habían besado justo frente a él.   
Retrocedió dos pasos y terminó por llevarse la diestra a los labios. No quiso escuchar más, no quiso observar más. Sus pies volvieron a moverse, como si su cuerpo hubiese entrado en modo automático una vez más. Esta vez no existía un vacío en su pecho, esta vez no habían lágrimas en sus ojos. Esta vez el golpe había sido limpio, como si su ser entero se hubiese estado preparando para recibir la puñalada final desde tiempo atrás. Era la confirmación de todo el temor que había comenzado a acumular en su sistema desde la primera vez que Thomas le había alejado de él. El _¿por qué?_ ya no se repetía en su cabeza, en realidad, estaba en blanco. No había sonido alguno a su alrededor, el ulular del viento era un suave murmullo en la lejanía. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para proporcionarle el ambiente ideal para caerse a pedazos.

Sus pasos se detuvieron a unos pocos metros de la choza, permitiéndose finalmente el mirar hacia atrás. Thomas había abandonado la construcción y corría a toda velocidad en su dirección. Durante un breve segundo pensó que quizá, solo quizá, iba detrás suyo. Quizá solo quizá, iba a tomarle en brazos y decirle que aquella miertera cosa solo había sido una trampa más. Quizá, solo quizá...

Pero estaba equivocado.

Thomas le pasó de largo, como si ni siquiera hubiese reparado en su presencia. El castaño corrió y no miró atrás. Algo finalmente se removió en el interior del rubio, haciéndole entender de un tajo todo lo que acababa de pasar. El aire le pareció más denso, el frío le caló el cuerpo. El tiempo recuperó su andar natural.

Newt simplemente cerró los ojos antes de sentir como finalmente perdía la batalla, al tiempo que la primera lágrima se suicidaba al vacío.


	6. Capítulo 4

Comer, caminar, dormir. Después del extraño encuentro que Thomas había tenido con Teresa y de la advertencia que esta le había hecho, se habían establecido una rutina de manera tácita. La ciudad estaba lejos, les tomaría probablemente un día más de camino el poder llegar.

Newt había dejado todo en manos de Minho, esta vez siquiera se había atrevido a acercarse a Thomas, no después del encuentro con la chica. Mantenía su distancia, contaba mentalmente los metros que le separaban del castaño. No podía verlo a la cara, y a Thomas poco parecía importarle el detalle. El chico estaba muchísimo más sumido en su mundo, en su silencio, en su soledad. Nadie pasaba por alto el hecho, pero tampoco, no era como si aquello pudiese importunar. Después de todo ¿Qué podía importar?

El calor del desierto, la escasez de alimento. Aquello era lo que terminaba por inundar la mente del rubio, era lo que le hacía pensar de manera rápida sin detenerse a examinar la plopus que se guardaba desde lo que había visto en aquella choza. Si bien, Minho en algún momento se había acercado a él para corroborar las palabras de Thomas, Newt se había limitado a mirarle de mala gana y a asentir ante lo que decía.

No quería hablar, no necesitaba hablar. Quería mantener eso dentro, enterrado, fuera del alcance de sus pensamientos, no quería repasarlo, no como cuando sucedió en el área, solo quería dar un paso hacia adelante y cortar todo de tajo.

Cuando el cielo sobre sus cabezas se tiñó de gris y las nubes comenzaron a bramar a la distancia, terminaron por acelerar el paso. La ciudad no podía estar lejos, ya no a ese punto. Estaban cansados, al borde de sus propios límites. Durante aquellas últimas horas nadie dijo nada, Newt se limitó a caminar justo atrás de donde yacía Minho, como si este acomodara su paso para él, acortando distancias, echándole una mirada de vez en cuando.   
Newt no podía evitar maldecirse un poco hacia sus adentros, odiando al asiático por conocerlo tan bien, por tratar de mantenerse ahí aun cuando no lo había solicitado. De todas las cosas que podían suceder por aquel instante, probablemente la que menos necesitaba era pasar un momento de maricas con su amigo.

Detuvieron su andar cuando un viejo apareció en su camino, aunque Thomas fue quien terminó por tomar la iniciativa, la breve charla no acabó más que en un tétrico escenario que nadie quiso comentar. El aire se tornaba cada vez más denso, la arena les obstruía la visión, si tenían que llegar a la ciudad, tenían que hacerlo ya.

El primer destello sobre la arena le hizo casi saltar en su lugar. Un trueno sonó en la lejanía y Newt supo que aquello había sido la campana de salida. Sus pies se movieron por mera inercia y echó a correr el largo trecho que tenía por delante: Thomas, tenía que hallar a Thomas. Sus pardos viajaron a su alrededor, distinguió un par de figuras conocidas, a Aris, lo que quedaba de Winston. Los rayos comenzaron a aterrizar en todas direcciones, el sonido desapareció de un momento a otro. Se desesperó cuando dejó de escuchar, cuando no pudo siquiera saber si estaba gritando o si lo hacían los demás. Distinguió a Minho adelante, tomando el mando, guiando al resto de los habitantes. Recuperó el aire y maldijo su cojera. Un nuevo rayo cayó cercano a él, haciéndole tropezar en consecuencia para acabar de rodillas sobre la arena. Sintió la superficie irregular sobre sus palmas y alzó la mirada para observar el horrible escenario que le rodeaba por aquel instante: los habitantes corriendo, rayos cayendo sin patrón aparente, calcinando a más de uno en su camino.   
Fueron unas manos sobre su cintura las que le pusieron de pie, logrando que sus pardos buscaran frenéticamente al dueño de la sensación que le embargó por aquel instante: Thomas. El castaño estaba ahí, junto a él, empujándole, echándole hacia adelante, obligándole a ganarle terreno a la tormenta que se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

Newt no quiso pensar, o mejor dicho, no le importó hacerlo. Podía notar la figura del larcho a su lado, podía notar a Minho no muy lejos de ellos. Por muy egoísta que sonara, aquello le llegó a parecer perfecto por aquel instante. No quería mirar hacia atrás, no cuando sabía que solo encontraría carmín y a la mitad de sus amigos muertos. Newt solo miraba a su lado, a Thomas. En un impulso de momento quiso extender la mano, asegurarse de que él estaba ahí, pero sus planes fracasaron al segundo que un rayo le cortó el camino y le obligó a separarse del ex corredor. La desesperación le embargó casi de inmediato. Se sintió tan pequeño, tan tonto, tan inútil. Continuó corriendo por puro acto de reflejo, observando el primer edificio que se alzaba a la distancia, marcando el sitio seguro que le esperaba al final, en la meta. 

Tragó con dificultad, cerró los ojos, repasó el rostro con su antebrazo para limpiar la arena. Tropezó de nuevo cuando un rayo cayó cerca de su posición, lanzándole al piso, obligándole a tragar arena de por medio. Esta vez fueron las manos de Aris las que le ayudaron a recuperarse, a impulsarse hacia adelante. El instinto de supervivencia le embargó, recuperó el aire en sus pulmones y echó a correr los últimos metros que le separaban de la construcción. Cuando finalmente se halló en la penumbra del interior del lugar, no pudo evitar doblarse a la mitad en búsqueda de recuperar el aliento. Todo aquello se cortó al segundo que se irguió con prisa y trató de distinguir la figura familiar en el interior del edificio. Thomas no estaba, Thomas aún no había llegado.   
Como si le hubiese faltado la razón por un instante, Newt volvió a aproximarse hacia la salida, sintiendo como una mano le tomaba del brazo y le impedía abandonar el edificio. Le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación a Sartén, quien tan solo le cuestionaba en silencio.

Si tenía que volver ahí afuera para buscar a Thomas, lo haría.

Debatió su mirada un par de segundos con la del ex cocinero, poco antes de deshacerse de su agarre dispuesto a abandonar el edificio, pero sus planes quedaron abandonados al segundo en que Thomas apareció en su campo de visión, cargando a rastras a Minho. Newt se precipitó para ayudarle. El olor a carne quemada inundó sus fosas nasales y no tuvo que ser un genio para adivinar lo que había sucedido con su amigo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y permitió que su mirada se trasladara de Minho a Thomas. Fue un rápido análisis en silencio, como si le escaneara con algún aparato que vagamente podía recordar en su memoria: pero el castaño estaba bien. Aquello le hizo sentir mal en muchos aspectos, empezando porque su asiático amigo parecía haber salido de una barbacoa humana.   
Soltando un suspiro, abandonó sus ideas egoístas, dedicándose a observar el resto de la construcción en silencio. Cuando miró hacia afuera, pudo notar que la tormenta ya había comenzado a caer de manera tal, que llegó a pensar que el cielo se estaba quebrando y dejándose ir en el desierto. Bien, no le importó, no cuando la cabeza le punzaba y siquiera era capaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Buscando un lugar donde echarse, Newt finalmente dejó que el cansancio le consumiera. En algún punto fue capaz de notar como el resto de los habitantes se congregaba en un extraño montoncito humano, como si de unos cuantos gatitos recién nacidos se trataran y estuviesen buscando calor. Le restó importancia a la imagen y apoyó la espalda contra una destruida pared, bastante lejos del primer larcho, pero no lo suficiente para hacer notar que estaba evitando el contacto.  
Hizo un repaso mental, contó las cabezas a su alrededor, recordó los nombres de los que vio perecer bajo los rayos de la tormenta. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar en silencio. Había convivido dos años con todos esos larchos, los conocía, sabía sus nombres y ahora, no eran más que recuerdos en su memoria.

[...]

Newt no supo en qué momento se dejó vencer por el cansancio, pero cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que pudo notar fue que la lluvia comenzaba a ceder en el exterior del lugar. La luz del sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, bañando con un tenue resplandor el interior del destruido edificio. De nuevo volvió a hacer un repaso mental de los habitantes caídos: esta vez contó once cabezas, habían perdido a siete en el desierto y otros tres habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Sintió el peso extra sobre sus hombros y se perdió en aquel pensamiento. No era solo caminar por el desierto, no era solo sobrevivir a una manada de cranks, era superar las adversidades del mundo que no recordaba, era tratar de pelear contra algo que no podía entender.  
  
Sintió una arcada por aquel instante y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Cuando sus parpados se separaron, fue capaz de notar la mirada color miel perdiéndose en su figura: Thomas estaba despierto.

—¿Estás bien? —Newt pudo percibir la duda en el tono de voz del castaño, arrojándole directo al precipicio de su inseguridad, haciéndole olvidar que se hallaba peleando con su _yo_ interno respecto a las muertes de sus compañeros.

—¿Bien? —quiso reír ante la pregunta. Después de todo lo sucedido el castaño solo podía preguntar aquello. Claro, si podía considerarse una victoria el estar vivo, probablemente la respuesta sería afirmativa. La cortina de silencio se dejó caer al segundo que los pasos de Thomas acortaron la distancia entre ellos. El calor del cuerpo ahora a su lado, le hizo casi saltar del susto. Los ojos color miel observándole en calma a la espera de una respuesta ante el cuestionamiento, le robaron una vez más las palabras—. Estamos vivos, eso es lo que importa.

El gesto que se dibujó en los labios del castaño casi le hizo dudar de su respuesta. Pudo notar como el menor elevaba la mano, como la deslizaba hasta su rodilla. Sintió la calidez de las yemas ajenas traspasando los raídos pantalones, dándole alivio con un pequeño masaje sobre su piel tostada. Era como si Thomas, su Thomas, estuviese ahí de nuevo, con él. Bastó aquello para que Newt sonriera y recuperara la calma. Necesitaba eso, necesitaba un gesto de parte del menor para volver a buscar la fuerza que aun desconocía que existía en él. Durante un largo minuto, el rubio deseó que aquello perdurara, que las miradas en silencio fueran eternas, que sus inseguridades murieran en la sonrisa que apenas y comenzaba a asomarse en el rostro lleno de arena del castaño. Cerró los ojos y un suspiro le robó el aliento. Fue en aquel momento en que finalmente percibió la mano de Thomas escalando por su pierna, buscando su propia diestra que descansaba sin fuerza sobre uno de sus muslos.   
  
Cuando Newt abrió los ojos de nuevo, fue la mirada de confusión de Thomas la que le recibió. Era como si el menor dudara de sus acciones, como si aquel gesto entre ellos fuera tan anormal que se negara a continuar con ello. El rubio se limitó a apretar los labios y a tratar de complementar la acción, pero contrario a lo que su cerebro y su deseo dictaron, terminó por apartar la mano, como si el tacto de la piel del menor le hubiese quemado por aquel instante.  
Parpadeó confundido y trató de recuperar el agarre perdido, pero de nueva cuenta, sus acciones solo quedaron en deseos. Sus músculos se tornaron rígidos, su cabeza giró hacia el otro lado. Se estaba _obligando_ a evitar a Thomas. ¿Cómo era aquello posible?

Fue el suspiro a su lado el que finalmente rompió la tensión. Thomas se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta donde se hallaba Minho, quien apenas tiraba un grito extraño, producto de las heridas que portaba en la piel por aquel instante.   
Newt quiso ponerse de pie, quiso seguir a Thomas y asegurarse de que su amigo se hallaba con bien, pero nuevamente su cuerpo dejó de responder, obligándole a quedarse anclado a ese lugar. Era como si por momentos perdiera la movilidad, como si el deseo de estar con Thomas activara una palanca que le _impidiese_ acercarse a él. Apretó los labios, quiso hablar, pero se encontró con el cese de su voz. La desesperación quiso hacer mella en sus pensamientos, la sola idea de pensarse condicionado le comenzó a enloquecer lentamente. Eso no podía estar pasando, él _no_ _quería_ alejarse de Thomas, no al menos hasta ese grado. Le parecía estúpido el tomar de base lo que había acontecido para olvidar el laberinto. No, aunque Thomas parecía haber olvidado todo el sentimiento que ambos consumaron en el pasado, no pretendía alejarse de él. Newt sabía que aun podía permanecer ahí, para el castaño, como un amigo. Él **quería** ayudarle a seguirse manteniendo de pie, unido. Si le odiaba, si ahora quería a Teresa, eso no tenía por qué afectar sus convicciones. Él tenía que empujar a Thomas hacia adelante.

Arrugó el entrecejo y un gemido ahogado de desesperación hizo acto de presencia en sus labios. Sus miembros le respondieron una vez más, se obligó a ponerse de pie y a estar a nada de dirigir sus pasos hacia Thomas, pero la fue la voz sobre sus cabezas la que le hizo frenar de lleno sus acciones al preciso instante en que un crank caía de manera literal, de los pisos superiores, extendiendo los brazos y esperando aplausos por la acrobacia recién efectuada.

—Me llamo Jorge, y yo soy el crank que manda en este lugar.

[...]

Newt se había quedado rezagado con el resto del grupo. Después de la pequeña exhibición de estupidez por parte de Minho al desafiar al crank, Thomas se las había ingeniado para persuadirlo y concederles más tiempo. Tras aquel discurso, ambos —Thomas y Jorge—, habían desaparecido por un largo pasillo, dejándole a él y a los habitantes a la merced del resto del grupo de cranks, quienes les amenazaban con armas tan oxidadas, que Newt pensaba que si alguna cosa de esas les atravesaba, morirían de una infección antes de que de alguna herida.  
Se mantuvo de pie, rígido, justo a un lado del asiático. Observó con detenimiento a su alrededor, todos parecían estar sucios, pero no consumidos. Esos cranks no se parecían en nada a los que él recordaba haber visto en la base de C.R.U.E.L. Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando una chica sumamente llamativa apareció en su campo de visión. Era bonita, tenía el cabello largo, brilloso, como si las tormentas de arena no hubiesen pasado nunca a través de ella.

La castaña solo le sonrió y arqueó una ceja en complemento al gesto. Newt se limitó a desviar la mirada y a volver a analizar el pasillo por el que Thomas había desaparecido minutos atrás.

—No va a morirse, Newt, no es tan garlopo —la voz de Minho le hizo volver la mirada hacia él. Aunque el asiático tenía medio gesto de dolor dibujado en el rostro, la broma continuaba asomando en el medio de sus rasgados ojos.

—Estamos rodeados y amenazan nuestras vidas, te juro que no estoy pensando si a Tommy se lo larchan ahí adentro —mentira, Newt destilaba preocupación en el medio de cada palabra que soltaba, y Minho no había hecho más que reír ante ese hecho tan evidente.

—Estás pensando en él veintitrés horas de las veinticuatro del día. La hora restante solo pareces plopus de vaca ausente. ¿Quieres dejar de tratar de mentirme? —arqueando una ceja, el asiático finalmente había extendido la sonrisa en su rostro, como si con aquella plática estuviese tratando de cortar la tensión que se alzaba en el ambiente. Después de todo, solo era en tono confidencial, solo eran ellos dos, ignorando al resto del grupo que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban.

—¿Quieren dejar de susurrarse cosas como un par de enamorados? O bueno, quizá quieran gritarlo para que el resto de nosotros lo escuchemos y tengamos más motivos para matarles —fue uno de los cranks en las líneas enemigas el que llamó la atención de Newt, haciéndole callar al acto y olvidar la plopus que iba a soltarle a Minho a modo de respuesta.

Daba igual. Lo que menos quería pensar en ese instante, era que su vida pendía de un hilo y que él solo estaba atento al segundo en que Thomas regresara con bien. Realmente no sabía en qué punto había sucedido aquello, ignoraba cuando había dejado de lado las acciones de Thomas y los efectos que producían en él. Quería pasar por alto el vacío en su pecho, el recuerdo de todo lo que había acontecido entre ambos. Se obligaba a centrarse en mantenerse con vida, en tratar de hacer lo mismo con el castaño y si le era posible, con Minho y el resto de los habitantes. Quería perder la esencia de sus deseos, desajenarse de los sentimientos devastadores que consumían su sistema tan solo para concentrarse en mantener al resto de pie. Quizá el tatuaje en su nuca no estaba equivocado, quizá él realmente era ese nexo entre Thomas, Minho y el resto de los habitantes. Quizá solo debía ser un peón, el que les impulsara a salir con vida de aquel lugar. El pensamiento le tranquilizó. Tenía algo más en lo que enfocarse, podía olvidar las acciones tan extrañas del castaño.

Cerró los ojos y se volvió a perder en la idea, poco antes de finalmente escuchar como Thomas y el otro crank arribaban en la habitación.   
Los pardos de Newt se centraron rápidamente en el par. Las palabras se dejaron ir cuando el crank tomó el mando del asunto. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue que les darían de comer, pero que a Minho le cortarían un dedo de cada mano. El aliento le abandonó por aquel instante, casi por mero acto de inercia, regresó su mirada hacia el asiático, quien observaba a Jorge como si aquello que acababa de soltar, no fuese algo más que una broma. Fueron las manos de Newt sobre los brazos de su amigo lo que logró frenar otro acto de estupidez por parte de este.

—Shank, no —no tenía palabras, Newt estaba tan confundido como el resto de los habitantes, pero sabía de antemano que si Minho atacaba al crank de nombre Jorge, todo acabaría por irse a la plopus antes de que siquiera tuviesen una oportunidad.

Los músculos de Minho se tensaron debajo de sus yemas. Newt hundió sus dedos en la piel del mayor como acto de reflejo, esperando que los ánimos de su amigo mermaran con aquel simple movimiento. Fueron los ojos del asiático viajando del crank hasta el rubio, lo que realmente logró frenar sus acciones. Minho le cuestionaba en silencio, como si realmente Newt tuviese la culpa de mantenerlo ahí sin poder partirle la cara a golpes al otro. Pero el rubio comprendía a la perfección la situación y no hacía más que negar con suma suavidad ante las acciones de su amigo.   
Cuando el pecho de Minho finalmente se relajó, Newt suavizó su agarre.

Bajo las instrucciones de Jorge, el resto de los cranks terminó por retirarse, ante el firme aviso de volverse a reunir en unas cuantas horas en un lugar que hasta ese momento Newt, daba por desconocido. Realmente no prestaba atención, no cuando tenía que controlar a la bestia interior que crecía en la personalidad del asiático y que a cada segundo, amenazaba con dejarlos sin oportunidades.

—No voy a matarlo, no ahora —Minho pareció leerle el pensamiento, solicitándole de muda manera que le soltase de una buena vez. Newt solo negó ante aquello, notando como la bonita chica tomaba lugar a unos cuantos pasos de donde ambos se encontraban.

—¿En serio? Hazle algo y veremos quien muere primero —la castaña cogió la palabra, jugueteando con una pequeña navaja entre sus delgadas manos.

Newt quiso pasar por alto ese detalle. Realmente no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo en silencio con su amigo. A ese punto solo pensaba en comida y en continuar adelante, con vida, si es que aquello podía llegar a ser posible. Apartó el agarre que hasta ese momento había mantenido en uno de los brazos de Minho y observó a Thomas en silencio. El castaño parecía tomar nota de la escena que se suscitaba frente a él, como si realmente no estuviese dispuesto a participar en ella. Newt cerró los ojos una vez más y dejó ir un suspiro fuera de sus labios.

—¿Tú eres el líder? —de nuevo la dulce voz de la chica cortó el silencio instaurado en el lugar. Los pardos de Newt se abrieron y toda su atención se centró en la plática que Brenda tenía con Thomas por aquel segundo.

—No, es el tipo al que acabas de amenazar.

—¿En serio? Yo habría jurado que tú eres el líder. Tienes más aspecto de líder —la chica sonrió y Thomas pareció perder el hilo de la conversación cuando desvió la mirada ¿Apenado? Newt se mantuvo en silencio, observando la escena como si aquello estuviese suscitándose en una pantalla y él solo estuviese sentado en una butaca lejana.

—¿Gracias? Yo también te hubiera señalado a ti y a no a Jorge —la pena se pintó en el rostro del castaño por aquel instante. Un leve tono carmín amenazó con invadir sus mejillas. Y Newt, Newt solo estaba anclado al piso, como si tratara de no prestar atención a lo que sucedía a un metro de su posición.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Brenda ignoró todo a su alrededor, poniéndose de puntitas y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Thomas.

—Me gustas.

Thomas tragó saliva con dificultad. Algo dentro de Newt se activó en ese instante. Recordaba esa mirada, recordaba esos gestos, esa tensión, esa incomodidad. Recordaba cuando Thomas se ponía rojo hasta las orejas, recordaba perfectamente esas expresiones porque hacía mucho tiempo, Thomas se las había dedicado a él. Y ahora, el problema, era que se las dedicaba a esa crank. 


	7. Capítulo 5

Caminaron por entre los edificios de la ciudad, buscando la poca sombra que estos podían brindarles en el medio del asfixiante sol del día.

Brenda iba a la delantera, guiándolos sin siquiera reparar si todo el grupo de habitantes le seguía el paso. Detrás de ella iba Thomas seguido por el resto de los habitantes. Rezagado al final de la línea, se hallaba Newt, con Minho, y más atrás aun, Jorge.

Newt ya no quería pensar. Estaba cansado de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de todo lo que se tenía que obligar a ignorar. Thomas parecía no prestar atención, parecía haber olvidado a Teresa y centrar su atención en la bonita chica que tenía delante de las narices. Era como si realmente el castaño estuviese buscando olvidar de principio a fin todo lo que había acontecido en el laberinto. Algo dentro de él gritaba por una tregua, por un descanso. No podía continuar estirando su razón, luchando contra el vacío en su pecho. En algún momento tenía que quebrarse, en algún momento tenía que ceder, pero el rubio se aferraba a la idea que se había establecido, a tratar de ser el vínculo, el nexo, el pegamento. No podía repetir lo que había hecho en el laberinto, no podía dejarse ir en el cúmulo de pensamientos negativos que amenazaban con abordar su cabeza. No, Newt ya no iba a permitirse ser ese shank inútil que se dejaba ir en la desesperación. Tenía que ser mejor.

—Bah, ni es tan bonita —Minho habló de repente, rompiendo el silencio que se hacía al final de la fila, sabiéndose lo suficientemente lejos de Brenda como para expresarse de esa manera.

—Estamos en el medio del desierto en una ciudad de cranks, y solo andas pensando si la shank es bonita. ¿Es en serio? —Newt no quería sonar acusador, solo estaba cansado. Sus muros comenzaban a tener nuevas fisuras, como si aquello llegase a ser posible.

—A nuestro Tommy parece importarle. No es justo, se queda con todas las shanks —si Minho quería bromear, aquella había sido la peor decisión que hubiese podido tomar por ese instante. Los pasos de Newt se detuvieron un segundo, el rubio apretó los dientes y no demoró mucho más en continuar. Minho casi pareció arrepentirse al instante, probablemente, aquel había sido el peor tema que pudo escoger.

—Thomas tendrá un harem y nosotros tendremos comida, es un buen trato —Newt forzó una sonrisa en sus labios. Sus dedos cosquilleaban, su corazón latía con fuerza. Durante un segundo pensó que el aire se tornó denso, que el calor era insoportable. Cerró los ojos y volvió a apresurar el paso _. Tenía_ que ignorar eso. _Tenía_ que ignorar lo que se reventaba en su pecho, lo que le hacía perder el equilibrio emocional que luchaba por mantener en ese instante.

—Newt —la voz de Minho sonó lejana, Newt se obligaba a caminar, a ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No fue sino hasta que la mano del asiático sobre su brazo le trajo a la realidad, haciendo que sus pardos conectaran con la mirada de su amigo.

—Sí, bueno, ese es mi nombre. Me alegra saber que después de dos años aún puedas recordarlo. Pensé que el rayo había cocinado tus neuronas —el rubio simplemente rodó los ojos y movió el brazo en un vago intento de lograr que el asiático le soltara, pero eso no ocurrió.

—¿Quieres dejar de actuar como pescado? —los ojos de Minho continuaban acechándole, amenazando con robar la verdad de sus labios. Newt se sintió más pequeño de repente, como si realmente, estuviese a punto de quebrarse frente a la persona menos indicada.

—Glu, glu —la voz le tembló, el sarcasmo en su mirada amenazó con desaparecer. Durante un segundo se halló deseando estar en el laberinto para entregarse de nuevo a su estupidez.

—¿Quieren dejar de jugar ahí atrás? —fue la voz de Brenda llegando desde adelante lo que interrumpió la tensa escena entre ambos. Minho soltó a Newt casi al acto, como si la piel del rubio le hubiese quemado por un instante. Newt no le miró, simplemente continuó con su camino, bajando los escalones de la extraña estación subterránea a la que habían arribado.

Todos se acomodaron en el pasillo al tiempo que la chica se perdía unos momentos, en una habitación de la que Newt, no reparó demasiado.   
Thomas había quedado al inicio de la fila, lejos de él. Minho se había posicionado de nuevo a su costado, en completo silencio. Newt agradeció de manera mental el gesto al tiempo que sus pardos se perdían en la figura del larcho al otro extremo del pasillo.  
Como si Thomas hubiese percibido ese gesto, terminó por alzar la cabeza, conectando su mirada de color miel con la de Newt. El menor tenía las cejas arrugadas, una fina capa de sudor perlaba su frente. Había arena cubriendo sus castaños cabellos y los lunares desaparecían en el medio de algunas manchas de lodo.

El rubio simplemente sonrió. Thomas le devolvió el gesto y estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero la presencia de Brenda frenó sus acciones, haciendo que el menor volviese a tomar asiento en el suelo. ¿Aquello tenía que sorprenderle? Newt simplemente desvió la mirada y clavó su atención en la lata que la chica le ofrecía de momento. Las tripas le rugían y probablemente, los celos debían llegar a ser su menor preocupación por aquel instante.

—Creo que esto es mejor que la comida que Sartén preparaba en el área —con la boca llena de frijoles, Minho había vuelto a hablar, logrando que la vista de Newt se perdiera durante un segundo en la descuidada figura de su amigo.

—Que no te escuche o hará que te comas esa lata por el trasero —el rubio simplemente rodó los ojos y le dio el primer bocado a la salchicha fría que tenía en una de las manos. Aquello le supo a gloria, casi suspiró de puro gusto.

Minho volvió a reír con la boca llena, ocasionando que el rubio desviara la mirada y volviese a centrar su atención en Thomas. Esta vez, el chico lucía animado, Brenda se había sentado a su lado, a una distancia que a él, le parecía escasa. Conversaban, sonreía. Desde su lugar podía percibir claramente la mirada que la chica le echaba al menor y como Thomas, desviaba la propia llevándose una mano al cabello. Ese gesto de nuevo. Newt apretó los labios y terminó por centrar su atención en la lata de frijoles que tenía en la mano. ¿Cuánto más iba a ser capaz de ignorar las cosas a su alrededor? Debió mandar a la plopus a Thomas desde el laberinto, debió seguir su objetivo, debió mantenerse al margen y conformarse con la amistad del castaño cuando él aún podía decidir en su relación. Ahora, tenía que obligarse a tomar ese camino, a olvidar que en un momento de idiotez se había permitido dejar que los sentimientos afloraran, que le hicieran aferrarse a Thomas y hacerlo una parte demasiado importante en su vida.  
En resumen, había sido su culpa.   
  
—Hacen una terrible pareja —con la boca sin frijoles y limpiando la lata con la cuchara, Minho había vuelto a hablar, esta vez, sin lograr que el rubio subiera la mirada para enfocarse en él—. Nuestro larchito era más animado cuando estaba contigo —esta vez un codo fue a parar en un costado de Newt, quien deseó que su amigo se callara y olvidara los intentos de hacerle sentir mejor.

—¿Te das cuenta de la garlopada que estás diciendo? Te recuerdo que estamos luchando en un desierto para sobrevivir y para...

—No me vengas con mamadas, Newt. Podré ser pescado pero no estoy ciego. ¿En serio te vas a creer que no me doy cuenta? ¡Shuck! Realmente eres más retrasado que Thomas —llevándose el resto de los frijoles extraídos de la lata justo hacia los labios, Minho había cambiado su expresión burlesca a una de sincera preocupación.

Perfecto, aquello llegaba a coronarse como la cereza del pastel de plopus que se estaba tragando por aquel instante. Newt no quería hacerlo, de verdad no. Tenía que romperle la cara a Minho para que comprendiera. Estaba enfrentando que Thomas le había hecho a un lado de un día a otro para centrarse en el maravilloso cuerpo femenino. Por primera vez el pensamiento le carcomió internamente, le hizo apretar los labios al tiempo que finalmente, sus ojos se cristalizaban.

—¿Sabes qué? Vete a la plopus, shank —aquello fue todo. Newt bajó la mirada y se concentró en la lata vacía que por aquel segundo, tenía entre las manos. Pudo notar el pequeño temblor en su agarre, en sus dedos, en sus manos. Encajó las uñas en la envoltura de papel, sonrió cuando notó que se rompía y las letras se distorsionaban en consecuencia.

La cuenta regresiva inició. Primero Teresa. Luego el desierto, sus amigos muertos, cranks. Luego la ciudad, y finalmente, Brenda. Se sintió al borde de un precipicio, como si de un lado le empujaran, le obligaran a saltar mientras él, se aferraba a las rocas, negándose a caer al abismo delante de él. No era culpa de nadie, no era culpa de Thomas. Volvió a repetirse que todo aquello se debía a la decisión estúpida que había tomado, que aquello no eran más que emociones que tenía que tragarse y olvidar, que Thomas siempre estaría ahí y que él debía estar para Thomas, sin importar su título: amante, novio, amigo, conocido.   
El cálido tacto sobre su brazo le hizo volver la mirada: Minho de nuevo. Era como si el shank tuviera la resolución de sacarle la verdad para después, encargarse de mantenerlo de pie. Bueno, eso hacían los amigos, ¿no? Aunque Minho lo estaba haciendo de manera terrible para su gusto.

Newt solo bufó ante ello, logrando que el asiático sonriera en consecuencia. Cuando finalmente halló las palabras en su cabeza para reprocharle las mamadas en las que se estaba metiendo, la explosión en el pasillo le hizo desistir. Gritos, el techo colapsándose. Newt se puso de pie de inmediato al tiempo que buscaba a Thomas con desesperación. La cortina de humo apenas y le permitió divisar la figura del castaño al otro lado del pasillo de los escombros. Brenda le halaba, luchando por alejarlo del techo que no dejaba de colapsar.   
Las piernas de Newt se movieron por impulso, quiso correr, atravesar los escombros, llegar a Thomas, pero cuando el techo finalmente cayó, fue Minho quien le apartó sin mirar atrás.

[ ... ]

Newt parpadeó, confundido. El polvo y los escombros reinaban en su campo de visión, tosía con fuerza en un vago intento por recuperar el aliento. Escuchaba las voces de los demás habitantes a su alrededor, incluyendo a Jorge, quien empezaba a dar instrucciones a diestra y siniestra. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y trató de recuperar la visión. Volvió a toser mientras se aproximaba a los escombros de lo que había sido el túnel: no había manera de llegar al otro lado. Thomas había quedado completamente atrapado en aquel oscuro y lúgubre lugar... Con Brenda.  
Apretó los labios y volvió a repasar la pila de concreto en búsqueda de un pasaje, un mínimo espacio, lo que fuera; pero no había nada que le diera siquiera la mínima oportunidad de llegar hasta donde él estaba.

Jorge gritaba no muy lejos de donde estaba, alegando que debían moverse, que sus agresores no demorarían en volver por sus restos. Newt permaneció un momento más clavado en su posición, tratando de razonar como era posible el dejar a Thomas en ese lugar.

—Shank, debemos irnos —de nuevo Minho le hablaba de cerca. No había notado el momento exacto en que el asiático había tomado lugar a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro y tratando de halarle con suavidad—. Estará bien, tiene a Brenda con él.

No, aquello no ayudaba, ni en lo más mínimo. Había algo que no le dejaba confiar en ella, esa chica simplemente no le cerraba en más de un sentido. Para empezar ¿Por qué tanta familiaridad con Thomas?

—Newt —los ojos pardos seguían fijos en el montón de escombros, mientras la respiración era contenida en los pulmones del rubio.

Minho solo suspiró apesadumbrado, terminando por bajar la mano y coger al menor de uno de los brazos. Fue en ese momento en el que este reaccionó: el asiático le estaba llevando fuera de las ruinas del lugar. Se obligó a pensar que Minho tenía razón, en que la chica llevaría a Thomas hasta donde pudiesen encontrarlos. Si Brenda realmente se preocupaba por él, se encargaría de sacarlo con bien de ese lugar ¿No era así? Apretó los labios y se permitió apartar el agarre del más alto de un simple movimiento. El asiático le observó con confusión pero se limitó a reír y a continuar con su camino.

Cuando Newt alzó la mirada, pudo notar que Jorge ya les había formado en un nuevo grupo, señalando un edificio alto que concedía una amplia sombra sobre la arena. Apretó los labios antes de apresurar su paso, no demorando absolutamente nada en llegar —rengueando—, hasta donde se hallaban los demás.   
Tras aquello, el camino transcurrió prácticamente en silencio, salvo por las veces en las que Jorge hablaba y les obligaba a mantenerse quietos, o detrás de algún contenedor. El crank les había dejado en claro, que la ciudad pese a estar llena de cientos de enfermos, la gran mayoría aún no estaba lo suficientemente _idos,_ que probablemente, la peor parte se la llevarían Brenda y Thomas. Aquello no hizo más que volver a alterarle en más de un sentido, terminando por rezagarse en varias ocasiones, culpando a su renguera a la extraña sensación que ya subía por su cabeza.

Estaba molesto con Thomas, con Brenda, con Jorge, molesto con el mundo en general. Quería que toda esa maldita garlopa se terminara, que pudiese ver a los Creadores para estampar sus puños en sus mierteras caras. Más de una vez se halló pensando en ello, más de una vez se halló odiando lo que estaban pasando, preguntándose la razón por la que habían sido escogidos, por la que ellos tenían que pasar eso. Apretaba los puños, contaba hasta diez y trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Si no te conociera, diría que te estás cagando, shank —Minho, siempre Minho. Últimamente más cerca, pero no por ello, le concedía acceso total a su persona. Eran amigos, si, lo estimaba, si. Pero ni él mismo entendía por lo que estaba pasando por aquel instante. Tenía lejos a Thomas, tenía lejos su ancla, su pilar. Se maldecía por sentirse tan dependiente de él, por hundirse en el burbujeante enojo que crecía por sus entrañas sin razón aparente.

—¿Quieres dejar tus mamadas de lado, Minho? —arqueando una ceja, el rubio simplemente le había pasado de largo, caminando directo hasta el edificio sin puerta por el que Jorge había guiado al resto de los habitantes.

—Guau ¿Estás en tus días, Newtie? —bastó aquello para que la última palanca se activara en el interior del rubio. Sus pasos se detuvieron, su cuerpo giró casi de inmediato para poder encontrarse con la mirada cargada de ironía de su amigo.

Newt no razonó, fue cuestión de segundos. No supo en que momento caminó hasta el asiático ni mucho menos, fue capaz de notar cuando le sujetó de la sucia camisa para estrellarle contra la pared más cercana.

—No me llames así, garlopo ¿Entiendes? —furia, enojo, estaba actuando como nunca, tan antinatural, tan lejano a él. La ansiedad de perder a Thomas y el calor del desierto le estaban quemando las neuronas.   
  
Minho siquiera dudó ante ello, terminando por llevar sus manos hasta las delgadas muñecas de su rubio amigo, obligándole a apartar el agarre para poder ser él quien acorralara el delgado cuerpo del más bajo contra la desgastada pared del edificio.

—Esto tiene que parar ¿Lo entiendes, shank? —Minho hablaba con seriedad, con firmeza. Toda la actitud bromista del asiático había desaparecido en menos de un segundo, logrando que Newt bajara la guardia, que finalmente, apartara el odio irracional que le había comido la razón durante la última hora del viaje—. Estás aquí, con nosotros, conmigo ¿Lo captas? Thomas está en otro lado, pensando en alguien más y ¿Sabes? No me interesa. Ese idiota garlopo está actuando demasiado raro, pero tú, tú estás fuera de tus estándares. ¿Quieres llorar de una maldita vez o prefieres seguir con tu actitud de marica compungido?

Newt abrió los ojos de sobremanera ante eso. Fue como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído en la cabeza por aquel instante. Sus facciones se suavizaron, las manos que habían ido a parar en los brazos del asiático, mermaron su agarre.   
Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos durante un instante. No estaba siendo él. Se sintió abrumado, confundido, pequeño. No sabía de qué garlopo lugar venían esas actitudes, no entendía por qué actuaba así, no lograba recordar ni una sola vez en su vida en la que hubiese estado tan fuera de sí como lo estaba por aquel momento.   
Apretó los labios y dejó sus brazos caer totalmente laxos a cada lado de su cuerpo.   
  
—Lo siento, yo no... —no terminó la frase, no cuando los brazos de Minho estuvieron anclados a su cuerpo de un momento a otro. Ahí no existía calidez, no era el mismo sentimiento que el cuerpo de Thomas apretado contra el suyo provocaba en él. Podía percibir los firmes músculos del asiático, las palmadas sobre su espalda, el resoplar cerca de su oído.   
Newt volvió a cerrar los ojos y se permitió corresponder el gesto, terminando por otorgar unas suaves palmadas sobre la amplia espalda de su amigo. Necesitaba eso, por mucho que se negara aceptarlo había necesitado que alguien le devolviese a la realidad, le tendiera una mano y le ayudara a continuar el camino.

—No tan fuerte, garlopo inútil, que tengo medio cuerpo como panecito sin cocinar —ante aquello, Newt apartó sus manos, como si acabara de recordar que a su amigo lo había casi calcinado un rayo un par de noches atrás.

El abrazo finalizó tras ello. Minho se apartó apenas un paso dedicándole una última mirada al bonito rubio que estaba frente a él. Durante un largo minuto se preguntó en qué plopus había estado pensando Thomas para hacer toda la garlopa cosa que estaba ... Bueno, haciendo. Bastaba con echar una simple mirada sobre Newt para adivinar lo mal que la estaba pasando, y lo mucho que se esforzaba por esconder la situación. O bueno, quizá él podía leerlo a la perfección después de dos años, más aun cuando ese rubio había sido su corredor estrella durante largas temporadas. ¿Cuántas veces no habían explorado el laberinto juntos? ¿Cuántas veces no había ayudado a Newt en el pasado?   
Podía asociar el semblante de Newt con aquellos días en el laberinto. Exactamente, con aquel día en que le había visto completo por última vez. La idea no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Sabía que el rubio no era tan garlopo como para cometer una estupidez de semejante magnitud de nueva cuenta, pero lo había visto actuar tan ajeno a su propia actitud, que comenzaba a dudar de sus propias ideas.

¿Quién podía culparlo? Hacía unos días había estado divirtiéndose como garlopo puberto entre los brazos de un shank inútil, y ahora, ese mismo shank se había vuelto más estúpido, mandándolo al averno por un par de bonitas —muy bonitas— curvas. Iba a golpear a Thomas, iba a sacarle la plopus a golpes y probablemente después se disculparía por ello.

—¿Terminaron? —la voz de Sartén le hizo abandonar sus pensamientos. Newt seguía frente a él, observando el exterior del edificio, como si estuviese asegurándose de que ningún crank fuese a traspasar aquellos vidrios—. Vamos a cenar. Jorge tiene un plan ¿Se vienen a escuchar o quieren seguirse sacando la plopus a ... Golpes?

Minho miró de mala manera al moreno. Ciertamente había dudado de la última palabra dicha, y eso, le había terminado por encender en más de un sentido. No, claro que no, a él no le iban las mismas cosas que a Thomas, ni que a ... Newt. Se sintió estúpido por un momento y después, simplemente arqueó una ceja, sonriendo con ironía al cocinero.

—Cinco minutos. Algunos tenemos que cuidar sus traseros de mierteros hambrientos —el asiático no dijo más, no cuando Sartén ya había rodado los ojos para volver justo por donde había llegado.

—¿Estableceremos un perímetro seguro y mataremos a los cranks que se acerquen a golpes? Me encanta la idea, shank —ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono sarcástico, juguetón. Era como si la energía hubiese aflorado nuevamente en el rubio, como si la chispa en sus ojos regresara por un instante.

—¿No te agrada mi plan? Te dejaré los más pequeños a ti, estoy siendo considerado —apretó los músculos de su pecho y resaltó los de sus brazos. Newt solo había rodado los ojos ante tal muestra tan machista de su parte, arrancándole otra sonrisa sarcástica en consecuencia.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, pedazo de plopus de vaca. Ahora mueve tu musculatura sin cerebro y terminemos con esta mamada.

Minho sonrió. Tenía al Newt de siempre de regreso.

[...]

Newt se quedó observando el cartel durante largo rato. Minho estaba a su lado, bufando y diciendo alguna garlopa cosa a la que no estaba prestando atención por aquel instante.   
Desde que los primero rayos de sol habían arribado en la ciudad, el plan de Jorge había entrado en marcha, terminando por agruparse en parejas para explorar la ciudad en búsqueda de alguna buena pista sobre el paradero de Thomas.

—¿Thomas el verdadero líder? Bueno, me agrada la idea, en serio —¿Cuántas veces había repetido aquello el asiático? Newt simplemente giró el rostro y le enfrentó la mirada durante un escaso momento.

—¿Son celos acaso? —El rubio arqueó una ceja y le dedicó una sonrisa de completo sarcasmo al pelinegro que yacía a su lado.

—Te recuerdo que yo no quería el puesto, tú me obligaste a aceptarlo —no era un reclamo, era una broma infantil que iba acompañada de una extraña y fingida mueca por parte del más alto. Newt solo volvió a sonreír ante ello, terminando por rodar la mirada para pasar por alto el cartel, continuando su camino.

Habían andado por aquellas calles durante un buen rato, y fuera de esquivar a unos cuantos cranks que se habían mirado demasiado cerca, continuaban sin tener una buena pista.

—Te va peor esa pierna —la voz de Minho le hizo mirarle por sobre uno de sus hombros. Estaba diciendo lo evidente, si, de hecho no podía entender desde cuando le había comenzado a molestar tanto los malditos huesos rotos y mal curados que se cargaba.

—Nunca en mi vida había caminado por un desierto, escapado de una tormenta de rayos mortales y sobrevivido a la explosión de un subterráneo. Te juro que no entiendo por qué me va mal después de todo eso —Minho simplemente bufó ante eso, terminando por evitar la mirada cargada de sarcasmo que el rubio le estaba dedicando por aquel instante.

No hubo más plática después de ese momento, al menos no cuando sintió las manos de Minho sobre sus hombros, obligándole a replegarse contra la pared sin darle de tiempo si quiera de protestar ante ello.

—¿Qué gar...? —no completó la frase, no cuando la mano del asiático aterrizó sobre sus labios y le impidió continuar hablando. Newt se quedó quieto, arrugando ambas cejas y a punto a de soltarle un golpe al más alto, pero fue la mirada de este sobre la suya la que le hizo desistir. Conectaron un momento, nada más. El rostro de Minho estaba serio, analizándole en silencio.

—Creo que nuestro corredor estrella se consiguió nuevos amigos.

El aliento del asiático le pegó de lleno contra el rostro, la cercanía que debió incomodarle no lo hizo, no cuando los ojos de Minho ya se hallaban mirando hacia el callejón que había evitado al empotrarlo contra la pared de esa manera. Bastó aquello para que Newt elevara ambas manos, apartando el agarre del más alto en silencio, atreviéndose a echar una rápida mirada hacia el lugar que el asiático había señalado con sus gestos: Thomas seguía con vida, con Brenda y con tres nuevos sujetos quienes para variar, estaban amenazando la vida de su castaño favorito. 


	8. Capítulo 6

Habían juntado un par de cuchillos, palos, armas improvisadas. Aquello le recordaba la rústica manera en qué se habían enfrentado a los penitentes tanto tiempo atrás. Ahora el laberinto parecía lejano, como un simple recuerdo que había ocurrido años previos a esa infernal tarea en el desierto.   
Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo mientras las palabras de Jorge seguían sonando en su cabeza, haciéndole dar un repaso mental al plan que habían elaborado la noche anterior. Tenían a Thomas y a la chica en algún edificio plagado de cranks, probablemente no iba a ser fácil recuperarlos, pero Jorge parecía totalmente decidido a sacar a la larcha de ahí. Probablemente tenía que agradecer esa especie de amor fraternal, pues Thomas saldría beneficiado con ello. 

Thomas. Newt cerró los ojos y apretó los dedos en torno al mango de plástico del cuchillo que sostenía con la diestra. Después de no verlo durante casi tres días enteros, volvería a saber de su larcho favorito. Necesitaba golpearlo en la cara y advertirle que no podría cuidar de él siempre, solo eso, lo demás estaba completamente sellado en el fondo de su cabeza.

—Lo haremos rápido, entraremos y saldremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —Minho estaba hablando a su lado, sostenía un cuchillo en la diestra mientras que la izquierda aun acariciaba el mango de otro que tenía oculto en el cinto de los vaqueros—. Aris, Sartén y Newt, los necesito atentos. Jorge se encargará de la distracción. Son cranks ligeramente inofensivos, pero si ponen resistencia, no tendremos otra opción.

Los ojos pardos del rubio se quedaron fijos en su amigo, pasando posteriormente a la pared que tenían justo a un lado. Estaban a dos calles del lugar donde sonaban los tambores, donde la fiesta parecía ir y venir sin parar. Apretó los labios y dio un último vistazo a sus compañeros: todos asentían, la determinación brotaba de sus miradas.

Fue el silbido a la lejanía lo que le hizo regresar su atención a su desgastado calzado. Era ahora o nunca. Escuchó los pasos a su alrededor, las zancadas de sus compañeros, Newt casi actuó por inercia, rengueando con energía hasta el interior del edificio que yacía no muy lejos de su posición.

Pasó a dos sujetos que estaban en el piso, probablemente inconscientes, se adentró en el denso lugar. Habían hombres, mujeres, nadie lo suficientemente ido. El olor a sangre comenzó a inundar sus fosas nasales acompañando el aroma a estiércol o a vómito que brotaba de algún lugar.   
Minho empuñaba ahora los dos cuchillos, asestando golpes a los cranks que ponían resistencia. No demoró mucho en notar cuando uno de ellos se le fue encima, forzándole a usar el arma que tenía en las manos. El corte fue limpio, el crank cayó al piso sosteniendo la herida de su cuello.   
Los ojos pardos de Newt se quedaron fijos en aquella escena durante un segundo, ignorando el momento en que los demás a su alrededor comenzaban a ordenar al resto de los ahí presentes que debían mantenerse contra el piso.

Eran personas enfermas, destinadas a morir, si él no le mataba alguien más lo haría, si no es que la enfermedad le consumía muchísimo antes. La culpa no avanzó más allá de eso, Newt se limitó a apretar el cuchillo y secundar a Aris, comenzando a juntar al resto de los cranks en pequeños grupos a vigilar.   
Eran once contra cientos. Probablemente la ventaja se les acabaría cuando los cranks repararan en ese detalle.   
Newt arrugó las cejas y empuñó el cuchillo en lo alto, amenazando a más de un crank que optó por moverse de su lugar. Por el rabillo del ojo fue capaz de observar como Minho se aproximaba a la puerta de madera por la que algunos cranks, habían salido momentos antes. El nombre del castaño iluminó su mente durante un instante, interrumpiéndose solamente cuando la voz de Jorge le hizo observar hacia la salida, notando que algunos de los rehenes lograban escabullirse atemorizados ante el súbito ataque. El tiempo volvía a colocarse de reversa, tenían los minutos contados para rescatar al shank y salir del lugar antes de que alguien más arribara en el edificio.

Escuchó ruidos, voces, pasos. Durante un minuto dudó en abandonar su puesto, en seguir los pasos de Minho e ir hacia abajo, a donde suponía, debían estar el castaño y la chica. Fue la mano de Aris sobre uno de sus hombros lo que le hizo mantenerse ahí, anclado al piso, observando al resto de los cranks. Apretó los dientes con determinación tratando de disfrazar la férrea preocupación que se colaba a través de la ventana de sus ojos.   
Fue entonces que la voz de Sartén le alertó, cuando este pronunció el nombre del castaño en voz alta con una broma en la que no reparó demasiado. 

Los ojos pardos se encontraron con los mieles, el tiempo volvió a detenerse a su alrededor. Newt se halló indefenso ante la penetrante mirada del menor. El espacio entre ambos se tornó un abismo, mismo que desapareció cuando los pasos de Thomas así lo dispusieron. Las miradas a su alrededor dejaron de existir cuando el castaño le echó los brazos al cuello, cuando fue capaz de sentir el calor del cuerpo del corredor apretándose contra él.  
Newt cerró los ojos en un movimiento casi instintivo, terminando por llevar sus manos hacia la espalda del más bajo, aferrándose con fuerza a la fantasía que se tornaba realidad por aquel instante.

—Tommy, me alegro de que no estés muerto. Estoy realmente muy feliz —el rubio terminó por suspirar contra el hombro del menor, deteniéndose solamente cuando el silbido de Minho logró que Thomas se apartara y le observara con media sonrisa en los labios.

—Necesito una aspirina —el comentario del castaño logró que el ex encargado elevara una de sus comisuras, permitiendo que media sonrisa comenzara a asomarse en sus labios. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba al idiota shank que tenía de frente: su amigo, su compañero.

—¿Terminaron? Quiero estar fuera de esta miertera ciudad cuanto antes —Minho les hizo reaccionar por segunda ocasión, logrando que se apartaran apenas un paso más bajo la inquisidora mirada de la castaña que yacía cerca de la puerta del sótano del que habían salido.

El resto de los habitantes comenzó a abandonar el lugar, caminando hacia las escaleras, dejando el interior del edificio. Pronto solo se hallaron ellos tres, en una batalla de miradas que solo iba y venía de la chica a Thomas, excluyendo a Newt de aquel encuentro.

Era como si ella le reclamara en silencio, logrando que el castaño bajara la mirada y ofreciera una disculpa de manera tácita. 

—¿Crees que a mí me puede importar lo que sucede entre tu noviecita y tú? El beso no significó absolutamente nada, yo solo quería bailar y divertirme —el tono de reclamo estaba presente, acompañando a la ironía y probablemente, al dolor que se ocultaba en el medio de las palabras de Brenda.

Newt se quedó quieto durante un segundo, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de la crank. Un beso, la chica y Thomas se habían besado.   
Apretó el mango del cuchillo hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, rechinando los dientes por lo bajo y atinando simplemente a darse la media vuelta para seguir a Minho por las escaleras. Un beso, un nuevo beso. Parecía que el nuevo pasatiempo de Thomas era ir por ahí besando a las larchas bonitas que se le tiraran a los brazos.   
Durante un largo minuto deseó solo haber rescatado al inútil shank y dejar que la castaña se quedara en aquel lugar, pudriéndose con el resto de los cranks. Rebobinó las palabras de la chica en su cabeza y reparó que había mencionado a Teresa de manera intrínseca. Thomas seguía pensando en Teresa, aún cuando se estaba besando con la crank que recién acababan de conocer.

Maldito shank idiota, maldito Thomas y sus malditas manías de larchar las cosas hasta ese punto. Por primera vez en su vida deseaba gritarle a la cara, reclamarle el asunto inconcluso que se traían desde que salieron de la trampa mortal de C.R.U.E.L.   
Debía irse al demonio, debía dejarlo en paz, decirle que era un pedazo de plopus de vaca vomitado. Quizá hasta algo peor que eso. Merecía una explicación, merecía algo mejor que solamente sostenerse de la incertidumbre mientras dejaba que su ser se quebrara a pedazos, obligándose a pintar sonrisas en sus labios cuando tan solo deseaba gritarle a todo el mundo.

—¡Newt! —no quiso detenerse, no quiso mirar hacia atrás. Thomas le llamaba desde el inicio de las escaleras, esperando a que él volteara el rostro y le concediera la oportunidad de observar el mar de confusión que le abordaba por aquel instante, pero joder, no le iba a dar ese gusto—. ¡Newt!

El rubio se detuvo solamente cuando fue capaz de sentir los dedos de Thomas sobre sus hombros, el agarre que detenía su inestable andar consecuencia de su renguera.   
No le interesó la sinceridad con la que los mieles de Thomas le observaban por aquel instante, todo vínculo que habían establecido en el Laberinto acababa por destruirse, por hacerse añicos. Toda esperanza había sido abandonada en aquel edificio, dejando que se pudriera con el resto de los cranks del lugar. No tenía ganas de nada, a ese punto, solo le importaba establecer distancia con Thomas.

—¿Qué mamada quieres, shank? Tenemos que largarnos de este estúpido lugar —Newt apretaba la mandíbula al tiempo que apartaba su brazo del agarre del menor, haciendo evidente la molestia que el simple gesto le estaba provocando por aquel instante. Su interior era un hervidero de confusión, de sentimientos, de amor, odio, resentimiento. De nuevo todo eso estaba ahí, comiéndole la cabeza sin inicio, sin fin, disparándose solamente cuando la situación le había llevado hasta ese punto.

—Necesitamos hablar, Newt. Necesitamos —las palabras parecieron atorarse en los labios de Thomas al tiempo que este se llevaba la diestra a la sien, dándose un ligero masaje sobre la misma—, Newtie, sé que las cosas... Nosotros... Yo... No sé cómo explicarlo, Newt, de verdad.

—¿Qué cosa, Tommy? ¿Quieres explicar el hecho de que acabas de recordar lo mucho que te gustan las cranks? Me encanta, en serio, me fascina tu nueva tendencia. Estoy conmovido por eso. En serio —Newt había rodado los ojos con ironía. No necesitaba de eso, no por aquel instante—. También me encanta que hayas recordado de la noche a la mañana lo mucho que querías a Teresa. Guau, güey, en serio. Esto es una bonita historia de amor. Espero que la encuentres y que tengas muchos Tommisitos corriendo por ahí. ¿O probablemente elijas a la chica que acabas de conocer? No lo sé Tommy, te juro que estoy intrigado por las numerosas opciones de tu club de admiradoras —hizo otra pausa, cerrando los ojos y moviendo la quijada hasta hacerla tronar—. Pero ¿Sabes una cosa? Me importa una soberana plopus lo que elijas, shank. Corre por el desierto buscando a Teresa. No me interesa.

—Newt... —Thomas le había escuchado guardando total silencio. Sus mieles habían quedados fijos en él, cristalizándose a ratos, como si el menor estuviese deteniendo lo que sus labios deseaban soltar por aquel instante, pero el rubio siquiera había reparado en ese detalle. Estaba hecho. Las palabras habían brotado de sus labios. Era el fin de aquello que jamás debió existir entre ellos.

Cuando los pardos de Newt dejaron de observar un punto inexacto de la nada, fue capaz de percibir el detalle que se alzaba no muy lejos de ellos. Fue el sonido del arma disparándose lo que le hizo retroceder un instante, abrir los ojos con desesperación, reparando solamente en la magnitud de la situación cuando el aullido de dolor brotó de los labios de Thomas.   
Escuchó correr a Minho, escuchó los golpes no muy lejos de donde estaba, pero aquello no importó, no cuando su atención se dejó ir en la herida abierta en el hombro del castaño. Terminó por tirarse al piso, por llevar sus manos hacia el brazo del menor. Se veía mal, se veía muy mal, la sangre brotaba a raudales, los quejidos de Thomas inundaban el ambiente.

—Newtie yo... —las palabras morían en los labios del menor y Newt siquiera se preocupaba por enlazarlas.

Por aquel momento el rubio estaba centrado en detener la herida, en coger sus prendas y rasgarlas para poder hacerse de tela por aquel instante. Presionó la herida con suavidad, ocasionando que un sonoro quejido brotara de los labios del castaño como mera consecuencia de ello.   
  
—Cierra la boca, shank inútil —no quiso añadir más, no cuando los demás ya estaban a sus costados, hablando apresuradamente, sugiriendo largarse de ahí para poder extraer la bala del interior del cuerpo del castaño.

Tenían que irse de ahí, tenían que irse ya. Fueron las manos de Aris sobre sus hombros las que le hicieron reaccionar, fue el súbito ofrecimiento del chico para ayudarle a cargar con el shank herido lo que le hizo salir de su estupor por aquel instante. Cogió a Thomas de axilas, notando como el otro chico se encargaba de sus piernas. A ese punto, los mieles del menor se habían escondido detrás de sus parpados, haciéndole saber que este había perdido el conocimiento apenas unos segundos atrás. ¿Por qué la última maldita cosa que le había dicho había sido un estúpido reclamo de esa magnitud? Se odió por la actitud tan inmadura que había tenido por aquel segundo, probablemente de callarse la boca y de permitir hablar a Thomas, hubiese logrado escuchar la estúpida explicación que había estado esperando desde tantos días atrás.

Apartó esos pensamientos y aceleró su paso cuando fue capaz de notar el segundo exacto en que Minho corría hacia ellos gritando, siendo seguido de cerca por un grupo de cranks que no recordaba haber visto en el interior del lugar. Jorge bramó algo a la delantera del grupo, mientras un par de habitantes se rezagaba a la altura de Minho para poder darles tiempo de correr con el cuerpo de Thomas a cuestas.   
Sintió sus pies reclamarle, su cuerpo buscando energía de donde no sabía que aun poseía. No importaba, debía poner un desierto de distancia entre ellos y los cranks que les pisaban los talones. Un poco más, solo un poco más.   
El tiempo se hizo irrelevante, el dolor en su cuerpo pasó a segundo plano. No notó cuando el camino de asfalto se terminó, dejando que sus pies volvieran a enterrarse en la arena del desierto. No miró atrás, ignoró el pesado ritmo que llevaban sus pulmones por aquel instante. El sol subió y comenzó a bajar delante de sus narices, y Newt siquiera optó por reparar en ese detalle.

Se detuvieron cuando Jorge así lo hizo, cuando se hallaron lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad para poder atender la herida mortal que cargaba Thomas por aquel instante. Aris acomodó los pies de Thomas en la arena mientras él, se ocupaba del resto del cuerpo.   
Escuchó el segundo exacto en que Sartén cogía pequeñas ramas y las amontonaba en sobre una improvisada fogata. Jorge hablaba rápido, alegando que debían apresurarse, que debían sacar la bala del interior de Thomas cuanto antes. Newt tan solo le escuchó en silencio, bastante absorto en el medio de sus propios pensamientos.

Se dejó ir hacia el piso, ignorando la incómoda superficie sobre la que cayó sentado por aquel instante. Sus pardos seguían fijos en el shank desmayado, haciéndole rememorar aquellos días que pasó a lado del menor cuando este, había recibido los pinchazos de los penitentes. Estaba teniendo constantes deja vú, y sinceramente, estaba a punto de perder la batalla ante ellos.   
Casi de manera instintiva, permitió que su diestra viajara de sus raídos pantalones hasta una de las manos de Thomas, aquella que yacía laxa sobre su abdomen. Apretó con suavidad el dorso de la misma al tiempo que cerraba los ojos durante un largo instante.

No importaba si él quería estar con Teresa, con Brenda o con cualquier bonita crank que se les atravesara por el resto del trayecto. Le diría alguna mamada, le reclamaría y probablemente, ese sentimiento sin nombre continuaría ahí, ahogándole por partes iguales. Si estaba con Thomas, si podía permanecer cerca de él, probablemente, estaría bien. Sonaba a lo más idiota que podía plantarse por aquel instante, al estado más masoquista que había instalado en su sistema desde que había hecho aquella estupidez en el laberinto, pero a ese punto, comenzaba a dar igual. Le quedaba completamente claro que no tenía caso esa ira irracional en su sistema, esa contradicción y ese sentimiento que comenzaba a aborrecer tan solo de pensarlo.

—Creo que deben sostenerlo —la voz de Jorge llegó a tiempo, haciéndole reparar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor de nueva cuenta.

Bajó la mirada para observar como los parpados de Thomas cedían a ratos, como si la consciencia volviera a él durante escasos momentos. Apretó la mandíbula y se permitió tomar la otra mano del shank, mientras que Minho se aproximaba para encargarse las piernas que el menor tenía extendidas sobre la arena.

—Guau, esa mamada le va a doler más que los pinchazos de penitentes —Minho silbó cuando soltó aquello, logrando que Jorge sonriera poco antes de finalmente disponerse a abrir la herida en el hombro del menor.

La sangre volvió a brotar, el cuerpo de Thomas se retorció durante un instante poco antes de ceder por segunda ocasión. El crank continuó hurgando en la piel con cuidado, hasta que de sus labios brotó una escasa expresión de asombro. La bala se deslizó fuera con un nuevo chorro de sangre. Newt tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar decir algún comentario ante ello, limitándose a vendar por segunda ocasión el hombro de un inconsciente Thomas.

—Nos vamos —de nuevo Jorge hablaba, al tiempo que limpiaba la punta del cuchillo contra la suave llama que chisporroteaba en la fogata.

El resto de los habitantes ya se había congregado a su alrededor, comenzando a balbucear sobre la situación. Fue la voz de Minho con una palabrota la que les hizo callar.   
Newt se limitó a coger por segunda ocasión a Thomas, esta vez siendo más cuidadoso, tomándole con suavidad de los costados al tiempo que Minho se encargaba de ayudarle con las piernas.

No prestó atención a su alrededor, ni al detalle de la mirada que la chica le estaba dedicando por aquel instante. Era como si de nuevo Teresa estuviera clavando sus ojos azules en él, reclamando en silencio por la constante cercanía que tenía con el castaño.   
  
¿Estaba condenando a incurrir en las mismas situaciones?

Ahogó un corto suspiro en sus labios y echó a caminar de nuevo. Esta vez no corrían, esta vez simplemente andaban buscando un lugar alejado de la ciudad para poder descansar unas cuantas horas.   
En algún punto del viaje, Minho había hablado, probablemente había hecho una broma, pero Newt no había reparado en ello.

Fueron las estrellas instalándose sobre sus cabezas las que les hicieron detenerse, encender una segunda fogata y repartir una buena porción de comida para recuperar las fuerzas.   
Jorge volvió a aproximarse hasta el castaño, revisando la herida que este ostentaba el hombro. Newt hecho un vistazo a la piel que yacía debajo de la tela tintada de carmín, notando como esta había comenzado a cambiar de color. Extendió una de sus manos y colocó el dorso sobre la frente del menor, percibiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado de manera alarmante.   
  
—Esa bala tenía siglos en el arma. Esta cosa se va a infectar —Jorge alzó las manos con un gesto resignado, optando por volver a cubrir la herida antes de apartarse del lugar.

Newt se quedó quieto mientras permanecía sentado sobre la arena, sin saber del todo como procesar lo que el crank acababa de decirle por aquel instante.   
En el laberinto, los Creadores solían proveerles de toda clase de medicamentos, incluso, habían mandado lo necesario para cuando él se había roto la pierna de aquella manera. En ese lugar, estaban solos, sin bichos que monitorearan su estado de salud, no había una caja y no llegaría nada de manera mágica a salvar al shank.   
Regresar a la ciudad y buscar medicamentos era una opción con la que probablemente, nadie estaría de acuerdo.

—Jorge mencionó que nuestro larchito tiene una jodida infección —Minho había aparecido en su campo de visión de un segundo a otro, sacándole de sus pensamientos y haciéndole centrar su atención en él—. Ya sé que estás pensando, Newtie, y no te voy a dejar regresar a esa jodida ciudad de plopus.

—¿Te crees que no puedo conseguir lo que necesitamos? ¿Dudas de mí? —arqueando una ceja, el rubio se había permitido girar el rostro en la dirección en que su asiático amigo, había tomado asiento. Estaba pegado a él, casi podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del más alto contra el suyo.

—Oh, no, claro que no. Pero no creo que puedas correr tan rápido como yo. ¿Recuerdas quién era el líder de los corredores? Este papito —de nuevo aquel incomodo movimiento de músculos se dejó ver a través de la desgastada tela de la camisa del otro, logrando que Newt sonriera en consecuencia antes de golpear con suavidad su codo contra uno de los costados de Minho. 

—¿Estás ofreciéndote a acompañarme? —Newt rodó los ojos mientras la mano de su amigo se deslizaba por uno de sus hombros, logrando que su cuerpo se tensara por un instante al tiempo que bajaba su mirada color pardo hacia el shank inconsciente frente a ellos.

—O probablemente me haga todo el viaje yo solito. Depende cuanto estamos dispuestos a arriesgar por nuestro larchito. Soy el líder, no creo que deba irme a suicidar en una ciudad de cranks como aquella.

—O probablemente deberían dejar de soñar con imposibles —Brenda había aparecido de la nada, terminando por colocarse al otro lado de la fogata, bastante más cerca del cuerpo de Thomas de lo que Newt se hallaba por aquel instante—. Ahí no hay nada de eso. Los cranks se acabaron las medicinas. Si alguien tiene, probablemente sería un suicidio el tratar de obtenerlas —la chica bajó la voz un poco más, al tiempo que llevaba uno de sus dedos hasta sus labios para poder morderse las uñas con lentitud—, a este punto la única opción... —no terminó la frase, no cuando sus ojos se habían cerrado tras extender una de sus manos para coger la diestra de Thomas.

Newt se tensó al instante. Durante un segundo barajeó la posibilidad de apartar el toque de la mano de Brenda, de simplemente, echarse hacia adelante y soltarle la primera mamada que le viniese a la cabeza. Fueron los dedos de Minho hundiéndose en la piel cubierta de uno de sus hombros lo que le hizo detenerse, apretar los labios y desviar la mirada casi en consecuencia.

—Shank —Newt sintió el aliento del asiático pegando de lleno contra uno de sus oídos, como si este tratara de alentarlo, de darle la fuerza que necesitaba para permitir lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus narices.

Cerró los ojos durante un breve instante, limitándose a girar el rostro antes de enfocar los ojos de su amigo que le observaban comprensivos. No necesitaba decirle absolutamente nada al idiota chino sarcástico, no cuando este leía sus movimientos, sus miradas, todo lo que provenía de él. Minho lo sabía todo, y se había limitado a apoyarlo en silencio, a tenderle una mano y a tratar de estar ahí con sus fucas bromitas de shank retrasado.

—¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso frente a mí? —Brenda les continuaba observando en silencio. Su pequeña mano había abandonado la de Thomas en un instante en el que Newt, siquiera había reparado. No importaba, no cuando Minho ya se había puesto de pie casi de un brinco, soltando una pequeña risa antes de apartarse de la fogata.

Newt se limitó a observarlo durante un instante mientras sentía la mirada de la castaña volviendo a examinarle en silencio.

—¿No es Teresa, verdad? —la chica volvió a hablar, logrando que la atención de Newt volviera a centrarse en ella—. No es por ella, es por ti ¿No es así?

Le pregunta dejó a Newt anclado a la arena del lugar, sin una simple palabra para decir. No entendía del todo a qué se refería la crank con aquella pregunta. Parpadeó confundido y arrugó el puente de la nariz, terminando por desviar la mirada una vez más, sin atreverse a enfocar su atención en Brenda. 

—Me encantaría entender de qué va tu conversación, shank, pero lamento informarte que no comprendo ni una fuca palabra de lo qué quieres decir —el rubio de limitó a alzar los hombros, restando importancia al asunto, tratando de zanjar el tema de una vez por todas.

—Tendría que ser muy estúpida para no notar la mirada que la mitad de tus amigos te dedican —Brenda arrugó ambas cejas al tiempo que sonreía con ironía pintada en sus finos labios.

—¿Quieres dejar de decir tantas mamadas juntas? No somos una bola de maricas —Newt se limitó a mirar a la castaña al tiempo que arrugaba sus cejas, fulminando a la chica con aquel simple gesto que se pintaba en sus facciones por aquel instante.

—No. Thomas está obsesionado con su novia, pero no soy idiota. No me rechazó del todo ¿Sabes? Estar acurrucada con él en el camión durante toda la noche, bueno, no creo que eso se lo haya concedido a nadie. Piensa en ti, piensa en ella, y probablemente, en mí —Brenda hizo una pausa, llevándose una de las manos hacia su larga melena, acomodando los mechones de cabello que le obstruían la visión por aquel instante—. Estamos todos metidos en una misma bolsa.

—Dios, las mujeres son terriblemente imaginativas —con un gesto de total hastío, el rubio había vuelto a desviar la mirada, tratando de ignorar toda la idiotez que la chica le estaba soltando por aquel instante—. Deja de crearte ideas en la fuca cabeza ¿Quieres? No estamos para...

Las palabras no terminaron de brotar de sus labios, no cuando el estruendoso sonido se alzó sobre sus cabezas, develando una máquina que el rubio jamás en su vida había sido capaz de contemplar. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? 

—Están aquí.


	9. Capítulo 7

La mirada de Newt estaba fija en algún punto de la nada. El extraño aparato se había llevado a Thomas apenas unas cuantas horas atrás, la noche seguía su curso y él siquiera había podido pegar el ojo. Escuchaba los murmuros a su alrededor, observaba unas cuantas figuras moverse sobre la arena. Algunos intentaban dormir, otros seguían partiéndose la cabeza sobre lo que había sucedido apenas poco tiempo atrás, y él, él solo estaba pensando en el idiota shank que le sacaba de sus casillas.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a soportar esas malditas pruebas? Estaba harto, probablemente, siquiera esa palabra alcanzaba a describir lo que sentía por aquel instante.

—La guardia le corresponde a Aris y a mí, tú deberías estar echándote una fuca siesta —Minho había terminado por sacarlo de sus pensamientos, tomando asiento a su lado al tiempo que movía una vara que quien sabe de dónde había sacado.

—Sí, bueno, intenta dormir con tantos malditos shanks que roncan al unísono. Te reto —el rubio rodó los ojos y terminó por estirar las piernas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para cerrar los ojos por un instante.

—¿Estás de broma? Mataría por cambiarte el turno —los ojos del asiático se mantuvieron fijos durante un instante en la pequeña fogata frente a ellos, al tiempo que media sonrisa acababa por surcar sus destrozados labios.

—Entonces échate al piso y date por muerto. Yo vigilaré —el rubio simplemente había terminado por regresar la mirada al mayor, arqueando una de sus cejas al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Minho se quedó en silencio ante aquel pequeño y escaso gesto. Newt era Newt. Newt siempre tenía una sonrisa para él, para Thomas, para todos. Aunque sabía que algo no estaba bien con su rubio amigo, y bastaba con ver sus desganados ademanes para darse cuenta de ello. Pero el menor siempre era así: relajado, sonriente. Solo se había permitido el quebrarse en una ocasión y de aquello, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.  
En el desierto, probablemente no estaba permitido el flaquear, el dudar, pero entendía perfectamente que el garlopo de Thomas la estaba larchando con su mejor amigo. Apretó los dientes ante el pensamiento al tiempo que sus propias comisuras terminaron por descender.   
Newt le observó en silencio, juntando sus cejas en un gesto que denotaba total confusión.

—Shank, no seas pescado, en serio.

—No digas mamadas, Minho —el tono que había usado Newt era neutro, no había aflicción, no habría reproche: no había nada—. ¿Qué no ibas a dormir? Échate al piso, Clarabella.

Los pardos de Newt volvieron a perderse en la pequeña fogata que ardía a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. Minho terminó por apretar los labios y siquiera fue capaz de notar el pequeño sonido gutural que surgió desde el fondo de su garganta. No supo probablemente, el momento exacto en que extendió la diestra, terminando por coger el mentón del rubio y logrando que en consecuencia, este le observara con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Fue un impulso, una cosa de nada. Minho había terminado por inclinarse en la dirección que se hallaba su amigo, rozando sus labios, percibiendo el sabor que apenas y había logrado recoger con aquel simple gesto. La calidez de la piel del menor se instaló en sus dedos, su pensamiento se disparó en mil direcciones. Flaqueó, ladeó el rostro y estuvo a punto de concretar la tarea dejada a la mitad; pero fue el puño del rubio estrellándose contra su mejilla, lo que le hizo retroceder y salir de manera abrupta del letargo en el que había caído por aquel instante.

Terminó por llevarse la diestra al lugar en que la explosión de dolor había iniciado, logrando enfocar apenas la figura de Newt que ahora, yacía de pie a su lado. Los ojos pardos del menor le observaban confundidos, quizá hasta dolidos. No podía descifrarlo. Había convivido con él tantos años durante el laberinto y justo en aquel instante, no podía comprender lo que Newt estaba expresándole mudamente.   
El silencio se interrumpió solamente cuando los pasos del rubio sobre la arena, así lo dictaron. Durante un instante, Minho deseó seguirlo, aclarar que aquello había sido una total broma, una garlopa cosa de momento, pero se mantuvo anclado al piso, sabiendo de antemano, que siquiera sería capaz de decir una cosa como aquella.

—Auch —la voz femenina se dejó escuchar no muy lejos de donde el asiático se encontraba, logrando que la atención de este, fuera a parar sobre la castaña que estaba observándole por aquel instante—. Eso debió doler —con las cejas ligeramente elevadas, Brenda estaba analizándole con un gesto completamente divertido—. Así que, ¿ustedes tienen esa clase de tendencias?

Minho simplemente gruñó ante ello, terminando por rodar los ojos y deseando que a la shank mujer se la tragara la maldita arena. Perfecto, de todas las personas que podían haber presenciado aquella garlopada, tenía que ser la chica la que estuviese en primera fila.

[...]

El calor del desierto era insoportable. A ese punto del día no podía descifrar si era la falta de sueño o el clima lo que le estaba volviendo loco.   
Terminó por elevar la diestra hasta su rubia melena, rascando un poco el inicio de los mechones dorados. Soltó un suspiro al aire mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en el enorme aparato que se aproximaba hacia ellos con aquel estruendoso sonido.   
En algún punto lejano a su posición, podía percibir la mirada de cierto asiático fulminándole en silencio. No, no se había permitido hablar con Minho desde lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior, desde su punto de vista, no tenía caso. ¿Para qué? Había sido un juego de niños, una cosa de nada. Sabía perfectamente que a su amigo le había caído un maldito rayo, y probablemente, aquello le había terminado de freír las pocas neuronas funcionales. No tenía caso seguirle dando vueltas al asunto. Había sido un error y punto. Suficiente tenía con Thomas como para tener que añadir algo más a la lista, además claro, de la fuca supervivencia en el desierto.

Volvió a centrar su atención en el Berg, en la camilla que había comenzado a descender de él. Notó la figura de Thomas en este, notó que estaba consciente, que sonreía. Quiso aproximarse, quiso asegurarse de que el castaño estaba con bien, pero el cúmulo de habitantes alrededor de este, le hizo la tarea imposible.   
A ese punto se conformó con mantenerse cerca, con escuchar las preguntas que le soltaban. Thomas parecía relajado. Todo rastro del dolor que había percibido en él apenas unas noches atrás, había desaparecido. Ahora estaba renovado, en una pieza y caminando hacia la destartalada cabaña que apenas unas horas atrás, habían encontrado.   
Todos los habitantes tomaron asiento en el piso de madera, al tiempo que el castaño les observaba y tomaba asiento justo al frente de ellos, como si de un viejo a punto de contar una historia se tratara. Thomas habló rápido, sin parar, soltando todo lo que sabía: candidatos, pruebas, C.R.U.E.L. La información le mareó más de lo que hubiese deseado. Durante un momento, imaginó un par de cosas de las que el menor había hablado, pero hasta ahí, no quiso pensar más.   
  
Newt terminó por ponerse de pie, por alejarse del montón. Necesitaba respirar, procesar un poco más de lo que había escuchado. ¿Thomas era especial? Bien, eso explicaría la razón por la que le habían salvado de aquella exótica manera.  
Detuvo su andar cuando halló uno de los marcos de madera de la cabaña —la puerta había desaparecido— , terminando por apoyarse en este mientras observaba un punto inexacto de la nada. Cerró los ojos durante un instante, deseando poder desconectarse para poder echarse una larga y necesaria siesta, pero aquello, no sucedió.   
  
—Newt ... —el aludido abrió los ojos abruptamente topándose con la figura del castaño casi al instante.

Thomas le observaba con las cejas arrugadas, manteniendo apenas un par de pasos de distancia entre ambos. Era como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso para aproximarse, o incluso, hasta para hablar.

—De modo que sigues vivo —murmuró el mayor al tiempo que elevaba ambas comisuras en una sonrisa, logrando que Thomas correspondiera el gesto casi de manera instantánea.

—Necesitamos hablar, Newt —el gesto se mantenía ahí, como si ambos hubiesen olvidado todo lo que había acontecido hasta ese instante entre ellos.

—No es el momento ni el lugar, Tommy —el rubio hizo una pausa al tiempo que volvía a desviar la mirada, deseando que el menor comprendiese la muda súplica que hacía para que le permitiese estar solo.

—Necesitamos aclarar las cosas ¿no es así? No podemos continuar de esta manera —ignorando de manera olímpica las palabras del mayor, Thomas se había permitido dar un paso más en la dirección en que este se hallaba, logrando que Newt entrara en tensión casi de manera inmediata.

—¿Qué vamos a aclarar, Tommy? Shuck, no hay nada que aclarar —Newt rodó los ojos al tiempo que finalmente, terminaba por dirigir sus pardos hacia los mieles de Thomas. Ahí estaba de nuevo el gesto que lo desarmaba, que lo dejaba vulnerable.

— _Nosotros_ —una simple palabra que logró estallar los pensamientos de Newt. No, no, aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

—Desde que salimos del laberinto desapareció el _nosotros_ , Tommy ¿no lo comprendes? —Newt sonrió con ironía, mordiéndose el labio inferior al tiempo que elevaba la mirada y evitaba a toda costa el apreciar la expresión que por aquel segundo se pintaba en el rostro del otro—. Era cosa de esas mierteras paredes.

—Yo —hubo una pequeña pausa, como si el castaño estuviese pensando a mil por hora, tratando de acomodar las palabras en su cabeza—. No puedo explicarlo, Newt. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Solo... Necesito saber que está con bien, con vida. La necesito, Newt ¿puedes comprender eso, por favor?

El rubio le observó fijo, abrumado. No podía creer que el castaño le estuviese soltando aquella plopus como si fuese lo más normal del fuco planeta. ¿Qué garlopa cosa tenía en la cabeza?

—¿Puedes comprender que no quiero hablar del tema, Thomas? —había media sonrisa instalada en sus labios, a ese punto, el ex encargado quería terminar esa charla lo más pronto posible—. La elegiste a ella, lo he entendido completamente ¿qué más quieres aclarar? ¿Quieres que apadrine tu boda, es eso? Lo siento, no sé siquiera si salga vivo de este lugar. Pregúntale a Minho.

—Newt, no estamos...

—¡Shuck! No te atrevas a mencionarlo, Tommy, ni se te ocurra, cabrón —el rubio hizo una pausa, terminando por rodar los ojos antes de clavar una vez más la mirada en el menor.

—Bien, ¿es lo que quieres? —la comprensión se había esfumado del rostro del más bajo. Sus facciones habían terminado por contraerse ligeramente, al tiempo que daba un paso más en la dirección en que se hallaba el rubio—. La elijo a ella.

Newt se quedó quieto con los brazos aun cruzados a la altura del pecho. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, completamente visibles de una vez por todas. Contrario a lo que imaginó que iba a llegar a sentir o quizá a como pensó que podría actuar, se había limitado a asentir en silencio, a sonreír con desgana.   
Caminó hacia Thomas, deteniéndose a su lado, estirando la diestra para palmearle un hombro con suavidad, pero aquello fue todo, no hubo más. Continuó su camino, atravesó la pequeña habitación vacía antes de llegar a la pieza principal. Esquivó un par de cuerpos echados al piso y continuó su camino hacia el exterior. La destartalada puerta crujió ante su paso, haciéndole ignorar el _Shhh_ que sonó en el medio de los cuerpos en el piso.

El sol estaba en su cenit. La piel le ardió al instante. Continuó su camino y se detuvo cuando dio de lleno contra una enorme piedra, que al menos, hacía la sombra suficiente sobre la arena debajo de ella. Apoyó la espalda sobre la inestable superficie y simplemente, se dejó caer.   
No había lágrimas, no había dolor. En su interior simplemente existía un enorme vacío, que había comenzado a escalar sus entrañas, amenazándole de una muda manera que hasta ese punto, ya no podía ser capaz de dimensionar. 

[ ... ]

El asiático se había quedado quieto, apoyado aún contra la pared de madera detrás de él. Observó a Newt salir del lugar en silencio, sin siquiera ser capaz de mirar hacia atrás. Bastaron unos momentos antes de que Thomas hiciera acto de presencia en el lugar, buscando un espacio libre, tratando de acomodarse contra el piso.   
Se mantuvo en su posición durante unos minutos más, poco antes de finalmente optar por ponerse de pie, caminando hacia la casi destruida puerta de la cabaña.

El calor del desierto le recibió al instante. Soltó un agudo suspiro al aire poco antes de llevarse la diestra a los ojos, tratando de hacer un poco de sombra para observar a su alrededor. Detuvo su mirada en la figura de su rubio amigo, aquel que descansaba a la sombra de una maldita roca no muy lejana a la casi destruida edificación.  
Dio dos pasos en su dirección un momento antes de detenerse, de analizar la escena en completa quietud. Percibió el segundo exacto en que el rubio ladeó el rostro y le observó en silencio. No hizo falta más. Recordó esa mirada, recordó ese porte. Newt pareció ignorar el intento que hizo Minho por ir una vez más en su dirección, terminando por alzar una ceja, por volver a girar la cabeza y fingirse durmiendo de nueva cuenta.

Bastó aquello para que el asiático regresara sobre sus pasos, terminando por abrir la puerta del lugar en consecuencia. Sus botas sonaron sobre la vieja madera, más de uno de los habitantes terminó por desperezarse en aquel instante. Minho ignoró las miradas, las palabras a su alrededor, a ese punto simplemente había caminado hasta donde estaba Thomas, inclinándose en su dirección, tomándole de la ropa limpia que C.R.U.E.L. le había otorgado durante su estadía con ellos.   
El castaño le miró confundido, adormilado aún. Bastó un empujón, y la espalda del menor había terminado por estrellarse de lleno contra la madera de una de las paredes. Aquello había logrado que el resto del grupo reaccionara, que se pusiera de pie en un instante.

—Minho ¿qué demon... ? —las palabras quedaron al aire al segundo exacto en que el puño del asiático dio de lleno contra el mentón del chico.

Aunque Sartén y Aris ya se habían aproximado para detener a Minho por aquel instante, este no había hecho siquiera un segundo intento por golpear al menor, simplemente había optado por soltar a Thomas, dedicándole una última mirada que acabó por borrar todo rastro de confusión en el rostro de este.

[...]

Faltaban tan solo un par de días para que el plazo se cumpliera. Cuando la noche había arribado llevándose consigo el asfixiante calor del día, los habitantes habían emprendido la marcha una vez más.   
Minho lideraba el grupo de nuevo, seguido por Aris, Sartén y Newt. Thomas había terminado por quedarse al final, acompañando a los últimos habitantes, haciéndole plática a Brenda muy de vez en cuando.   
Desde la escena que se había vivido por aquella mañana, las cosas habían estado en silencio. Nadie se había pronunciado contra el líder, nadie se había atrevido a comentar algo. Las cosas habían seguido su curso natural, como si aquello simplemente, no hubiese ocurrido.

Las montañas se veían a cada instante más cerca. A ese punto, Minho sabía que cumplirían con el plazo que C.R.U.E.L. les había dado y quizá, hasta con tiempo de sobra. Si bien habían hecho un par de escalas para descansar y comer, estas no habían pasado más allá de unos cuantos minutos. Necesitaban aprovechar la noche, el frío y el cobijo de las estrellas para poder completar su objetivo.

—Si continuamos así, te aseguro que solo la mitad de nosotros va a lograrlo —la voz de Newt había brotado de la nada, logrando que Minho disminuyera su paso, terminando por igualar el del rubio que a ese punto, ya iba rengueando a uno de sus costados.

—Shuck ¿te estás rindiendo, Newt? —con una ceja brevemente elevada, el asiático había terminado por impactar con suavidad uno de sus codos en las costillas del menor—. Si te cansas, tendré que llevarte de los huevos.

—Los necesito, así que no, paso —el rubio simplemente rodó los ojos, terminando por ladear ligeramente el rostro para poder observar al resto de los habitantes que iban no muy atrás de donde ellos se hallaban por aquel instante.

—No planeaba hacerlo de todos modos. Pensaba usarte como carnada para crank si es que nos sale alguno en la base de las montañas —Newt rió al instante. Minho simplemente le observó atento, tratando de descifrar la nula sinceridad que el gesto llevaba en consecuencia.

—A este punto no sé si odio más a los penitentes o a los cranks —alzando ambos hombros, Newt había terminado por acelerar su paso, como si buscara establecer distancia entre ambos de nueva cuenta.

No tenía que ser un genio para saber que el desliz de un día atrás, aún estaba rondando en la mente de su amigo. Fingir que ese casi beso no había sucedido, había terminado por ser una tarea titánica. Probablemente era por ello que casi le había roto la nariz a su corredor estrella apenas unas horas atrás. No, no quería pensar. Esas cosas no se meditaban y menos aún, cuando estabas en el medio de un desierto luchando por tu vida.  
Hasta donde él podía recordar, le encantaban las shanks. Le gustaba Brenda, incluso Teresa se le hacía bonita. No existía nada más atractivo que las curvas del cuerpo de una mujer. Eso era todo, fin. Lo sucedido con Newt era producto de la empatía que sentía por su amigo, nada más.

Minho terminó por apretar los labios, por rodar los ojos, por ignorar que Newt se había alejado de él cuando se perdió en el medio de sus pensamientos. Volvió a aminorar su paso, permitiendo que esta vez, fuese el rubio quien guiase de manera momentánea el grupo.   
Se sumió en sus pensamientos poco antes de cerrar los ojos un par de instantes, abriéndolos de manera abrupta al preciso segundo en que sintió una mano posándose en su hombro: Thomas.

—¿Vienes por otro golpe, shank? —la broma se dejó ir, el enojo había desaparecido y el extraño cúmulo de sensaciones con él. No odiaba a Thomas, pero sabía que se merecía ese golpe, y probablemente muchos más.

—Minho...

—No le des vueltas al asunto. Te lo merecías, Thomas. Sabes la razón. Dejémoslo hasta ahí —al final, Thomas también era un amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos. No estaba para ponerse contra él ¿cierto? No era quien para meterse en el medio de la turbulenta relación que había establecido con Newt—. ¿Se te acomodaron las neuronas? Espero que sí. Las necesito funcionando para cuando lleguemos a las montañas.

—¿Es por Brenda? Shuck, Minho de verdad que yo no he hecho nada —Thomas alzó ambas manos a modo de gesto defensivo. El asiático simplemente rodó los ojos, tratando de zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas.

—¿A mí por qué me vas a explicar tus enredos con la shank? Es a Teresa a quien le debes una explicación —le observó fijo, atento, percibiendo el segundo exacto en que Thomas apretó los labios y desvió la mirada.

—Teresa no es mi novia —murmuró quizá para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que el asiático pudiese escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Ah no? Bueno, entonces espero que exista una buena explicación para justificar tus garlopadas con él —Minho rodó los ojos y soltó una pequeña risa al instante—. Shuck, no estoy de humor para platicar estas mamadas, Thomas. Intenta con Aris, él tiene más experiencia con las larchas.

Thomas le observó en silencio, como si se tratara de un niño al que le acaban de señalar sus errores más obvios. Sabía que algo no iba a bien, sabía que las cosas habían cambiado, pero sabía que _tenía_ que estar con Teresa, con ella y con nadie más. La había escuchado en la cabaña y aquello era suficiente para saber que tenía que continuar adelante hasta dar con su paradero.   
Cuando estaba cerca de Newt, aún podía percibir el breve temblor en su cuerpo, el cosquilleo en sus palmas; pero había algo que le impedía llegar más ahí, de pensar más atrás, de recordar el laberinto. A ese punto, sus recuerdos estaban sumidos en una bruma en la que solo podía percibir el aroma a vainilla que desprendía el cabello de Teresa. No podía explicarlo, probablemente ni a él mismo. Cuando encontrara de nuevo a la chica, las dudas desaparecerían, tenían que hacerlo. Solo eso, debía encontrarla y todo se solucionaría, de alguna mágica manera, todo se acomodaría de nueva cuenta a donde pertenecía.

Era un pensamiento infantil y aunque de vez en cuando cayera en cuenta de ello, parecía que su cerebro se forzara a olvidarlo para retomar la línea principal. Era como si simplemente, se hubiese rendido y tirado a pensar en una sola persona. Era ilógico de donde lo viera.

Se detuvo un momento, terminando por alzar la mirada, por enfocar al rubio que yacía a la cabeza del grupo: Newt sonreía, platicaba con Sartén de algo que desde donde estaba, no era capaz de escuchar. Las hebras rubias se mecían y se enredaban. Los ojos pardos no lo miraban a él y sin embargo, podía percibir el cúmulo de sentimientos que albergaban detrás de aquella frágil barrera.   
El Nexo. Newt había sido denominado el Nexo. Durante un momento deseó estar a su lado, recordar la calidez de la piel del rubio contra la propia. Un vago sabor a café y chocolate invadió su sistema. Recordó el suave tacto de los besos de Newt, su cálido aliento contra la piel de su cuello. Recordó sus mejillas inundadas en carmín, su nombre brotando a pedazos. Recordó a Newt en sus brazos. Parpadeó confundido, deseando poder llegar más atrás, recuperar el pasado que se hallaba sellado detrás de un nombre que no tenía sentido.   
  
Él deseaba estar con Newt. Durante un momento tuvo la necesidad de correr, de acortar la distancia entre ambos, de decirle cuanto se arrepentía de la fuca actitud que se había cargado por aquel instante. Sus piernas se movieron antes de que los pensamientos se concretaran en su cabeza: Newt, tenía que hablar con Newt.   
Fue como si el velo delante de sus ojos desapareciera durante un instante, como si de nueva cuenta, fuese el dueño de su voluntad y pensamientos. 

Los primeros rayos del sol en el horizonte le cegaron, le hicieron elevar la mano y cubrir sus ojos durante unos momentos, deteniendo su paso. Para cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, fue capaz de percibir la figura de una chica que caminaba directamente hacia ellos: se trataba de Teresa. 


	10. Capítulo 8

Se mantuvieron inmóviles, anclando los pies a la arena debajo de sus zapatos. La pelinegra se aproximaba a ellos al tiempo que otras chicas —brotadas de la nada— le secundaban.  
Newt dio dos pasos hacia atrás tan solo para descubrir que a ese punto, ya se hallaban rodeados por el grupo de singulares damas. Apretó los labios y le dedicó una rápida mirada a Minho, quien por aquel instante, estaba observando a Thomas y a Teresa de manera alternada.   
Fue como si de un momento a otro le hicieran recordar un detalle que había vuelto a pasar por alto: los tatuajes. El de Tommy señalaba su cruel destino, uno que probablemente estaba a punto de cumplir.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo del rubio terminaron por tensarse, al tiempo que Teresa detenía su andar y observaba a todos con cara de pocos amigos. La amenaza llegó en consecuencia. La chica no se andaba por las ramas, su tono de voz era firme, neutro, no podía percibir ni una sola emoción en ella. ¿Acaso era la misma larcha que le fulminaba en el laberinto con ese par de ojos azulados?

—Thomas, entreguen al sujeto llamado Thomas —la chica finalmente habló, terminando por dejar a los ahí presentes sumidos en un mutismo inimaginable. ¿Acaso no sabía quién era su larcho favorito?

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, Teresa? ¿A qué...? —el rubio no finalizó la frase, no cuando la lanza que empuñaba la chica acabó por ser dirigida a su posición, terminando por hacerle flaquear en el último instante.

—Cállate —no fue una orden, no fue una amenaza. El tono neutro de la chica permanecía, logrando que el rubio se petrificara en su lugar, observando como Teresa retomaba su andar y comenzaba a husmear entre los ahí presentes.

Los ojos pardos del mayor continuaron su camino, se detuvieron solo cuando la mujer así lo hizo, al tiempo que aquel par de ojos azules se perdían en la figura del castaño que la observaba totalmente desubicado.

—¿Tú eres Thomas? —la pregunta se dejó ir al aire al tiempo que la pelinegra volvía a apuntar la lanza contra el muchacho que le observaba debajo de un velo de total confusión.

—Teresa tú sabes quién... —las palabras quedaron a la mitad cuando el filo del arma de la chica cortó la mejilla del castaño, haciéndole reprimir un breve gemido de dolor.

Newt pareció moverse por inercia. Sus piernas reaccionaron antes de que su cerebro lo hiciera, haciéndole olvidar que estaban rodeados de un singular grupo de chicas armadas. Probablemente había dado solo un par de pasos cuando el primer golpe se dejó ir. La explosión de dolor se desató en su espalda haciéndole flaquear, casi caer al piso de rodillas, pero las manos que le sujetaron de las axilas le impidieron llegar hasta la arena.   
El asiático pareció reaccionar tras aquello, tensándose por completo, estando a punto de tirarse encima del par de mujeres que sostenían a Newt por aquel instante, pero de nuevo fue la voz de Teresa la que logró que los ahí presentes se anclaran a sus lugares.

—¡Qué nadie se mueva! Nos llevaremos a este, y si alguien intenta impedirlo —hizo una pausa, sus pequeñas cejas se arrugaron al tiempo que alternaba la mirada entre el rubio sometido y el castaño que tenía frente a ella—. Supongo que no tengo que terminar la frase ¿cierto? —de nuevo no había emoción en su porte, solo era Teresa, seca, llana, sin parecer ella.

El segundo golpe cayó sobre Thomas tras aquello. El castaño se precipitó hacia el piso, llevándose la diestra a la nuca, completamente mareado debido a ello.   
De nuevo Newt reaccionó, su ser entero luchó contra el agarre de las chicas: era imposible quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando lastimaban a Tommy frente a él. El escozor en la base del cráneo le hizo flaquear, atolondrarse. Un lastimero gemido brotó de sus labios y siquiera fue capaz de procesar lo que Teresa había soltado por aquel instante.   
Cuando alzó la mirada pudo notar como otras larchas tomaban a Thomas, colocándole un saco en la cabeza, cortando el escaso enlace que los pardos habían logrado con los mieles. Newt de nuevo lo intentó, sus piernas parecieron cobrar fuerzas, pero esta vez, fue un firme agarre conocido el que acabó por frenarlo completemente: Minho.

¿En qué segundo había abandonado los brazos del par de mujeres para ahora estar siendo retenido por el asiático? Estaba ligeramente mareado, no sabía definir si era el calor o el más reciente golpe, pero a ese punto lo único que le quedaba claro es que no podría evitar que se llevaran a Thomas.

—Teresa, no me hagas esto... —la voz de Thomas se dejó ir en el medio del mutismo de los ahí presentes. A ese punto las chicas ya habían comenzado a envolver a Thomas dentro de un enorme costal, con la clara intención de arrastrarlo por la extensión desértica del lugar.

La pelinegra le dirigió una última mirada a las chicas que yacían cerca de ella. La morena que sostenía otra lanza similar asintió, antes de finalmente empuñar el arma y dirigir el mango de madera al rubio que yacía en los brazos del asiático. Newt cerró los ojos durante un instante, pero el golpe no llegó, lo único que percibió por aquel segundo, fue el chillido ahogado que brotó de los labios de su amigo: Minho había recibido el castigo de Thomas por él.

—Evidentemente, no te interesa lo que suceda contigo, pero si con tus amigos. ¿Estamos claros? Nadie se mueve de su lugar, nadie hace o dice algo hasta que nos hallemos lejos ¿entienden? —los ojos azules de la mujer recorrían a los ahí presentes, tratando de buscar algún otro atisbo de rebeldía entre ellos, pero a ese punto, todo había quedado suficientemente claro—. Perfecto.

No hubo más tras aquello. Las chicas comenzaron a tirar del enorme saco en el que habían introducido a Thomas, alejándose en consecuencia del grupo menos numeroso.

Newt se quedó quieto, observando en silencio, apretando los dientes al tiempo que hundía los dedos sobre el antebrazo de su amigo: impotente, sin poder hacer o decir algo.   
Cerró los ojos durante un largo rato, sintiendo la respiración del asiático contra su espalda. Los pasos cesaron, las voces a su alrededor comenzaron a elevarse, hubieron murmuros de confusión, de miedo. El rubio abrió los ojos cuando el agarre del mayor se desvaneció, dejándole libre de un momento a otro.

—Vamos a encontrarlo —musitó el asiático al tiempo que se llevaba la diestra hasta la herida abierta que ostentaba en la mejilla—. Cuando llegue el momento, vamos a encontrarlo.

Newt le observó en silencio por un instante, como si realmente estuviese considerando el creer las palabras del otro, pero el tatuaje que el castaño tenía en la nuca era claro, conciso: iban a matarlo. ¿Acaso Minho no podía recordar ese simple detalle?

—¿Cuándo es ese momento, shank? ¿Cuándo la crank loca lo mate? ¿Es ese el momento? —con las cejas casi rubias arqueadas, el menor le observó con desaprobación, quizá hasta con desesperación.

Minho simplemente ladeó el rostro confundido, ¿cómo era posible que Newt continuara pensando de aquella manera acerca de Thomas? Apretó los labios y negó con suma suavidad. De verdad que el castaño era un imbécil.

—Cuando tengamos armas, Newt. ¿Crees que vamos a correr detrás de un grupo de niñas locas que tienen arcos y lanzas con las manos desnudas? Yo creo que no. No planeo perder a Thomas en esta estupidez, pero no planeo arriesgarte a ti por él —Minho hizo una pausa, como si acabara de analizar lo que recientemente había dicho, carraspeando en consecuencia—. Ni a nadie.

Newt le observó perplejo, confundido. Aunque le costara asimilar las palabras del asiático, tenía toda la razón. Era una tontería y una calamidad el pensar enfrentar al grupo B con las manos desnudas. Aquello simplemente le hizo soltar un suspiro al tiempo que se llevaba la diestra a la nuca. Le dolía la maldita cabeza.

[...]

Habían parado cerca del lugar por el que habían logrado ver que se llevaron a Thomas. Un par de rocas hacían sombra suficiente, dándoles cobijo del sofocante calor de la tarde. Por la noche continuarían su camino y la búsqueda del castaño, pero de momento, debían dormir.

Newt se había quedado lejos, al cobijo de un pedrusco que daba sombra suficiente para permitirle descansar, aunque ese no fuera realmente el objetivo. Simplemente se mantenía ahí, con los ojos cerrados tratando inútilmente dormir algo más de la hora que se dejó vencer poco antes: pero aquello parecía una tarea imposible.  
Todo lo que rodeaba a Teresa, a C.R.U.E.L., a Thomas, era confuso, nada tenía sentido. Trataba de unir cabos, de entender la actitud de la chica, de comprender por qué debían coger a Thomas de aquella manera. El shank estaba perdido por ella ¿qué no era así? ¿Y ahora pasaba eso? Probablemente debía dejar de preocuparse por Thomas y pensar más en él.

—Comienzo a pensar que eres una especie de zombie-crank —la voz de Minho le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que abriese los ojos para fijar su atención en él—. Duermes poco y estás siempre activo, ¿seguro que no eres un vampiro? ¿O una criatura de ese tipo?

—Soy un crank, pero no tengo sueño. Eso es todo, ¿algún problema? —la sonrisa se asomó por los labios del rubio al tiempo que este ladeaba el rostro y daba un escaso brinco sobre su lugar, notando la casi nula distancia que Minho había dejado entre ambos por aquel instante.

—Sí. Te necesito activo, no voy a andar arrastrando a un shank inútil por el resto del camino.

—Esta plática me suena familiar. ¿No tienes otra manera de hacerme hablar, cabeza de pescado? —el rubio rodó los ojos y volvió a sonreír, terminando por llevarse la diestra hasta las hebras doradas para acomodar un par de estas detrás de sus orejas.

—Si no tuviera que amenazarte todo el tiempo, probablemente sí, pero por ahora, me las tengo que ingeniar con lo que hay —Minho alzó los hombros despreocupado, golpeando con suavidad uno de estos contra el menor. Hubo un silencio tras aquello, ambos se miraron con cierto atisbo de incomodidad.

—Gracias —fue un susurro, una cosa de nada. Minho simplemente le observó curioso, arrugando ambas cejas con la confusión asomándose en sus facciones—. Por recibir el golpe —aclaró el menor, logrando arrancar otra risa seca por parte del shank a su lado.

—¿En serio? ¿Solo un _gracias_? Shank, me arriesgué a que me partieran los huevos por ti, eso vale más que un simple gracias —Newt le observó incrédulo, apretando los labios al tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

—Lo siento, no hay nada que yo tenga que pueda ofrecerte. ¿Quieres una roca? Esa la tengo a la mano —, el rubio elevó la diestra, como si estuviese tratando de restarle importancia a sus propias palabras.

Minho no habló. Se quedó en silencio justo a su lado. Fue el áspero tacto de las yemas del asiático sobre su barbilla, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos de más, ladear el rostro y observar a su amigo en consecuencia.

—Tienes lo que quiero justo aquí.

No hubo más palabras tras aquello. El beso llegó en consecuencia. Newt se quedó quieto, laxo, ausente. El sabor estalló en su boca al segundo que sus labios se separaron y permitieron la entrada de la lengua del mayor. Thomas sabía dulce, varonil, y Minho, Minho sabía distinto, no podía definirlo. Cerró los ojos y finalmente permitió el dejarse ir en el gesto. Ladeó el rostro y disfrutó de ser tratado de aquella manera una vez más.   
Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando los dedos del asiático se posaron en su cabello, obligándole a mantenerse ahí, a corresponder los pequeños besos que Minho no dejaba de proporcionarle por aquel instante.

Cuando se separaron, el calor ya estaba inundando las mejillas del rubio, logrando que el asiático ahogara una corta risa en consecuencia.

—Min, yo no... —las palabras de Newt se cortaron ante un nuevo beso, dejándole desarmado, indefenso ante él.   
  
No estaba traicionando a Thomas, Thomas había dejado en claro que quería a Teresa. ¿Entonces por qué los besos de Minho le quemaban de esa manera? Frenó en seco ante ello, apartándose, ladeando el rostro para evitar que el asiático volviera a sumirle en la dulce sensación que sus besos producían en él.

—Deja de hacer mamadas, shank —el sarcasmo brotó forzado, Newt siquiera se había atrevido a mirar al mayor de nueva cuenta, sabiendo de antemano que el sabor de sus labios seguía presente en él.

—Nunca he hecho una mamada, Newt, no soy marica —hizo una pausa antes de acomodar los brazos detrás de su nuca, completamente relajado, como si no acabara de besar al rubio apenas unos momentos atrás—. Pero puedo hacer una excepción. ¿No lo prefieres al revés?

El golpe llegó en consecuencia, logrando que Minho riera casi al instante. La acción no era con afán de lastimarlo, simplemente, de callarlo, y eso lo pudo percibir al segundo exacto en que el codo del menor se alejó su estómago.

—La llamarada te fundió el fuco cerebro, larcho inútil —el rubio se limitó a rodar los ojos, a tratar de zanjar el tema ahí. No había más que decir. La atmósfera incomoda que se había creado entre ellos había desaparecido, de alguna manera aquello llegaba a ser tan confuso como relajante: Minho le estaba haciendo reír de manera sincera, sin tener que fingir absolutamente nada.

—Cállate, cerebro de plopus, quiero dormir —a ese punto, Minho había cerrado los ojos, apoyando la coronilla contra la inestable superficie que se alzaba justo detrás de ellos.   
  
Newt solo le observó en silencio y secundó la posición, cerrando los ojos, dejándose vencer finalmente por el cansancio.

[...]

Cuando la anoche arribó, optaron por continuar con el camino. Los minutos se volvieron, horas, las horas parecían eternas. Sabían que el grupo B había tomado algún camino por las montañas, pero a ese punto no estaban seguros de que tan lejos se hallaban de ellos por aquel momento. La premisa de salvar a Thomas seguía presente, las armas improvisadas probablemente, les daban un poco más de seguridad de la que quisieran admitir, pero no la suficiente como para saber que podrían salvar al castaño de... lo que sea que tramaran aquellas shanks.

Minho se mantenía al frente, guiando al grupo, seguido de Newt. El silencio se había instalado en el singular grupo, la duda continuaba pululando en el aire. No fue sino hasta que distinguieron un par de figuras que se aproximaban a ellos, que finalmente optaron por detenerse: se trataba del grupo B.

La chica morena que lideraba la formación se aproximó en son de paz, elevando ambas manos al aire, como si ofreciera tregua momentánea. Bastó aquello para que Minho le permitiese acercarse y hablar.   
Harriet, el nombre de la chica era Harriet. A grandes rasgos, la chica contó absolutamente todo lo que había acontecido en las montañas, desde el momento en que se habían llevado a Thomas, hasta que este había desaparecido de su vista en compañía de Teresa.   
Teresa, de nuevo ella.   
  
Newt sintió que su estómago se revolvió en consecuencia. La larcha podía haber amenazado con matar a Tommy —o a él—, pero el castaño seguía confiando tan ciegamente en ella... Apretó los dientes, se apartó del par de shanks y deseó tomar aire.   
El cielo sobre sus cabezas comenzaba a prepararse, a augurar que lo peor probablemente, aún estaba por llegar. Las nubes grises se amontonaban, dándoles un descanso de los primeros rayos del astro rey.

—Vamos a continuar con ellas, es nuestra única oportunidad... —Minho había aparecido de la nada, logrando que el rubio diera un mínimo salto en su lugar.

—¿Vamos a abandonar a nuestro larchito enamorado con su diosa del amor? —cuestionó el rubio al tiempo que elevaba ambas cejas con expectación, tratando de sonar indiferente, inmune a la áspera sensación que la sola mención alusiva a Thomas causaba en él.

—Newt, tenemos solo un par de horas para llegar ¿crees acaso que no lo he considerado? Trataremos de hacer lo posible por investigar las cercanías, pero es imposible subir la montaña y bajar a tiempo para...

—¡Shuck! ¿Te estás rindiendo tan fácil, shank? —los pardos de Newt se clavaron en los iris del asiático reclamando una respuesta que sabría que no obtendría.

Aquello bastó para que el coreano apretara los labios y terminara por extender ambas manos directo hacia los hombros del más bajo.

—¿Quieres comenzar a pensar con claridad, Newt? —los ojos del rubio se abrieron en consecuencia, al tiempo que Minho le observaba con firmeza, apretando la mandíbula hasta casi hacerla tronar—. Thomas es mi amigo tanto como el tuyo —mentira— pero no voy a arriesgar a nadie más, no voy a arriesgarte más ¿lo entiendes? ¡No voy a permitir que andes dando tu pellejo por el fuco shank que no hace más que pensar en la traidora!

Newt le observó herido, logrando que Minho reparara en su error casi al instante. No demoró absolutamente nada más en soltar los delgados hombros del menor, terminando por hundir los dedos de su diestra sobre su propio cabello, que por aquel momento, yacía sumido en una terrible capa de arena y mugre.

—Un beso no te da derecho sobre mí, Minho —la voz de Newt brotó en un susurro casi apagado, había una escasa sonrisa asomándose en sus comisuras caídas, denotando la contrariedad de sentimientos experimentaba por aquel instante.

—Nada me da derecho sobre ti —aclaró el asiático, tras sonreír con ironía, tratando de calmarse, de hablar con claridad—. No eres un algo, eres un alguien —esta vez se había llevado la mano al rostro, apartando todo el rastro de arena que ya se había pegado a su piel—. Newt...

—¿Entonces qué quieres, shank? ¿Qué corra hacia a ti? ¿Qué nos besemos y olvidemos de estamos en un fuco desierto? —la dulce ironía se pintaba en sus labios. Estaba contrariado, enojado por partes iguales. Estaba harto de tener que ignorar la situación, de tener que fingir, de tener que mantenerse unido para que los demás lo estuvieran, ¿acaso nadie podía observar lo roto que ya estaba por aquel instante?

—¡Basta de tantas mamadas, shank! —Newt pareció reaccionar, apartarse, retroceder apenas un paso ante las palabras de Minho. No entendía por qué estaba actuando así, no entendía por qué seguía poniendo el bienestar de alguien que simplemente, le había hecho a un lado—. Piensa en ti por una miertera vez en tu vida ¿quieres? —las manos de Minho volvieron a aterrizar sobre los hombros de Newt, quien a ese punto, había terminado por anclarse de nuevo al piso, por observar petrificado al larcho que estaba a nula distancia de él.

El aroma varonil de Minho llegó en consecuencia: sudor, arena, él. Recordó el vago sabor de una fruta a la cual no podía poner nombre, había también un tenue aroma a café y algo más que tampoco podía definir.   
El tiempo se detuvo alrededor de ambos al segundo exacto en que los labios de Minho volvieron a dejarse ir sobre los de Newt. La espalda del rubio colisionó contra la roca cercana, logrando arrancar un suave gemido que quebró el beso por unos instantes, poco antes de que sus brazos terminaran en el cuello del más alto, sucumbiendo lentamente ante él. 

Thomas lo había roto y Minho trataba de unirlo de nuevo, y él, él se había negado a dejarse a llevar ante ello... Hasta ese instante.

[ ... ]

_Solo estaba fingiendo._

_Debía hacerte sentir verdaderamente traicionado._

_¿Funcionó, no?_

Las palabras de Teresa continuaban dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Hacía rato que habían abandonado aquel extraño lugar en el medio de las montañas, el lugar donde Teresa había besado a Aris, el lugar donde había creído que moriría.   
Estar en aquel diminuto espacio logró que en algún punto perdiera toda la esperanza que albergaba en su ser. Si el plan era que odiara a Teresa, realmente había funcionado. No podía sentirse peor después de eso, más aún cuando la barrera se había venido abajo, haciéndole recordar absolutamente todo.

En algún punto, se llegó a sentir asqueado consigo mismo. Había sido un pésimo compañero, un pésimo amigo, un pésimo líder, un pésimo _novio_.   
Sí. Newt y él eran algo antes de que abriese los ojos por aquella mañana pensando solamente en Teresa. Recordó los besos, recordó cada trozo de memoria perdida en su mente. Lo vio ahí, parado en el medio del desierto cuando abandonaba la construcción donde se había _besado_ con Teresa, un detalle en el que ni siquiera había reparado en ese instante. Se suponía que no había _nadie_ cuando el corrió de regreso al grupo.  
Recordó cuando hablaba animadamente con Brenda, recordó las miradas, recordó el semblante de su _pareja_. De su Newt. Recordó el túnel, recordó lo desesperado que el rubio se mostró por alcanzarlo. ¿Por qué no había reparado antes en esos detalles? Era como si su cuerpo hubiese ignorado deliberadamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tan solo para centrarse en Brenda, en Teresa. Como si su función solo hubiese sido aquella.   
  
El recuerdo más reciente lo desarmó por completo, casi le hizo llorar tan solo de evocarlo. Recordó perfectamente cuando _hirió_ a Newt, cuando eligió a Teresa por encima de él. Por un largo rato trató de comprender la razón por la qué había dicho aquello, pero se encontró contra una gruesa pared que no le permitió ver más allá. Lo había dicho porque sí, lo había dicho para alejar a Newt de él, como si ese hubiese sido el objetivo de todo. ¿Por qué no había pensado en nada de ello antes? Era como si saliera de un letargo, de un modo automático en el que había sido sumido solo así, sin más.

Se llevó ambas manos al cabello, exasperado ante el cúmulo de recuerdos que parecía haber pasado por alto. Había _perdido_ a Newt, había hecho todo lo posible para alejarlo y solo hasta ese instante, se había dado cuenta de ello.

Recordó los cuerpos colgados en el comedor, recordó los cranks que aparecieron y desaparecieron de la nada. C.R.U.E.L. jugaba con su mente, C.R.U.E.L. podía hacerles ver lo que ellos quisieran, C.R.U.E.L. tenía un plan y todos eran parte de él. 

Apretó los labios al segundo en que escuchó la voz de Aris, advirtiendo que sus amigos se encontraban cerca, que no demorarían demasiado en alcanzarlos.   
Thomas se detuvo en seco, parpadeando confundido ante las palabras del chico. Sus mieles viajaron de la figura de Teresa y Aris, hasta la base de la montaña, el lugar donde se suponía, se encontraban ambos grupos.   
La realidad le golpeó de un instante a otro cuando su mirada se detuvo en seco, reparando en la escena que Newt y Minho protagonizaban por aquel instante.   
Un beso, Minho estaba besando a Newt.


	11. Capítulo 9

Podía escuchar los pasos del asiático cerca de su posición, pero hasta ese punto, siquiera se había atrevido a mirar hacia atrás. El beso había sucedido y ya, solo porque sí, sin razón, sin lógica, sin explicación. Apartar a Minho fue casi un acto de reflejo, de mera cordura.   
Aquello no estaba mal, pero algo en su interior gritaba a todo pulmón que así era. No estaba buscando consuelo, no estaba buscando llenar el vacío, él solo quería llegar al final de esa miertera cosa y continuar con su vida, al menos hasta donde C.R.U.E.L. lo permitiera.   
  
Escuchó la voz del ex corredor no muy lejos de donde estaba, escuchó su petición, escuchó que bramaba por sobre el viento que azotaba sobre ellos, escuchó que gritaba que lo esperara, que debían hablar. Pero Newt comprendía perfectamente, que aquello no era posible. Estaban a punto de llegar al final, el refugio estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros, pronto todo lo que sucedió en el desierto quedaría finalmente atrás, permitiéndoles mirarse a las caras y simplemente olvidar. Así de fácil, así de sencillo.   
Minho era su amigo, y por encima de ello, algo suficientemente cercano a lo que podía llamar hermano, después de Alby, él era lo que le quedaba del área, considerando el hecho de que Thomas había dejado de figurar en esa ecuación.   
  
Thomas.  
  
El nombre del castaño le supo amargo, le hizo apretar los ojos, acelerar el paso. El larchito estaba en las montañas, seguramente, divirtiéndose en los brazos de cierta pelinegra. Qué fastidio. Debía comenzar a ignorar las escenas que se repetían en su cabeza, o terminaría por volverse loco.

—¡Newt! —de nuevo la voz de Minho sonó cerca, logrando que el rubio enterrara los pies en la arena, que buscara una roca donde esconderse, pero más tardó en pensar una posible solución a la charla que no quería tener, en sentir como el asiático le daba alcance y le sujetaba de uno de los brazos. Odió su renguera, odió que el mayor siempre se hubiese destacado como uno de los mejores corredores.

—Nos falta poco —fue una voz plana, seca, sin emoción. Los pardos del rubio estaban fijos hacia al frente, hacia donde suponía, debía observar que aparecería una construcción, algo, lo que fuera.

—¿Quieres detenerte un segundo, pedazo de plopus andante? —no había sarcasmo, no había reproche, solo una enorme muestra de exasperación pura. Newt le observó fijamente, ausente, ligeramente fuera de sí.

—Evidentemente no puedo caminar si me sujetas así. ¿Podemos continuar y dejar esto para otro momento? —Newt rodó los ojos con fastidio, movió el brazo para tratar de deshacerse del agarre del mayor. Algo dentro de él, hervía lentamente, era como si su mecanismo se hubiese transformado en una olla de presión que estaba a punto de reventar.

—Shuck ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan malditamente miertero, Newt? —Minho estaba dolido, era algo que probablemente era evidente para cualquiera que presenciara aquel encuentro, pero no para Newt, no al menos en ese momento.

—El día que tú dejes de ser un experto pendejo. ¿Acaso hacen competencia entre ustedes? —había una pequeña risa que reflejaba ironía pura, fastidio en su estado natural. Él no era así, por mucho que rascara en el fondo de su memoria, jamás había actuado de esa manera, pero justo en ese momento, parecía no querer detenerse, no quería pensar, solo quería olvidarse de todo y ya.

Minho le observó fijo con los ojos bastante más abiertos, tratando de descifrar lo que sucedía con su recién descubierto, interés particular. Pero Newt simplemente había desviado la mirada, retomando su paso, olvidando que él existía.   
Bien, no podía culparlo. A él mismo se le había ocurrido andar buscando los besos de quien había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, justo al mismo tiempo que a este lo habían botado. Probablemente, Newt tenía razón, era un fuco pendejo en todo el maldito sentido de la palabra.   
  
Ahogó esos pensamientos antes de finalmente continuar su andar, olvidando que habían un par de metros de distancia entre ellos y el resto de los dos grupos.  
Dio apenas un par de pasos más poco antes de atreverse a elevar la mirada, a hurgar en las montañas que se alzaban a su costado. Parpadeó confundido cuando fue capaz de percibir unas cuantas figuras que se movían no muy lejos de donde estaban, haciéndole saber casi de inmediato, que se trataba de sus dos personas no favoritas, y del larcho que estaba logrando que se perforara el estómago como consecuencia del enojo. Genial.

Bajó de nuevo la mirada al segundo que fue capaz de percibir como el rubio se detenía a unos metros más adelante, observando fijamente a un punto, como si simplemente, se hubiese quedado anclado al piso. Casi por acto de reflejo, el asiático había terminado por apresurar el paso, por tratar de darle alcance al menor. Cuando finalmente llegó al punto en que este se había detenido, fue capaz de notar la vara que tenía una enorme cinta de color naranja, donde se podía leer con claridad unas cuantas letras en color negro.

—¿El refugio? —los ojos de Newt se quedaron fijos en el extraño punto, al tiempo que una sonrisa de completa agonía comenzaba a asomarse por sus labios destrozados—. Esto tiene que ser una fuca broma.

Newt terminó por llevarse la diestra a la rubia melena, enterrando los dedos a través de las hebras doradas, siendo capaz de percibir todo el cúmulo de grasa y arena que ya había apelmazado su larga cabellera. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, escuchando como las voces comenzaban a elevarse a su alrededor, llenando de murmullos todos sus sentidos. Volvió a abrirlos cuando aquel sonido le fue insoportable, haciéndole alejarse en consecuencia, buscar calma, paz, soledad.   
Se detuvo en seco cuando sus pardos se detuvieron en la figura de tres singulares larchos que corrían hacia su posición. Parpadeó confundido, como si aquello no fuese otra cosa más que una mera ilusión que el calor creaba para él por aquel instante.

Terminó por darse la media vuelta, por buscar alejarse. No necesitaba ver a Teresa en brazos de Thomas, ni mucho menos, alguna otra situación que involucrara a los dos tortolitos más especiales de C.R.U.E.L.   
Durante un largo momento deseó que la arena debajo de sus pies se abriera y terminara por tragárselo, por llevarlo lejos de ahí o por probablemente, simplemente hacerlo dejar de pensar.

—¿Newt? —todo el cuerpo del rubio se tensó al instante cuando fue capaz de reconocer la voz a sus espaldas. Sus músculos cogieron rigidez, sus parpados cayeron y desearon permanecer así hasta que el dueño de aquella pregunta se marchara.

—Newt —esta vez el tono no fue un cuestionamiento, esta vez el tacto de la mano de Thomas se dejó caer sobre su hombro, logrando que el rubio diese la vuelta y enfrentara al shank que se suponía, siquiera debía estar ahí, con él.

—¿Qué tal la luna de miel con Teresa? —la dulce ironía se deslizó fuera de sus labios al tiempo que se permitía clavar los ojos en algún punto inexacto de la nada—. Apuesto que se reconciliaron en las montañas —ahí estaba el hervidero de sentimientos que había olvidado que poseía. ¿Por qué no simplemente cerraba la fuca boca y dejaba que aquello terminara con un eterno silencio de su parte?

—¿Podemos no hablar de Teresa? —los mieles de Thomas le observaban con una tácita súplica asomando en el medio de aquel perfecto color que los matizaba. Durante un largo momento, Newt se halló deseando no haberse fijado en aquel detalle.

—Bueno, shank, ¿de qué más podríamos hablar? Pensé que había dejado en claro que no sería el fuco padrino de tu boda —¿Qué más, eh? Newt solo atinaba a cruzarse de brazos, a bajar la mirada y a fingir que la arena debajo de su calzado era muchísimo más interesante que aquellos iris que buscaban desarmarlo.

—Newt, las cosas no son lo que parecen, nunca lo fueron. Es una larga historia. ¿Puedes darme una oportunidad para explicarlo?

El rubio pareció concederle un segundo, elevando su mirada, clavando su atención en el semblante de la única persona, en la que había sido capaz de depositar algo más que su confianza.

—Tenemos cuarenta minutos antes de que muramos aplastados por una roca o que nos electrocute la fuca tormenta. Adelante, por mí puedes decir un testamento sobre la herencia de tus calzones y no va a importarme —rodó los ojos, evitó observar de nuevo a Thomas. A lo lejos pudo percibir la mirada del asiático, haciéndole desistir de la idea de espiar al grupo, logrando que sus ojos fueran a parar una vez más al piso sobre el que se hallaba.

—Merezco esa mamadas, merezco todas esas fucas cosas y lo sé —Thomas hizo una pausa al tiempo que apretaba las manos a puños a cada uno de sus costados—, no es fácil explicarlo. Teresa y Aris estaban siguiendo una orden de C.R.U.E.L., fue... —hizo una pausa, apretando los labios, tratando de encontrar palabras para explicarse—. Fue una prueba, todo fue una fuca prueba más.

—Bueno, Tommy, me alegro que la hayas superado y estés aquí, vivito y coleando con todos tus deditos en su lugar —de nuevo ahí estaba esa actitud que no entendía, ese enojo que lentamente comenzaba a subir por sus entrañas y estallaba en su cabeza de una manera inimaginable—. Felicidades, si sobrevives, espero que te vaya muy bien.

—No, Newtie, no lo entiendes, verla era una necesidad y todo culminó cuando estuve encerrado durante horas en ese maldito lugar —el castaño hizo una pausa, a ese punto apretaba los dientes completamente exasperado por tratar de darse entender.

—¿Te manipularon para quererla? Shank, en serio, buena esa. ¿Te fumaste algún hongo en la montaña o algo así? —había una sonrisa escapando por las rosadas y desechas comisuras del más alto. De la perspectiva en que lo viera, aquello parecía el discurso más barato e irreal que podía ocurrírsele al otro.

—¿Quieres parar por un segundo? —Thomas le miraba exasperado, terminando por sujetarle de los hombros, por acorralarlo contra el pedrusco más cercano. Recordaba perfectamente cuando había discutido con Newt en el laberinto, cada que algo salía mal entre ellos, cada que se interrumpía el imperfecto y desenfrenado frenesí de sentimientos que se profesaban.

—Shuck —el rubio bajo la mirada al tiempo que sus manos se elevaban y capturaban las muñecas del más bajo—. Tommy, tienes exactamente cinco segundos para apartar tus fucas manos de mí.

—¿En serio crees que olvidaría de la noche a la mañana todo lo que sucedió en el laberinto? ¿Crees que te trataría de esa miertera manera por voluntad propia? —de nuevo la súplica asomaba por sus mieles. Newt se había limitado a buscar al resto del grupo con la mirada, esperando que la escena de la que era protagonista, estuviese siendo pasada por alto. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos, sí, eso era un alivio.

—No quieres saber lo que pienso, Tommy. ¿Puedes parar con esto? ¿Qué planeas conseguir? ¿Qué nos besemos? ¿Qué seamos _pareja_ de nuevo? —la palabra le supo amarga, casi irreal. A ese punto siquiera quería continuar poniéndole ese nombre provisional a las escasas cuarenta y ocho horas en las que había vivido en los brazos de Thomas.

—No voy a perderte, Newt, no voy a dejar que las fucas mamadas de C.R.U.E.L. arruinen lo que tenemos —los mieles reflejaban decisión y un doloroso arrepentimiento que cualquiera era capaz de descifrar.

—¿Lo que tenemos? —el rubio le observó finalmente, sonriendo, subiendo ambas cejas al tiempo que negaba con suavidad—. Tenemos una amistad, Tommy, eso ni las pruebas de C.R.U.E.L. van arruinarlo, así que para, estás actuando como un fuco miertero.

—¿Es por Minho? —la pregunta sonó en un tono demasiado bajo, los ojos de Thomas se quedaron anclados a los pardos de Newt, rogando escuchar una negativa ante lo que acababa de cuestionar.

—¿De dónde...? ¿Qué mamadas estás diciendo? —bastó aquello para que el rubio finalmente hundiera los dedos en la piel de Thomas, haciendo un segundo intento por apartar el tacto de este.

—Newt, ¿es por él?

La pregunta quedó inconclusa al segundo en que un ahogado grito logró surcar el ambiente que la tormenta alzaba sobre ellos por aquel instante. Casi por instinto, todos habían buscado el origen del agudo sonido, terminando por clavar sus miradas en la chica que señalaba una enorme cápsula que había brotado prácticamente de la nada. Tras aquello, la arena comenzó a moverse, dando paso a más de esos extraños artefactos que emitían un desagradable sonido.   
Newt sintió como su piel se erizaba por completo: recordaba perfectamente aquellas cápsulas, eran el lugar de descanso de los penitentes.   
  
El agarre de Thomas se desvaneció en menos de un instante, poco antes de que este terminase por posicionarse justo delante de él, como si realmente, estuviese sopesando la idea de protegerlo. El rubio se ancló a la arena debajo de su calzado, completamente atento al lento movimiento que las tapas de aquellos aparatos que apenas, y comenzaban a ceder.   
Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del mayor percibiendo como la sensación era frenada en seco ante el firme agarre que el castaño había impuesto en su diestra. El remolino de sentimientos afloró en su sistema, trayendo a su cabeza los últimos momentos que había vivido en el laberinto.   
Aunque todo su ser clamó a capa y espada sucumbir ante el delicioso tacto que el menor ejercía sobre él, Newt se había limitado a no ceder, a dejar que sus dedos se quedaran laxos, flojos, ausentes de vida. 

Ese era el Tommy que recordaba, su _Tormenta_ personal, su shank favorito.

Una extraña corriente de tranquilidad inundó su sistema, al tiempo que sus pasos eran guiados hacia la primera cápsula blanca, la más cercana a su posición. No tuvieron que acercarse mucho, no cuando Thomas cortó abruptamente su andar al notar una extremidad que brotaba del interior de aquella cosa. Sintió como el menor apretó el agarre, como volvió a colocarle detrás de él casi de manera instintiva. Las miradas curiosas que antes habían caído sobre ellos, ahora descansaban en el resto de las cápsulas, atentas al movimiento que comenzaba a suscitarse en el interior de cada una de ellas. Bastaron apenas unos momentos antes de que las criaturas emergieran del interior, haciendo retroceder al grupo entero como mera consecuencia. 

El grito se Minho surcó el bramido de la tormenta: era hora de prepararse, de luchar una vez más por sus vidas. A ese punto, Newt no tenía miedo, a ese punto se sentía completamente invulnerable a la sensación de desasosiego que la escasa probabilidad de sobrevivir, le había impuesto al inicio de la prueba.   
Thomas le soltó la mano, llevándose la diestra a los vaqueros para sacar una larga cuchilla que portaba en el cinturón del mismo. Newt optó por secundar las acciones del menor, desenfundado el largo machete que portaba en la espalda, como antaño lo había hecho en sus días en el área.   
Había una de esas cosas para cada quien, y eso lo quedó claro al segundo que una se dejó venir sobre él, apartándole por completo del menor.

Esquivó las cuchillas y fue capaz de notar los muñones, las heridas, el pus, las luces. Parpadeó confundido poco antes de finalmente, terminar por tomar impulso e incrustar la hoja del arma en la piel de aquel gigante. Un aullido y el dolor estalló en su mejilla: no había logrado esquivar del todo la cuchilla de la criatura. Ignoró el ardor antes de volver a tomar impulso, buscando espacio entre las piernas de aquella cosa, asestando el segundo golpe, esta vez, sobre uno de los bultos anaranjados que a su vista, parecían heridas de pus.

El gigante pareció ceder ante su peso, caer al piso, dándole la oportunidad de volver a aproximarse, de golpear otro de aquellos bultos anaranjados. Sonrió victorioso cuando la criatura pareció perder fuerza.   
Escuchó un chillido a sus espaldas, regresándose a la realidad de manera abrupta: Thomas. La preocupación seguía latente, haciéndole perder la concentración escasos segundos, buscando al castaño con la mirada. Aquello le valió más de lo que esperó, no supo en qué momento fue a parar contra la arena, ni siquiera entendió del todo la explosión de dolor que se desató en su costado.   
La criatura se arrastraba, tratando de alcanzarlo y él, solo atinó a secundar el movimiento, aunque por supuesto, con el afán de alejarse.

¿Iba a morir? Lo ignoraba y sinceramente, no le importaba. Arañó la arena, buscó apartarse de la criatura. La batalla a su alrededor seguía, los chillidos de aquellas cosas dominaban sobre los lastimeros gemidos de algún habitante caído en batalla.   
Cuando el dolor cedió, terminó por apoyarse en las rodillas, buscando ponerse de pie. Giró ligeramente la cabeza, buscando a la criatura que yacía no muy lejos de él. Las cuchillas estaban apuntándole, preparando un segundo ataque. Newt se impulsó hacia arriba, ahogando una maldición en sus labios. Todo a su alrededor se detuvo cuando aquella bestia dejó de bramar y colapsó por completo sobre la arena.

El rubio observó confundido aquello, arrugando el puente de la nariz, rengueando para acercarse al lugar. Sus pasos detuvieron su andar cuando percibió la figura del castaño que se alzaba desde atrás del bulto muerto, caminando directo hacia él. Deseó maldecir a Thomas por el acto tan imprudente, pero tuvo que ahogar sus palabras al segundo exacto en el que el primer rayo surcó los cielos y aterrizó frente a ellos.

El olor a quemado inundó sus fosas nasales, le hizo retroceder, buscar con desesperación. Escuchó la voz de Thomas lejana, sabiendo que a ese punto, los truenos ya habían mermado su sentido vital. Apretó los labios y percibió el segundo exacto en que la mano del castaño le tomó, obligándole a correr hasta la cápsula más cercana. No tuvo que ser un genio para adivinar lo que surcaba de la mente de Thomas por aquel instante, al menos no cuando se detuvieron y el menor prácticamente, le obligó a entrar al nauseabundo interior del aparato.  
  
Apestaba. Sentía el líquido extraño hasta sus caderas, sintiéndose ligeramente exasperado al tener que mantenerse en cuclillas al tiempo que ayudaba a Thomas a cerrar la inestable puerta de la cápsula.   
La tormenta continuó bramando en el exterior, los rayos continuaron cayendo sin clemencia. Newt se obligó a apartar la mirada, a cerrar los ojos, a tratar de no pensar.

—Gracias —la palabra brotó sola, casi por arte de magia. Podía estar en no muy buenos términos con Thomas, pero no pasaba por alto que lo había salvado apenas unos momentos atrás.

—De verdad lamento todo, Newtie —el murmuro fue bajo, de nuevo casi inaudible. El sentido de la audición de ambos había mejorado gracias al reducido espacio.

—¿Estás arrepintiéndote de salvarme? Guau, shank, en serio, la larchas —fue una sonrisa escasa, breve, natural. Era el tipo de sonrisas que Thomas arrancaba de él, que le hacían relajarse, regresar a los días en que no tenía que preocuparse más que un par de ratas en las hortalizas.

—Nada de lo que siento por ti disminuyó, Newt —Thomas continuaba mirando el techo de la cápsula, como si estuviese esperando que de un momento a otro, los golpes al otro lado se detuvieran y el aparato cediera ante los rayos que se impactaban sobre este—. Sigue ahí, intacto. No puedo explicarlo. Es como si alguien lo hubiese encerrado en una caja fuerte, y como si hubiese encontrado la combinación en aquel lugar en las montañas.

Newt le observó en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior, deseando extender la diestra y capturar el mentón del castaño; pero se abstuvo de cualquier movimiento, quedándose anclado a su lugar. De verdad deseaba creerle, de verdad deseaba sucumbir una vez más ante las estúpidas y cursis mamadas que brotaban de los labios de Thomas, pero algo en su interior punzaba con intensidad, haciéndole desistir al instante de ello.

—Tommy yo... —las palabras del rubio se cortaron al instante que otro rayo impactó la superficie del lugar. Thomas se quedó quieto, observando con inquietud la pequeña grieta que comenzaba a alzarse sobre sus cabezas: la cápsula se estaba rompiendo. 

El menor observó a Newt casi por inercia, como si esperara que retomara el hilo de la conversación olvidada, pero ambos tuvieron que dejar ese tema de lado al segundo que un sonido bramó por encima de la tormenta. Aquello no eran rayos, no eran truenos. Ambos se miraron confundidos, distinguiéndose muy apenas envueltos en el manto de la oscuridad que les obsequiaba el reducido lugar.

—Tenemos que salir a ver —el murmuro de Thomas rompió el silencio instaurado—. Falta un minuto para la hora acordada —complementó justo cuando encendía la luz del reloj que portaba en la diestra.   
  
Newt le observó desde su lugar, apretando los labios, elevando las manos para poder asirse a la ahora inestable superficie de la tapa del receptáculo. Era una muda respuesta a la propuesta de Thomas, lo estaba secundando, como siempre lo había hecho, como siempre lo haría desde que así lo había decidido.   
El castaño le observó fijo, elevando sus comisuras, sonriendo en consecuencia. Bastaron apenas unos segundos antes de que Thomas apartara su tacto de la tapa de aquella cápsula, llevando sus manos hasta las mejillas del rubio, impulsándose en su dirección.   
El dulce sabor del castaño inundó los sentidos de Newt casi al instante, el beso le robó el aliento. Café, chocolate, vainilla. Dulce, varonil, asfixiante. Thomas, Thomas, Thomas. Bastó aquella explosión de sensaciones para que el rubio apartara las manos de la dura superficie, llevándolas hasta la nuca del castaño, correspondiendo el beso para llevarlo a otro nivel.   
  
—Voy a sacarte de aquí —el murmuro murió en el medio de un segundo y escaso beso, obligando a ambos chicos a terminar los dulces contactos de manera abrupta. El sonido artificial era más audible a ese punto: era ahora o nunca.   
  
Newt volvió a llevar las manos hasta la tapa al mismo tiempo que Thomas le secundaba, empujando con todas sus fuerzas. La superficie cedió ante la fuerza de ambos, cayendo de lado, liberándolos de su refugio momentáneo. Bastaron unos segundos antes de que finalmente pudiesen divisar el enorme Berg que descansaba no muy lejos de su posición, con la enorme rampa abajo, invitándoles a huir, a irse de ahí. La lluvia les lamía el rostro, los truenos sonaban por encima de sus cabezas, los rayos continuaban inundando el terreno, y justo entre ellos y el Berg, se hallaba una docena de criaturas dispuestas a impedirles la proeza que meditaban en sus cabezas.

Era un nuevo muro de penitentes, era una última prueba, similar al final del Laberinto. La mano de Thomas volvió a buscar la de Newt, halándolo fuera de la cápsula, haciéndole aterrizar en el inestable terreno blando, consecuencia de la lluvia. El rubio observó a su alrededor, divisó a Minho, a Teresa, a Brenda, todos empuñaban armas, dispuestos a correr a través de aquella última muralla antes de llegar al Refugio, al verdadero Refugio.

El grito de batalla se dejó escuchar tras aquello. Newt regresó su mirada hacia al frente, tomando impulso, corriendo directamente hasta la enorme criatura que les cerraba el paso.   
Thomas fue el primero en llegar hasta aquel gigante, asestando el primer golpe sobre la lucecita naranja. El rubio contuvo el aliento, alcanzó aquella cosa apenas unos momentos después, secundando las acciones del castaño.

Con la adrenalina corriendo en su sistema y con el valor desbordando en sus pardos, Newt continuó empuñando el machete. Los golpes llegaron, uno, dos. Las luces se apagaron lentamente, hasta que el gigante se desplomó en la blanda arena, concediéndoles la victoria.   
Una última mirada a su alrededor, y el rubio fue capaz de asegurarse de que todas las criaturas estaban desactivadas, derrotadas, lo que fuera.   
La calidez aterrizó de nuevo sobre su diestra, haciéndole volver la mirada, perdiéndose durante un segundo en los mieles que le observaban con felicidad disfrazada.

—Tenemos que irnos —bastaron aquellas palabras para que el rubio notase que el Berg había comenzado a elevarse, amenazando con dejarlos ahí, haciéndole compañía a los primos de los penitentes.

Thomas le haló con fuerza, le obligó a correr los escasos seis metros que los separaban de la escotilla abierta de la nave. La pierna le dolía, le hacía renguear con más evidencia, pero el castaño se limitó a apretar la mano de Newt, a forzarlo a no dejarse vencer. 

Un poco más.

El agarre del castaño se deshizo antes de permitir que este abordara el armatoste, para posteriormente, terminar por extender los brazos, buscando subir a Newt con prisa. El rubio se asió de las manos del menor, impulsándose hacia arriba, sorteando a su suerte y pasando por alto las múltiples heridas que ostentaba en el cuerpo por aquel instante. Thomas le haló una vez más, terminando por subirle a la nave, tumbándole justo encima de él.   
Pardos y mieles volvieron a perderse el uno en el otro, una sonrisa, un suspiro: estaban vivos, estaban a salvo, lo habían logrado.


	12. Capítulo 10

Newt se quedó quieto observando la escena que se suscitaba no muy lejos de donde se encontraba: Thomas peleando contra el sujeto que amenazaba con matar a Brenda. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, todos estaban cansados de las pruebas y del programa que el mismo C.R.U.E.L. les había impuesto, quizá había sido por ello que el castaño había reaccionado de aquella forma protegiendo a Brenda con uñas y dientes. Solo era cuestión de salvar una vida más, tal cual lo había prometido. Daba igual, porque al final, había funcionado, y la última directriz que había llegado a ellos simplemente, había sido la de relajarse.

El Berg era enorme y hasta donde había escuchado, en el lugar había baños, comedores e incluso, un ala de atención médica. Sonaba bien, sonaba exactamente igual al lugar en el que habían estado poco antes de ser arrojados al calor del desierto. Por él estaba perfecto, podían ponerle una prueba más y estaba seguro que no le sorprendería: con ellos, ya nada era predecible.   
Quizá era por ello que simplemente había caminado lejos de la cubierta del Berg, internándose en la nave en busca del dichoso baño que el tal David había mencionado. Escuchó los pasos a su lado, sabía que no era el único.

No le importó compartir el baño con diez larchos más, no le importó tener que pasar de cubículo en cubículo para ser inspeccionado por los tipos de las batas y trajes de doctor. No le importó, al final solo estaba ahí porque suponía, que ese era el Refugio, y que algo tenía que pasar. Probablemente la clave estaba en que a él, le habían mandado al final de la sección, con un par de tipos mejor vestidos que se dedicaron a curar sus heridas y tratarlo con más cuidado de lo que trataron a los demás. Newt no prestó atención al detalle, no cuando estaba cansado y simplemente deseaba olvidarse del tema.

Caminar al comedor, coger pizza y rememorar aquel día en que pensó que finalmente todo había acabado. Era un terrible deja vú, como todos los que no paraban de seguirlo y recordarle que las cosas seguían tan jodidas como siempre.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Minho se había posicionado a su lado, en la diestra sostenía un pedazo de pizza, mientras que la izquierda estaba envuelta en una enorme venda de color blanco que parecía limitar su movilidad.

Newt le observó fijamente por unos segundos poco antes de finalmente regresar su atención al pedazo de pizza que comía, moviendo la cabeza de manera distraída mientras cerraba los ojos por un par de segundos.

—Shuck, sé que fui un pendejo allá atrás, Newt —Minho hizo una pausa al tiempo que observaba los gestos ausentes del rubio, desconociendo la nula atención que su compañero tenía para con él—. Sé que esas mamadas que haces con Thomas son exclusivamente de ustedes.

—Hacía —corrigió.

—¿Perdón?

—Te perdono. Pero la palabra correcta es hacía —Newt continuó distraído, absorto en la aceituna negra que sobresalía del pedazo de pizza.

—No soy un fuco oportunista, Newt, solo eso. Somos amigos por encima de todo —el asiático hizo una pausa poco antes de sentir como la mirada chocolate del menor se clavaba en él, examinándole en silencio, exigiéndole saber de qué iba todo ello.

—Somos amigos, Minho, no sé qué otra mamada quieres escuchar de mí. No me voy a acostar contigo. Tienes veinte shanks mujeres para elegir, deja de jugar al marica conmigo —tras aquello simplemente regresó su atención a la pizza, totalmente ajeno de la mirada que el asiático le estaba dedicando por aquel instante.   
  
El ex corredor hizo un repaso mental de todas las ocasiones en las que había peleado con Newt, o de las veces en que había larchado las cosas con él en el área, pero por más memoria que hiciera, no podía evocar ni una sola vez en la que el rubio se hubiese comportado de aquella manera.   
Parpadeó ligeramente confundido, Newt se mostraba ido, se llevaba la diestra a la rubia melena y rascaba constantemente la coronilla, evitando a toda costa su mirada. Sus palabras habían estado teñidas de desdén y tal parecía, que poco importaba el impacto que estas hubiesen tenido. De alguna manera u otra trató de culpar al larcho castaño por la actitud de su amigo, pero tan solo de pensar en semejante escenario, las tripas se le revolvían. Minho no sabía cómo se lidiaba con una situación como aquella, pero probablemente, la actitud de Newt le daba una buena pista sobre ello.

—Te veré después, cabeza de pescado —una sonrisa se asomó por los labios del asiático, pero Newt no reparó en ello.

Tras aquello el tiempo transcurrió relativamente lento. Los pardos de Newt memorizaron las caras que se sentaron en el lugar, no reconoció más que a Sartén y a Aris platicando en una esquina. Brenda y Jorge habían desaparecido desde hacía tiempo, y eso, era un detalle en el que nadie había reparado.   
Teresa se había sumido en una extraña actitud, casi quieta, dura, como piedra. De vez en cuando podía verla cerca de Thomas, como si esta buscara la oportunidad de dirigirle la palabra de manera sutil, pero el castaño frenaba todo intento de ello, apartándose, hablando con cualquier otra persona que estuviese cerca.

Quizá Thomas no mentía después de todo.

A ese punto, Newt sabía que poco podía importar el laberinto, y que lo que había sucedido en el desierto, pasaba a formar parte del pasado, solo eso. Quizá había sido por ello que simplemente había buscado en diván más alejado del concurrido centro del área, recostándose y cerrando los ojos casi de manera inmediata.   
Necesitaba dormir, estaba sumamente cansado, agotado. Los ruidos a su alrededor comenzaron a desvanecerse, a hacerse nulos, hasta que el silencio le embargó lentamente y por completo.

Por primera vez, algo extraño sucedió. Recordó la mirada de Thomas, y no la mirada que había conocido en el Laberinto, sino algo que ni siquiera podía nombrar. Era como si se hubiese activado un pequeño botón en su sistema, liberando una imagen fugaz que se desvanecía tan rápido como llegaba. Durante un momento deseó entender a que se debía ello, pero de inmediato supo que era inútil rasgar la pared: cuanto más lo intentaba, el abismo en su cabeza no hacía más que extenderse.

Abrió los ojos de repente cuando el momento de relajación se desvaneció. A su lado pudo percibir el calor de otro cuerpo que dormitaba muy quedamente: Thomas.   
Los pardos de Newt recorrieron la figura de su shank favorito: tenía una muda de ropa nueva, sus cabellos estaban regados por toda su blanca frente, tenía los labios entreabiertos y murmuraba algo ininteligible entre sueños. Las comisuras del rubio se elevaron por unos segundos, pero terminaron por descender al tiempo en que los mieles se abrieron de manera abrupta, dejando en evidencia el momento de ensoñación que estaba teniendo con el castaño.

—Habían más de mil lugares más para dormir —había un toque de fastidio fingido, una muestra se indiferencia. Parecía que el Newt del desierto había vuelto para hacer frente a las mamadas que aún tenía por delante.

—Pero este siempre será mi favorito —murmuró el castaño al tiempo que estiraba las manos y terminaba por pasar uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros del rubio—. Haciéndote rabiar hasta la médula por cosas como estas.

—¿Intentas hacer méritos, Tommy? —con una ceja elevada, el rubio finalmente había desviado la mirada, terminando por relajar sus músculos mera consecuencia de todo ello—. Bonito sistema, pero sinceramente, esa es cosa de shanks enamoradas.

—No importa cuando me tome, Newt —las palabras que habían brotado dulces y despreocupadas en algún momento, ahora se tornaban firmes y acompañaban a un par de ojos color miel que escrutaban el porte que de momento mostraba—. No voy a ...

—¿Dejar que C.R.U.E.L. arruine lo que tenemos? La frase es aburrida, Tommy. Inventa otra mamada menos romántica —el rubio simplemente rodó los ojos, terminando por llevarse la diestra al mentón para repasar el nulo vello facial que poseía.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que creas en mí? —la súplica se dejó ir antes de que Thomas fuera consciente siquiera de sus palabras, a ese punto, la desesperación manaba de cada poro de su cuerpo y cada pensamiento estaba enfocado en la persona que se hallaba justo a su lado, negándole cualquier oportunidad que hubiese pensado que tenía de redimirse.

—Shank, no tienes que hacer nada —Newt hizo una pausa, al tiempo que giraba la cabeza y finalmente elevaba las comisuras, dedicándole una hermosa y sincera sonrisa el castaño que yacía a su lado—. Yo creo en ti. Desde que llegaste al laberinto, yo creí en ti, y sé que tú eres especial, Tommy. Así que deja de preguntarme mamadas, ¿quieres?

—Newt, no es eso de lo que estoy hablando —esta vez la mano del castaño abandonó los hombros del más alto, terminando por viajar de manera vertiginosa hasta el mentón de este—. No sé cuántas veces voy a tener que pedir perdón por todas las mamadas que hice en el desierto, por todas las veces que fui un total pendejo y ...

Las palabras de Thomas cesaron de manera abrupta al segundo que los labios de Newt cayeron sobre los suyos. Fue un beso casto, superficial, casi efímero. No había deseo oculto, no había una doble intención, solo era Newt expresando el sentimiento abrasador que continuaba devorándole por dentro, ese mismo que el menor se había encargado de casi extinguir durante los últimos días.

—No es cuestión de pedir perdón, pedazo de shank vomitado —Newt hizo una pausa, manteniendo una nula distancia entre las bocas de ambos. Añoraba ese sabor que los besos de Thomas tenían, añoraba el calor que la piel del menor le proporcionaba: añoraba cada mínima parte del shank estúpido que tenía frente a él.

—¿Enton...?

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a aprender a no interrumpir, miertero? —con ambas cejas arrugas, el rubio finalmente apartó el tacto de Thomas, terminando por apoyar una vez más la espalda contra el respaldo del pequeño diván—. Todo lo que hiciste en el desierto, Teresa, Brenda y esas mamadas —movió la mano como si tratara de restarle importancia al asunto—. Shuck, ni todas esas fucas larchadas cambian lo que te dije ese día en el área.

Los ojos de Thomas se abrieron expectantes, confundidos, quizá, hasta esperanzados.

—¿Estás diciendo que nosotros...?

—Estoy diciendo que no me retracto de mis palabras, Tommy, que estas mamadas siguen comiéndome la cabeza —esta vez elevó la diestra hasta la larga melena dorada, enterrando un par de dedos en esta para rascar con suavidad una zona al azar dentro de esta.

—Newt, en serio, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que...

—No creo que me estés entendiendo, Tommy, no te confundas —Newt hizo otra pausa, esta vez apartando la mano de su cabeza, terminando por girarse levemente para poder clavar sus pardos en los mieles del menor—. Sigo sintiendo esas mamadas, Tommy, pero no quiero volver a estar contigo de esa manera. 

**FIN DEL LIBRO DOS.**


	13. Memorándum

_CRUEL Memorándum, Fecha 232.2.13, Hora 9:13 p.m._   
_Para: Mis Colegas._   
_De: Ministra Ava Paige._   
_RE: LAS PRUEBAS DEL DESIERTO, GRUPOS A y B._

Las pruebas del desierto no se desarrollaron como lo planeamos, hubo algunos contratiempos pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar a tiempo. A este punto, estamos seguros de haber hallado a los candidatos finales.

Hemos controlado la gran mayoría de las situaciones para nuestro sujeto primordial, logrando un mapa casi completo, acercándonos un paso más hacia la cura que tanto hemos anhelado.   
De igual manera, se logró un desarrollo excepcional en nuestro segundo sujeto experimental, donde las situaciones se dieron de manera genuina, sin tener que intervenir de manera directa con él.

Recolectamos toda la información obtenida sobre las reacciones del cerebro de un inmune y del cerebro de un no-inmune: los resultados son magníficos. Es imposible medir la diferencia entre una situación controlada y una natural, así como el desgaste que acarrea el segundo caso en el cerebro de un no-inmune. El final se ha desarrollado de una manera completamente excepcional.   
Aislamos a nuestro posible candidato y estamos en proceso de suministrar la última prueba: el detonante.

Hallaremos el mapa, conseguiremos los paradigmas. Repito: el final de la prueba fue mejor de lo que esperábamos.

Pronto estaré comunicándome con ustedes para informarles del avance.

Hasta entonces. 


End file.
